


Safe At Last

by Khayla99



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abuse, Adoption, Age Regression/De-Aging, Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Big Brother Draco, Daddy Severus, Diapers, Draco is a good big brother, Evil Albus Dumbledore, F/M, Family Dynamic, Good Fred Weasley & George Weasley, Good Lucius Malfoy, Good Malfoy Family (Harry Potter), Good Severus Snape, Good Tom Riddle, Hermione Granger Bashing, Kinda, Kinda...but he gets better, Little Brother Harry, Little Brother Neville, M/M, Molly Weasley Bashing, Multi, Papa Lucius, Protective Draco Malfoy, Remus Lupin Bashing, Ron Weasley Bashing, Sane Bellatrix Black Lestrange, Sane Tom Riddle, Severitus | Severus Snape is Harry Potter's Parent, Sirius is annoying, bottles, kinda sorta, regulus is alive
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:54:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 51,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25764742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khayla99/pseuds/Khayla99
Summary: A misunderstood family and a couple mistreated little boys
Relationships: Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Rodolphus Lestrange, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy/Severus Snape, Severus Snape & Draco Malfoy, Severus Snape & Harry Potter - Relationship, Severus Snape & Neville Longbottom
Comments: 78
Kudos: 484





	1. Chapter 1

_ WHIP!  _

The first strike was always the hardest to take since there was no way to know just when the whip would make contact with his skin. It had all started when he had gotten back from the train station. It happened every year since the summer after his second year. Every year his uncle would be waiting from him at the station, his pig like face smooshed up into an unpleasant scowl. The thick hairs that made up his moustache and eyebrows always stood up on end whenever he made eye contact with the child, and there was always a faint marking around the hair on his uncle’s upper lip where his skin was beginning to turn red. 

No words were ever exchanged between the two and Harry made sure to say his farewells to his friends before the train even stopped at the station lest his uncle become even more irritated from having to wait on him. It had only happened once and Harry had learned his lesson quickly. He had been struggling to get his trunk from the boot of the car and in a moment of neverending irritation, his uncle Vernon knocked the back of Harry’s skull so hard that his eyes unfocused for a brief second and his vision swam. He had fought past it in order to hurry up, but when he was in the sanctity of an empty compartment the young boy had to lean his head against the cool window in order to alleviate the throbbing headache. 

_ WHIP! WHIP! WHIP! WHIP! _

Now though, young Harry Potter gritted his teeth against the agonizing pain in his back as he was dealt his first punishment of the summer. It seems that Vernon was already in a bad mood, as was usually the case whenever having to interact with Harry, and was taking out said ire out on the poor boy’s already scarred back. To make matters worse, it was during his last meeting with the headmaster where the old wizard had told Harry to be extra good for his uncle this summer as the man had been informed not to hold back on any punishment he saw fit to deal out to him. He could barely comprehend what the wizard had been saying to him as his body was wracked with shakes from hours of torture, but he just knew that this summer was going to be so much more brutal than the ones before. 

_ WHIP! WHIP!WHIP!WHIP! _

From his place on the floor Harry was biting his bottom lip so hard to keep from crying out that he could taste blood on his tongue. Try as he might, he wasn’t able to keep in the soft whimper that passed his lips when the whip hit a particularly delicate bruise on his ribs, courtesy of headmaster Dumbledore. This only seemed to anger the whale like man even more as Harry heard his uncle take a step back and could practically feel the whip slice into his flesh with the force the large man had put into his strike. 

Small, bony arms shook as the boy tried to hold himself steady. His eyes stung horribly from the sweat that dripped down into his eyes as well as the tears he tried to hold back. His vision was beginning to darken around the outer edges and he only wished and hoped that unconsciousness would take him soon. That was, however, not the case as whoever was above him never actually listened to any of his silent please of help. There was one small mercy though as Vernon began to tire and the strikes began to taper off. It was then that Harry bit almost straight through his lip as he braced himself for the last few hits. This was when Vernon put all his strength into his strikes and it always took Harry every ounce of willpower to not to arch and cry out in agony. 

_ WHIP! WHIP! WHIP!  _

The last whip forced took away the rest of the strength Harry had and the small boy finally let his weight drop to the floor. He could hear his uncle wrapping the whip up. Pain shot through every molecule of his body and the act of breathing was down right excruciating. Harry didn’t need to look up to see the look on Vernon’s face; he could feel his hatred burning into him the same way the whip did. Time felt like it was on a standstill, that was until the weight of his uncle’s steps could be felt on the hardwood floor. The heavy footed man stopped directly in front of where Harry had curled into a fetal position before throwing his foot back and kicking Harry as hard as he could in the stomach. The boy didn’t even have enough energy to open his eyes and the air was literally kicked out of his body. He managed to just barely open one of his eyes to look up at the terrifying man standing over him. 

“Don’t leave any blood on my floor, you welp.” Vernon growled. “Get to your cupboard and I don’t want to hear another sound out of you for the rest of the night. Got me?” The ‘or else’ hung heavy in the air and all the poor child could do was nod weakly before pulling himself into a kneeling position. His limbs shook horribly. He was grateful that his uncle didn’t stick around to wait for him to get up, only stopping to spit in Harry’s direction. 

Eventually the young Potter was able to get himself to his feet. He did his best not to fall back to his knees as the world tilted and spun horribly. He limped over to the cupboard under the stairs before opening the door and trying to get into the small space, wincing as his aching muscles shifted as he bent to accommodate his height. Once fully in, he shut the door softly and leaned up against the wall positioning himself in a way that would leave his back free from touching anything. He pulled the dirty baby blanket over himself as his body was wracked with shivers. It was when he didn’t hear any more sound from outside that he let his tears fall. 

His chest ached as he tried to hold in the loud sobs that wanted to break free. But he did his best because he knew that his body wouldn’t be able to handle another beating tonight. Harry wasn’t sure how much time had passed by but the tears of the small child finally stopped, leaving behind nothing but feelings of despair and hopelessness. His body hurt all over and his stomach growled in hunger, but Harry knew there was nothing he could do about it. So he shifted once more to get comfortable on the floor. He winced as fire shot up his back, but made no other sound. With his eyes closed, he welcomed the sweet, dark oblivion that was so close to taking him. And although they had never been answered before, Harry sent out a silent prayer, a cry of desperation for anyone out there to save him from the tortoure he had to endure both in his house and at Hogwarts. With a soft sigh, young Harry finally drifted into the land of sleep, baby blanket clutched in hand, having no idea that for once there was somebody out there that heard his cry. 


	2. Chapter 2

“Boy!” Petunia's shrill voice broke through the peaceful slumber that Harry had fallen into. The woman’s voice reminded Harry distinctly of claws scraping against a chalkboard The banging persisted for a few more seconds before the door was ripped open causing Harry to stumble to the floor from where he had laid his head. His vision was blurry from the light that was shining in from the open window and Harry could just barely make out the sneer that was permanently glued to his aunt’s face. He sat up gingerly wincing slightly from the pain.

“Get up and get breakfast started. Today we are celebrating Duddykins end of the year accomplishment and will be gone for the day. I want this house cleaned spotless and the garden needs attending out back.” She put her hands on her bony waist, “I don’t need to tell you the punishment for not getting everything done in time.” She said as she raised an eyebrow at her nephew. 

“No, Aunt Petunia.” Harry said with a shake of his head. She sneered at him one more time before striding off in the direction of the kitchen. The small boy gritted his teeth against his injuries and stumbled into the kitchen to start breakfast. He paid no mind to his family and he was grateful that they hardly paid him any attention either. After breakfast Harry took up the dishes and began cleaning around the kitchen. The family trio left without a word leaving Harry alone with his thoughts. 

Although he knew there was no love lost between him and his relatives, the young boy could only wish to be on the receiving end of those daily cuddles or hugs that he saw his aunt and uncle give to their son. Harry could recall when they were younger how he would get picked up from school with his cousin and how his parents would lighten up as Dudley ran to them with arms outstretched crying out for his parents. He remembered how on special occasions like Dudley’s birthday or Christmas the family would make their way into the living room for biscuits and hot chocolate while sitting next to the fire and laughing while Harry stood back idling with tears burning his eyes. How many times had he wished for someone to love him like that? To be there for him whenever he scraped his knee or had a headache instead of being beaten for complaining about his ailments. 

When he first received his letter from Hogwarts the boy had been ecstatic, if not a little confused as he didn’t know much about his parents or where he had ever come from. In all his short years on earth all he had ever heard from his relatives was how he was so unwanted that he had been left on their front doorstep with only a note and nothing else. He was no better than the milk that was delivered every morning.

Harry pushed back those thoughts as he made his way to the backyard in order to start his gardening. A part of him knew that leaving the rest of the house unclean (at least to his aunt’s standards) would only result in more pain, but there was something stifling about staying in the house all day. Even when he was close to passing out due to heat exhaustion and the back of his neck and arms were sunburnt, he still reveled in the slight breeze as well as the fresh air. One perk of working outside was that he could use the hose to get a drink of water when he became dehydrated. Inside his aunt had made it abundantly clear that “freaks do not get the same luxury that we normal people do.” The one time he had paused his chores to get a glass of water had resulted in a verbal tongue lashing as well as a sharp smack to the back of the head. That had happened when he was around six years old and the young boy had learned his lesson quickly. 

As Harry made work of tugging all of the stubborn weeds out of the ground, he could distinctly hear a faint rustling nearby. He looked to his left near the hedges and saw there was something moving. Most children his age were always taught to be cautious of things like stray animals and strange people. While he could understand being wary of strangers, he never fully grasped the concept of being fearful of animals. For the most part every animal that he had ever encountered seemed almost frail and weak, and from what he had always heard was that they were more scared of humans than humans were of them. A part of him wondered if that was why he had always had a knack of dealing with animals. He knew what it was like to be feared even though all he did was exist. His relatives claimed to be afraid of him and his freakishness, but he would never understand it as he could guarantee without a doubt that he was ten times more afraid of them than they were of him. 

The rustling happened again and Harry put down his hoe in order to investigate. He was in close vicinity to the bush when he heard hissing coming from near his feet. The young boy got down to his knees and peered into the shade and came face to face with a massive snout and big black eyes. Harry reared back when the snake hissed. He peered back under the hedge and found that the reptile had yet to move but was now currently hissing up a storm. It was then that he realized that it was speaking to him...or about him rather. 

_ Filthy little human. Blocking nagini’s warmness. Gets in Nagini’s face and stares like madman. Should eat human for dinner. Human skinny. Too skinny. Nagini need meat. Rabbit have more meat on bones than tiny human.  _

Sitting back on his haunches, Harry contemplated whether or not he should engage in conversation with the snake. He was well aware who she belonged to and had a feeling that if she truly saw him she would find a way to get back to her master in order for him to kill the boy. The thought of death seemed almost too good to be true. How many nights had he spent wishing that death would come and take him away from his pain and misery. He was hated in the muggle world and would be deemed selfish in the wizarding world. Damned if you do, damned if you don’t. The child leaned down again and looked into the snake’s face and the two sat for a moment staring at each other. The staring contest was broken when Nagini flicked out her tongue which touched the tip of Harry’s nose. 

_ Tiny human tastes of dirt and filth.  _

Harry frowned.  **_Not my fault._ ** There was a moment of stunned silence for a moment and Harry was sure that if she had been able to do so Nagini would have widened her eyes. 

_ Tiny human speaks. Can understand Nagini.  _

**_Yes I can, and I know who you belong to._ **

Nagini inched a little closer to Harry causing the boy to move away from the hole where she had slithered into. He moved back enough to give her room to move her head from the shade. She raised her head to get a good look at the boy and for the second time, Harry was certain that her eyes would have widened if she had been born with the eyelids needed to do so. 

_ Harry Potter is tiny human.  _

Harry nodded.  **_Yes._ **

Nagini tilted her head to the side and leaned forward to flick Harry with her tongue. The boy didn’t move back but couldn’t help squirming a little at the tickling sensation on his face and neck.  _ Harry Potter is filthy, broken boy. Not like boy Master shows. Master shows strong child, able to defeat him in battle. Harry Potter small. No more stronger than tiny hatchling.  _

**_The world wants me to defeat your master. It’s what I am destined to do. It’s what I was made to do. It’s my duty._ ** The more Harry spoke the more the softer his voice got. There was a bitterness that seeped through every statement he spoke and it made him feel drained and exhausted. 

_ Tiny human smells of dark magic. Bad magic holds Harry Potter. Harry Potter is pained, and smells like Master.  _

**_What?_ ** Harry asked the snake in confusion. 

Instead of answering verbally, Nagini slithered further out from her hiding place and rose until she was eye level with the child in front of her. She could feel the uneasiness dripping off the boy in waves and hissed softly in order to sooth him. It worked well enough since the trembling eased up, but those green eyes were still alight with fear. Nagini flicked her tongue out again this time aiming towards the lightning bolt scar on Harry’s forehead. What she did next shocked him to his very core. She rubbed her head against the scar almost like she was seeking comfort from the magic within.  _ Master  _ she murmured. 

The python then turned her attention to the boy’s wrists. When she was in close proximity to his skin Nagini reared back and hissed angrily. She flicked her tongue at it and jerked back when Harry flinched in pain. 

_ Harry Potter carries bad magic. Bad magic hurts Harry Potter. Drains Harry Potter of his core.  _

He wasn’t sure what the heck the snake was talking about since he couldn’t see anything. He knew that there was something there due to the sharp pain that radiated through him when his skin was touched. Nagini was staring at his arms and Harry felt himself get uncomfortable at the scrutiny. He also realised that it was getting late and he needed to finish his chores if we wanted to make it back inside before his relatives made it home. Taking one last look at Nagini, he reached his hand out tentatively towards her and gently stroked her head. She allowed the contact and looked up into his face.

**_I have to go, but I have a message for your master. If and whenever he plans to kill me, tell him to hurry if he plans on doing it himself. I don’t have much time left. I don’t know if I’ll make it through the summer._ **

With that Harry went back over to the garden and picked up his tools and got back to work, never once focusing on the snake. He didn’t notice her slithering back into the hedges nor did he hear her as she slithered off of the property. He simply continued on with his task and hoped to the gods that he could be done before his aunt and uncle came home. 


	3. Chapter 3

Riddle Manor 

Tom Riddle, aka Lord Voldemort, was sitting in his study going over documents and plans in order to remove Dumbledore from power. The old mad had been a thorn in his side ever since he left Hogwarts, even before so. He didn’t know what it was but something had seemed off about the man since he walked into the orphanage all those years ago to deliver Tom his letter. The aged wizard had an aura about him that screamed danger, and being no stranger to abuse and pain, that feeling always put Tom on edge. Add that to the fact that the headmaster was so stuck in his own ways and close mindedness that he was never able to see any viewpoint that was anything other than his own. The man never looked farther than the tip of his nose and always seemed to make it his mission to decide what was good and bad. 

After the defeat of Grindelwald, the wizarding world had placed the man on a high pedestal and had no intention of removing him. It was after the first war that Albus took to placing any and every aspect of their world into the category of Light and Dark. Although he had no proof yet something told Tom that it was Dumbledore who had come up with the restrictions placed on magical creatures. Going so far as labeling them Dark and dangerous. The thought made his blood boil as one of his best friends was a werewolf and there was nothing dangerous about him. For as long as Tom had been friends with Fenrir he was able to get an inside look at what it took to be a werewolf. There were no psychotic killing sprees or rabbit wolves walking around hunting innocents in order to bite them. 

There had only been a handful of instances where bites were given and only a couple of them had been as a result of a werewolf being “mad.” Even then it was dealt with by the British Were Council and the cases had been handled. Most weres that were born into their creature forms are taught at an early age that fighting the transformation and growth of their creature leaves the bond between human and creature fragile and weak. Disregarding it all together leaves said creature feral and almost uncontrollable which was why whenever pups were born, Fenrir always spent days teaching and guiding the young ones on what they would need during their first transformation. Every month for every full moon Fenrir spent time with the pups while their parents had their own sanctity to transform, and when everyone was together they hunted and bonded as a pack, both in their wolf forms and as humans. 

Not only had Dumbledore branded them as otherworldly and made them outcasts in their own world, he attempted at every turn to get rid of the old ways of pureblood families. While there was a clear separation of Light and Dark purebloods, that didn’t mean they were all bad or all good. You had families like the Potters who were completely Light and had fought to get rid of old transitions and then there were notorious Dark families like the Blacks and Malfoys who had no qualms about being ostracized due to their firm beliefs. Then there were families like the Longbottoms who, despite having had a long line of Gryffindors, had no problem delving into light and dark spell work. 

Somewhere along the line, people began to associate Light magic with good and Dark magic with bad- Dumbledore included. The headmaster had no problem with being outwardly prejudiced against those who did not hold the same beliefs as he did. Additionally, he was always throwing Slytherins into the dark while always holding Gryffindors on a high pedestal. He had done it when Tom was in school, but it was always small things that could be thrown under the rug like giving an extra point or two to Gryffindors for meritocracy. Said bias only increased over the years after Tom had graduated and moved to making the world see that the old ways were not all bad and should be preserved in addition to including traditions of muggle born witches and wizards. 

Being the child of a pureblood witch and a muggle man, Tom understood the importance of including both aspects in the world as he was equal part pureblood and equal part muggle. He understood muggles more seeing as he spent a large part of his life in the muggle world, and as he grew up he strived to learn more about pureblood history and the ways of the wizarding world. It came to a point in which Dumbledore, and people like minded, painted him and people who agreed with him as blood supremacists, when that was never the case at all. Tom wanted to make a difference for those who live in their world and those who seek to be a part of it. That included being able to discuss old traditions, whether one agrees with the practice or not, but having a course in school curriculum that would allow developing witches and wizards the ability to comprehend what those traditions were for and how they could be used if done properly.

With a heavy sigh, Tom placed all of his papers in a neat arrangement on his desk before walking over to his alcohol cabinet and pouring himself a stiff glass of brandy. He sank down into the cushions of a high back chair and looked into the fire. It was on tiresome nights like these that he wished he could be with his family. He would be able to sit back, relax after dinner in a comfortable silence with his son and his lovers while his grandson slept away in his lap and his familiar at his feet. Speaking of the snake, Nagini had left to go hunt hours ago and had yet to come back. He knew he need not worry too much about her as there were times when the python would hunt all night and come back during the early hours of morning. Its just for some reason tonight felt different. He had no need to call for her as there was nothing to do, but a part of him missed her company. She had a sharp wit about her and an even sharper tongue that made her perfect as his familiar. 

The cackling of the fire was calming and the silence was nice if he admitted it to himself, but there was something about the manor that was lonely at times. He blamed it solely on the fact that he had not yet moved his family into his home yet. He didn’t have a particular reason as to why he had offered his son and his wife and husband to move in with him when they got married, but they had been adamant about staying at Malfoy manor. The rejection stung a bit but he understood their need for their own space even though they could have a separate wing, something that he argued in his case. No matter, he still visited them often and most times when he was home by himself it was like a sanctuary of solitude which was needed to get away from the chaos of politics and his family from time to time. 

He looked up as the door to his study creaked open. He didn’t need to see Nagini to know it was her. She moved with agility and grace while being completely silent. She slithered up to his chair and coiled around the back until her head rested over the top and onto his shoulder. Tom pet her head before letting his nails scrape gently over her scale which was something she always appreciated. 

**_Have a good hunt today, my sweet?_ **

_Hunt was...interesting to say the least._

**_Oh?_** He asked with a raised eyebrow. Nagini boobed her head in a resemblance of a nod. 

_Yes. Nagini met tiny human._

**_You let someone see you?_ **There was disbelief in his voice. 

_Tiny human saw me first, and smelt bad. Smelt like sadness, filth, and pain. Tiny human also taste like Master’s magic._

The last statement caught him by surprise as he had no idea as to what that could mean. 

**_What exactly does that mean?_ **

The snake huffed. _Master has brain, should use it._

Tom rolled his eyes at his familiar. **_Nagini._ **

_Tiny human has master’s magic in head. Smells of darkness and like master. Tiny human also smells of bad magic._

**_Nagini you are aware that not all dark magic is bad, correct?_ **

She huffed again, and Tom was certain that if she could she would roll her eyes at him for what she deemed as stupidity. 

_Nagini knows that. Master said so. Bad magic makes tiny human smell of pain and despair. Bad magic stays around Tiny Human’s wrists and hurts him. Bad magic sucks magic from tiny human and makes him frail and weak._

**_Were you able to see what it was?_ **The man asks, already having an idea of who the snake was talking about. There was only one person in the world who could have a piece of him inside of him; particularly in his head. 

She shakes her head. _Nagini could not see it, but could taste it. Tastes of spoiled rat and sewage. And feels very bad._

Tom sighed. Tonight was not the night for him to deal with another Harry Potter problem. The boy, just like his leader had become a prickling thorn in his side as well and it had been aggravating him as of late. He had to admit though that he could hardly fault the child completely for being a pain as he was well aware that he was as much of a pawn as anyone else who came into contact with Albus Dumbledore. Potter had one distinct difference about him and it was that he was viewed as the savior of their world. A child who was destined to defeat him. Tom let his head fall back onto the back of his chair. He suddenly felt incredibly tired and there was a slight throbbing behind his eyes. He raised his hands to rub at his eyes. 

_Master..._

He looked at his familiar. She sounded somewhat spooked by whatever it was that she was about to say. 

_Tiny human told me to tell you message. Kill him if you plan to do so. Tiny human says he may not make it through summer._

It felt like someone had thrown a ice cold bucket of water into his stomach. Ever the composed wizard, he couldn’t deny that the child’s world left him with a feeling of unease. But one thing about him was that when it came to survival the worst thing you could do is not trust your gut, and right now Tom’s gut was telling him that there was more to that message that it let on. And he was going to get to the bottom of it.


	4. Chapter 4

Malfoy Manor 

The next day was started off pleasant for the residence at Malfoy Manor. The sun was shining through the heavy drapes that had been pushed back and there was a warm breeze flowing in from the opening at the bottom of the window. The light from the morning sun colored the master bedroom with various shades of emerald green and silver. The curtains to the canopy bed were closed but were flowing gently in the breeze. The room smelled of lilac and sunflowers making it feel like the first official day of summer. The Malfoy matriarch rose gently from her sleep, her arms rising above her head to stretch and then push her strands of hair from her face. The arm hugging her tightened and she looked behind her at one of her husbands. Lucius was as graceful in his sleep as he was when he was awake. Tall, slender, and built with an air of superiority, the man's long blond hair curtained his face leaving only his soft pink lips on display. Narcissa shifted slightly in order to kiss those plump lips. She moved in close to his face and gently brushed her lips against his. When her actions didn’t stir the man she did it again, this time putting a little bit more pressure behind the kiss. Nothing happened the second time either, but by the time she went to pull away the third time long arms tightened even further around her waist and pulled the slender woman close to the man holding her.

She opened her eyes and smiled and noticed that there was a slight smirk on Lucius’ face. She reached up and brushed the long hair away from his face and looked into his sleepy blue eyes. Long, soft fingers brushed against the apples of her cheeks. The look of pure admiration and love in her husband’s grey eyes caused her heart to flutter. She leaned in to kiss him again, putting more heat into it this time. His tongue prodded at her bottom lip and when she allowed him entrance their tongues danced together and her hands made their way into his hair at the nape of his neck to gently scratch at his scalp. The action never failed to make him shiver and they pulled away from each other before things could get too heated. 

“Well good morning to you too,” Lucius said breathlessly. His wife smiled at him. 

“Good morning.”

Narcissa turned back in his arms just soaking up the warmth he radiated and looked at her second lover in front of her. two men in her bed contrasted each other in almost every way, but that was what she loved about them. Where Lucius got off on being primped and proper, Severus lived his life in a go with the flow sort of way. He was in no means reckless, but he never cared for how much money they had which was one of the redeeming qualities both of them loved. Even before the three of them got together most of the arranged marriages that were set up for Lucius and Narcissa had been with the extent of money. Everyone knew who the Malfoys and Blacks were and saw no problem getting with them either for money and status (Lucius) or to have them as a conquest or trophy wife (Narcissa). 

When their parents had arranged a marriage between the two of them, both had regretted it as they feared it would be another attempt of some type of gain. However, as the days went on and they truly got to know each other both parties realized there was so much more to their future spouse that had been led to believe. Narcissa feared that Lucius would be a cold, arrogant, snooty, and demanding husband who only spoke to her in order to get her to bear him an heir then throw her to the side like yesterday’s Daily Prophet. Whereas Lucius feared Narcissa would be an overbearing spouse who used his money to buy any and everything she wanted. They were both mistaken and gladly said so on the eve before their wedding day. 

Severus entered the mix a couple years into their marriage when they had wanted to spice things up a bit in their bedroom. Both Malfoys had never shied away from their sexual orientation and had always been open about who they viewed as attractive, to each other and to friends. When they sat down and discussed it, it had been Lucius who had thrown out the potion master’s name, going as far to decree that he had always found the raven head to be enduring and charming. His wife returned his sentiments and even went on to say that there had been moments in which she had wondered what it would be like to kiss the man. It was settled that they would approach him together, but doing so in a way that would leave the man weak to his knees and with no other choice but to agree. 

It happened on Yule holiday. The trio were spending time together at Malfoy Manor with a fire going and watching the lights dance off the large tree sitting in the corner of the sitting room. There was an exchange of gifts, pleasantries, and laughter. Narcissa had been sitting on the floor between Lucius’s knees and Severus had been sitting on the couch across from them each sipping wine and munching on some Honey Duke’s chocolate. It was then that Narcissa exclaimed that she had one more gift for the young Snape and walked off with a swish of her hips. The men sat together talking even though it was obvious that Severus was confused and Lucius was excited. 

The blond woman had come back wrapped in an emerald green silk nightgown to which she stopped in front of her husband, her back turned to Severus. They two blonds smirked at one another as Lucius untied the belt and Narcissa let the gown fall from her shoulders to her feet revealing a skimpy lingerie set that caused the potions master to let out a sharp intake of breath. She had let her hair fall to her shoulder and then turned around so that the man could get a better view of her Christmas ensemble. It had taken every ounce of willpower Severus had to keep his hands to himself even though they all knew what they wanted. It hadn’t made a difference as both blonds could make out the obvious tent in the man’s trousers which had only gotten worse as the seconds ticked by. 

Now looking back it, it still made Narcissa smile when she thought about the first time she and her lovers had been together in such an intimate way. Now here they were happily married with a child who was now making his way through Hogwarts. Narcissa reached out and ran her fingers along Severus’s cheek. He was handsome, although he fought them on it every chance he got. At least he used to. Before their marriage, the man had horrible self esteem which was one of the things the two blonds had sworn they were to nip in the bud. After years of reassurance and loving touches and complements, their love finally accepted the love they had to give him. 

An arm snaked out around her and reached over to tangle in the soft, black hair. Most people assumed that their husband’s hair was greasy and dirty. They knew that wasn’t the case. The man’s hair was full and thick and felt like silk under their fingers. Nails gently scratched at the back of the man’s head and Narcissa leaned forward to show the same amount of love she did with her first husband. Long, potion stained fingers reached up and intertwined with Lucius’s hands, and Severus shifted in order to pull Narcissa closer for much needed kisses. The woman moaned softly. 

“Don’t I get a good morning as well Severus?” Lucius pouted. The pair broke apart and turned around to grin at their husband. Well Narcissa grinned, Severus just smirked at the blond’s protruding lip.

“I supposed,” he said while rolling his eyes in a show of feigned annoyance. He sat up and met the man halfway and offered him a gentle kiss to his lips. A kiss that was soon becoming quite heated. Narcissa watched from below the two men and ran her fingers through their hair. They broke apart and moved in to kiss her once more, Lucius went for her lips while Severus went to placing wet kisses down her neck. 

“A-as much as I love this,” she breathed. “We-we have to get downstairs for breakfast.” She then moaned when Severus sucked the juncture where her neck met her shoulder before pulling away. 

“You’re right,” he said, “The last thing we need is a nosy, and hyper little dragon barging in on us like last time.” 

They each shuddered on the inside as they recalled that awkward encounter that they had had with their son when he was six. That had brought about a wave of questions that were too uncomfortable to talk about. After that moment they had remembered to always ward their bedroom for them they had sexy time. 

The trio all rolled out of bed and headed to the large en suite bathroom in order to do their morning business. They combed and fixed their hair, brushed their teeth, and washed their faces before putting on their dressing gowns/bathrobes and headed down for a nutritious breakfast and some much needed tea or coffee.


	5. Chapter 5

When they each made it to the table they were pleasantly surprised to see Tom sitting next to an excited Draco while Bellatrix and her husband Rodolphus were in the midst of their own conversation. They all turned in their direction when they entered the dining room. 

“Morning mama! Morning Daddy and Papa!” Draco smiled. The little blond was a ball of energy for whatever reason and the adults found it cute. His blond hair was unkempt and it only made him look younger. The trio smiled at their son. 

“Good morning, Dragon.”

“Good morning, Dragon.”

“Good morning, love.”

They exchanged pleasantries with the rest of the occupants at the table. Once seated at the tabled an array of breakfast items showed up and refreshment glasses were refilled. Everyone served themselves and dug in. Conversation was lively and it was an all around pleasant affair. 

Lucius turned to his son. “Draco have you started on your summer assignments at all yet?”

Draco, who had been whispering to his grandpa, looked up at his father. He shook his head in the negative. “ Not a lot. I finished my work for my charms and potions last night. I wanted to get some stuff done and then be able to relax a little bit.” 

He said glancing at Severus at the mention of his potions assignments. Both of his fathers nodded.

“Better to get them out of the way now and leave more room to play later. Right, Dragon?” 

He nodded to his grandpa, “Right.”

The parents watched the exchange before Tom turned to the group. 

“What are your plans for the day?” He asked. 

“I have some work to do for the Ministry and a couple of meetings, but after that I am free to relax a bit.” Draco smiled at that. That meant that his Papa would be able to spend time with him. 

Don’t get him wrong, he loved both his mother and dad dearly and enjoyed spending time with each of them, but as of late Lucius had been up to his neck in paperwork and work in general for the ministry and it left little to no time for him to spend time with his family. As he got older he understood the demands his father had to meet, at least he tried to. But he would be lying if he said there had not been moments where he had been deeply disappointed when it was Severus and Narcissa telling him goodnight and tucking him in with his other parent nowhere in sight. He remembered once during the summer before his first year when his dad had promised that he would be there with him when he got his first wand. For most, if not all magic children, getting a wand was a big step in their life and was almost like a coming of age sort of thing. Bot Severus and Narcissa had been there, but Lucius had been called away on last minute business and couldn’t make it. 

The boy had been absolutely devastated and even had to fight back tears as he watched his dad walk away in the other direction. No amount of soothing from Severus or Narcissa made him feel any better. And when he finally found his match he had tried to put on a happy face, but both adults could tell that it was a front and that the boy was heartbroken. They had taken him out for ice cream after and when they got home Draco had asked to be alone. That had caused one of the biggest fights between the parents who had rounded on Lucius the minute he got home.

“It’s just a wand,” he had said. 

“Yes, your child’s wand. You know how important that moment is for people like us.” Narcissa argued. Lucius let out a tired sigh. 

“We had then when we were his age and despite our home lives our parents were there for us and _proud_ of us.” 

“No one said I wasn’t proud of Draco.” Lucius met his husband’s ire with a scathing glare. Severus folded his arms over his chest as Narcissa put her hands on her hips, both of them looking down at the blond man. Severus scoffed.

“Not like we can tell.” 

“Are you really going to sit here and tell me how I feel about my own son?” The aristocrat’s voice had taken on a dangerous tone to it, but neither of the two partners were affected by it. 

“No one’s telling you anything Lucius except the fact that our son feels neglected by his dad.” said man turned his icy gaze to his wife. 

“I do not neglect our child.” He countered. “I am doing everything I can so that he can have a comfortable life. I am working for all of us. Why can’t you see that?!” Lucius stood up from his desk chair and went to pour him a stiff drink. 

“No one said you weren’t but you just like we do that money will never be an issue for Dragon. Between the Black family name and every other title we have our son will never have to worry about wealth. Hell even Draco knows that.” Narcissa sat down next to Severus and there was a tense moment of silence between the three. Severus ran his hand through his hair and let out a breath before asking 

“Luce, what was one thing that we always had in common. One thing that we all longed for when we were younger?..” 

“The one thing that we swore we would never deny our son.” Narcissa finished. 

It was then that all the anger flowed out of the blond aristocrat and his head fell into his hands. 

“Have I really been that terrible of a father that I have begun to neglect my own child?” He questions. His partners look at him with softened eyes, their anger too having vanished. Narcissa rose from her chair and walked behind the man’s desk. He pushed back and his wife took refuge on his lap. 

“You aren’t a bad father, you could never be. But we all know that it takes more than material things to raise a child.” 

Lucius let his head fall back with a tired sigh causing Severus to rise from his seat also to the back of the chair to gently massage his temples. “It just seems like there is constantly nonstop work to be done. And it’s not like I **_like_ ** having to stay so late at work. I **_hate_ **it when I can’t be here to tuck him in at night, and truthfully it breaks my heart to think about what he may say when I am not around- how he will question my love.”

Narcissa laid her head on his shoulder and pressed a kiss to his neck and Severus went to running his fingers through his hair.

“What do I do?” Lucius questions. “What can I do?” His voice wavered and both of his lovers could see his eyes become glossy with unshed tears. 

“Make it up to him.” Narcissa stated.

“Let him know that his papa still loves and cares for him. And above all else,” said the potions master.

“Apologize.” Narcissa finished. 

\-----------------------------

That conversation had stayed well in Lucius’s mind ever since and would always pop up whenever he had to leave for work. Since then he made it his mission to always be there for his child, especially at night. Although there were some instances where he couldn’t get out of work and come home, he made sure to floo home an hour or two before his son went to bed to talk to him about his day and to tell him goodnight. He had even arranged to be able to get some projects done at home and he always allowed himself to interact and play with his son whenever he had breaks. And if he couldn't, Draco would sometimes sit in the study with a book or puzzle, sometimes going as far to sit in his lap quietly while his dad worked. Their relationship had improved since then and Draco was well aware that all of his parents loved him dearly. 

“Can we go riding after breakfast?” Draco asked out loud. 

“I don’t see why not.” Narcissa said.

“I suppose that would be relaxing,” Severus drawled out. Everyone else decided it would be a nice idea for family time to go horseback riding. The young Malfoy then turned to his Papa, looking hopeful.

“Papa?” 

“I have some paperwork I need to get done Dragon,” his son deflated. “But I join you shortly after I am done, it should only take an hour.” This seemed to appeal to his child as he was rewarded with a bright smile and a nod. 

“Before you do that Lucius,” Tom started. “I’d like to speak with you about something in private.” He turned to his son. “You too, Severus.”

The dour man looked confused for a moment but nodded shortly after. 

After breakfast was done, the dishes were popped away to the kitchen and Tom followed his son and his lover to his office. Draco headed upstairs with his aunt, uncle, and mother to get ready for their family outing. Narcissa glanced back at her husbands’ retreating backs and wondered what that was about but wasn’t worried since she knew they would tell her later on.


	6. Chapter 6

“You want us to WHAT?” His son exploded. Lucius was still looking at his father in law in confusion. He had just explained what his familiar Nagini had revealed to him and asked them to go retrieve the Potter spawn. As expected, his husband did not take the new very well. 

“Severus please sit down,” he asked, grabbing the man by his hand as he paced by for the fourth time. He received a glare but did not let go of the man’s fingers. He blew out a sharp breath and plopped down gracelessly beside his lover. Lucius turned his attention to the man across from them.“Perhaps you can explain more.” 

So Tom went on to explain again what he had been told. 

“So you’ve made Potter,” the name slipped through the potion master’s mouth with disgust. “Into one of your horcruxes?” He finished with an unimpressed looked to his father. The man in question, who was also quite unimpressed with his son’s behavior and attitude about the whole situation raised his eyebrow in retaliation. 

“That would be the consensus, yes. And because that is the case the last thing we need is for him to remain in the hands of Albus Dumbledore.” The man leaned back in his chair. “I have no doubt in my mind that Dumbledore already knows of this information and had tucked it away for safekeeping. I am well aware of that forsaken prophecy he now lives by which makes me think that after he trains Potter to ‘defeat me’” he says with air quotes, “if the boy is not already dead by my hand then he will just kill him himself.” 

“You think Albus to be so callous?” Lucius inquired. 

“I know him to be. That man is a massive manipulator and a spider to boot. A spider who has no qualms about twisting his prey however he sees fit until he is done with them. It's how he’s always been.” 

Both Tom and Lucius looked towards Severus who had gone quiet listening to his father. Taking his hand in his, Lucius looked at his husband’s stony features. “Severus?” Said man looked at the blond next to him. “What do you think?”

Snape turned to his father, his eyes still filled with disbelief. “You make a horcrux out of Dumbledore’s golden boy then ask us to house him here? In our place of sanctuary? Knowing what his father did to-”

His tirade of questions was cut off by Tom.   
“I am well aware of what the boy’s father and his miscreant friends did to you in the past. I have never approved of it nor will I ever. However,” he said, cutting off any further objection of his son. “This is not to be seen as a personal act nor is it as some form of psychological torture towards you. I am doing this as it pertains to an important matter and I ask you to remove your emotions out of this situation.” 

Father and son stared back at one another, red eyes staring into black ones. Lucius looked back between the two and gently squeezed Severus’s hand. The raven haired man said nothing as he rose, his face now void of all emotions. 

“If you will excuse me, gentlemen,” his speech was stilted and strained. “I wish to go spend time with my son.” Without waiting for a reply he turned on his heel and retreated from the study. The blond male sighed, running his hand down his face. 

“You know how he feels about this.”

Tom turned his gaze to his son in law. “I am well aware and as I said this is not a personal matter. This is not being done as a means to torture him but to preserve and help our side in this war.”

“Are you really trying to recruit children to fight in a war that was started by adults for adults?” 

“I have never seen a reason to do such and will not start now. However, just because I don’t does not mean that Dumbledore won’t.” The older slytherin looked at the man who had become like a second son to him. “More than anything we are taught to do things that can help us in some way, we  **_are_ ** Slytherins after all. That includes your husband.” 

Lucius sighed. “Yes but at what cost?”

“The perks of taking the boy outweigh the cons of leaving him to his own demise. I have never liked Potter, but I will not fault him for spewing that filth that has been whispered into his ear by the first likely person to ever show concern for him.” Lucius raised an eyebrow at that. It was no Tom’s turn to sigh. “You don’t know this and neither does Severus, but the boy is horribly misused and abused. Our connection allows me to see into his mind as well as seeing the things he does.”

“How-”

Tom held up a hand. “Believe me, Lucius, if I knew I would tell you in a heartbeat. But despite what everyone else in this house believes the boy to be like I do not think it is true. It’s easy to be manipulated by those who we seek approval from.”

The blond nodded. 

“He is not his father, nor has he ever been. The boy is horribly mistreated and wears his persona better than any Slytherin I have ever met. That includes my own child.” He received a look of astonishment from his companion. “I know, which is why it is crucial to go get him. I know the risks of doing such and I am much more willing to take my chances doing that than leaving him in the hands of Dumbledore.” 

With that, the elder slytherin rose from his seat and headed out the door as he knew he had just given his companion something to think about. When the doors to the study closed Lucius exhaled slowly and massaged his temples to fight away the headache he could feel approaching. The man did make sense in his points and regardless of personal feelings there was still a war going on. He knew that Dumbledore would have no qualms about turning children into soldiers. It had been one of the few reasons that he and his spouses had been so wary of sending their son to Hogwarts. They had thrown out other options, better schools where their son could get lessons from some of the finest teachers all while making new friends along the way. In addition he wouldn't have to be ostracized because of who his parents were. Be that as it may, the one major flaw was that when in trouble he wouldn’t have someone in close proximity to help guide him which was why they ultimately decided on sending him to Hogwarts anyway. 

As he sat there thinking, Lucius thought to himself how much more comfortable their lives would be if they had enrolled Draco in school in a place like Romania or France or even in the Caribbean. Somewhere that they could all move and simply be happy to live and not be constantly under investigation or suspicion. Lucius looked at the papers stacked on his desk and decided they could wait. He could deal with officials later, right now all he wanted was to spend time with his family and take his mind off of this stress. With that he walked out of the study towards the stairs to go get changed and join his family on their horseback outing. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew this chapter was long ^_^

Privet Drive 

After his talk with Nagini, Harry had hoped that she had delivered his message to her master and that meant that the man was on his way to kill him. His scar had been hurting lately, but he didn’t think it was because Voldemort was angry. No, the pain came whenever their minds were connected. It was always like he was floating around in the madman’s head looking at different memories pass by. He couldn’t get further in order to look at them because the last time he did he had burned his hand and woke up with a bad migraine. Now every time he is in his dreams-cape he just watches the memories go by. His aunt and uncle had been less than pleased with his unfinished chores. His aunt screeched at him about being an ungrateful freak while his uncle took a belt to Harry’s healing back. At least it wasn’t the whip. The belt had left whelps, but it didn’t break the skin, only bruised not that that made it any better. The wounds on his back had begun to burn and he was sure that by now he had developed some sort of infection. Which only served to make the beating ten times more excruciating. To make matters worse on the way out Dudley had “accidentally” stomped on his hands and broken his fingers. His aunt looked on in disgust as Harry cradled his broken hand with tears running down his face while his uncle laughed and praised his son for what he had done. 

That had been a couple days ago and even as he worked in the yard there was no sign of him getting better. There was one thing that surprised him to his very core. After being thrown into the cupboard back hitting the wall with a thud, Harry passed out from the pain. When he woke up he found two rolls of cloth gauze. He didn’t question where it came from but went to work on patching himself up. The color of his shirt covered the wrapping along his torso, but the one around his fingers were on full display. He was sure that when his uncle saw it he would be angry but he took one look at Harry’s hand and told him to “Get to work boy or I’ll make good of breaking your other hand.” 

Now here he was yet again tending to garden in the back as his relatives didn’t want him working in the front lest someone see and start asking questions. Thunder rolled up ahead and the sky was getting dark quickly. He knew that if he didn’t finish his chores there was no way that he would be let into the house. Try as he might though he felt sluggish and weak. Harry had taken into account what Nagini had said about the bad magic around his wrists. At first he couldn’t see what the snake saw or felt. That was until he wished for it. At least that’s what he thought happened. He had been thinking about it nonstop and it wasn’t until he was safely tucked away in his room that the area around his wrists started to glow. It continued on for a few minutes before there was a flash of bright light that eventually died down until Harry could see two cuffs that almost looked like shackles around his wrists. They had what looked like a halo around them. He knew what they were as soon as he turned his wrists over and saw the initials AD marked in the center. 

The magic handcuffs were emitting magic that stemmed from the headmaster. He didn’t know what their exact purpose was but he wasn’t naive enough to believe it was for good. Luckily the only person who could see them was Harry and he was able to will them out of sight if he wished to even though he could still feel the weight on them on his arms. He thought about what he was going to do for the rest of the summer with these things on. He knew that if he kept this up then he would be drained of his core by mid July. One thing his magic had always done was heal him after his beatings. His magic was his friend who provided aid when he needed it, and that took a lot of work whether intentional or not. Between his magic trying to heal his body and being drained by the headmaster he knew there would soon be nothing left. The only question was why. Why would the headmaster need to suppress and suck out his magic? How was that going to help him in his confrontation with Voldemort if that was indeed what they were for? 

The Potter heir chose not to think about that right and went back to his task at hand, never once realizing that the coming events leading up to tonight would end up tilting his entire world on its axis.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Malfoy Manor

Back in the magical world Tom, now wearing his Lord Voldemort persona, was sitting in the throne room surrounded by his most loyal circle. He looked around the table at the comrades that he saw as his friends until his eyes stopped on his son who was sitting to his left. The man’s face was a blank mask, but Tom could make out the tendrils of anger and brewing within those dark eyes. Although he hated fighting with him, Tom knew that it was high time for Severus to let go of his petty grudges and realize that the course of action they were about to take would soon play in their favor. 

“Tonight,” Tom started gaining the attention of those present. “We are about to make history. I am hopeful that tonight will be the night that we will be able to turn the course of this war in our favor.” He looked around and let the information sink in. Tom could make out the calculating looks passing through his followers. 

“My Lord, what plan did you have in mind?” Elijah Rosewood asked from the end of the table. His question caused everyone to turn their head in Tom’s direction. 

“We are going to get Potter” was the only reply that he gave, and the dark wizard could see the moments of confusion and astonishment at his word before he was met with neutral expressions. “I have been informed by a reliable source of the Potter brat’s whereabouts and am quite certain that he will be more than willing to join our side, if the circumstances that I have been informed are indeed correct.

“This has to be done with precision and without mistakes. Severus, Lucius, Bellatrix, and Rodolphus will accompany me in retrieving the boy. I want the rest of you spread out in case we have need for reinforcement.” His followers nodded. “No casualties if possible. Defend yourself as needed, but our mission is not to kill. And I need not to explain the consequencessss of failing me tonight.” A shiver ran down the spines of everyone in the room when the snake man hissed. They would not fail him. It was too important and most of them were willing to lay down their lives if necessary.

“Yes, my Lord.” 

“Good. Alright, let’s move out.” 

Lucius, Bellatrix, Rodolphus and Severus apparted out of the manor and to the location Nagini had given them. When they landed at Privet Drive, everyone save Severus and Voldemort shivered at the ordinariness of the neighborhood. 

“It’s so...plain.” Rodolphus proclaimed with an air of disgust. He received hums of agreement. His comrades pulled their masks over their faces and draped their hoods over their heads. They walked along the streets under a disillusionment charm. They moved fast, wanting to get in, nab Potter and get the hell out before they were suspected. The last thing they needed or wanted was for Dumbledore and his cronies to show up. 

“You know which house it is don’t you, Severus?” Tom asked. His son nodded. 

“Yes, not too much farther. It should be the fourth house from the end on the right.” 

They moved in that direction. When they stepped onto the lawn their skin tingled with the magic contained in the blood wards. It left the air feeling stifled and unpleasant, but they paid it no mind. Tom, Severus, and Lucius took their positions at the front of the house while Lord and Lady Lestrange headed for the back. They were to wait on their leader’s signal and then enter the house as backup. Voldemort looked at his right and left hand men and raised his wand, prompting the two wizards to do the same. He took a step back and Severus pointed his wand at the door. With a quick ‘alohomora’ the door was unlocked and open, followed by shrill screaming. 

They moved quickly then, rushing into the house after placing a silencing spell around the perimeter. 

“How are you?!” The men looked to the left and were met by the sight of a skinny woman trying to wrap her arms around a boy who was almost the size of a beach whale. Severus’s face scrunched up behind his mask as he took in the presence of his old rival. He had always hated Petunia Evans and the feeling was more than mutual. She hated anything she deemed “unnatural” and he had to wonder just how the Potter brat fared living with the woman’s wicked ways. He took off his mask and dropped his hood. The look of fear on Evan’s face was soon replaced by rage as she jumped from the couch. 

“You! What are you doing here?! Get out of my house!”

Severus raised an eyebrow. “How eloquent and charming as ever, Tuney.” 

Petunia cringed at the old nickname given to her by her sister when they were children. “Get out before I call the authorities.” She said through gritted teeth. She was met with a raised eyebrow and a sneer. 

“Need I remind you, dear Tuney, that we are not children. And are authorized to use magic as we see fit?” The woman in front of him flinched at the word magic and by the time he had finished talking she looked so pale that her skin was almost grey. Severus smirked. “Now I am to assume that we won’t have any problems out of you, yes?” 

“W-what do you want?”

“Potter.” The reply caused a brief moment of disgust to appear on the woman’s face and although it stunned the Potions Master for a second, he wasn’t the least bit surprised. 

“What do you want from the boy?” 

Severus raised an eyebrow. “I hardly see why that should or would concern you seeing as you seem to harbor no affection towards the boy.”

“I don’t,” Petunia said with a scoff. “But that freak with the flashy clothing made it clear to look after the shit. Waste of space if you ask me.”

For a moment Severus took the time to observe the woman in front of him. Absolutely nothing had changed about with her horrible personality and it seemed that her malice did not age her well. He was suddenly filled with a burst of sympathy for the Potter heir since he too knew what it was like to be hated just for existing. Tobias Snape had been his Petunia Dursley. The old drunkard had been cruel to say the least, wanting nothing to do with his son and hating anything involved with him. Even when his mother had been alive, the man loathed his son with every fiber of his being and did any and everything he could to get rid of him or just to bring him down. And for some reason, when that didn’t work and Eileen spent her time making him feel better, the hate that Tobias harbored for the young Snape only grew with time. It wasn’t until after his mother passed that Severus stopped trying to find any redeeming qualities within his sire and allowed his own hatred manifest. 

It was after he murdered the man in cold blood that he sought refuge with Tom. He understood his principles and agreed with them for the most part. And while working under his wing he developed a relationship with his leader that soon moved away from mentor and protegee and became that of father and son. He had been 17 when Tom had brought up the idea of making him his heir and son by means of blood adoption. Although he had been legally of age in the wizard world, Severus agreed nonetheless and their relationship had only grown since then. It was because of that that he decided he would become a spy for his father against Dumbledore, a man who had no problem with sending abused children back to their abusers and turning a blind eye against their cries of help. He did it with anyone who came from slytherin. He had done it with Severus, he had done it with Tom, and it seemed that he was doing the same thing with Potter. 

His reverie was broken when he heard a bang coming from upstairs and then a sharp gasp. He and his companions looked to the doorway of the kitchen and found Bella leaning heavily against Rodolphus while her husband looked on in worry. The witch had a pained look on her face and her skin had miraculously paled a few shades while also looking slightly green. Her hand was gripping tightly around her wand and Severus could see the muscles of her jaw working from her grinding her teeth together. They all followed her line of sight which was the staircase. Tom moved over to the pair and he and Lucius followed the noise coming from upstairs. 

Petunia moved to stop them but one scathing glare from Severus stopped her in her tracks and she moved back to stand protectively in front of her son. They made their way up the stairs, wands at the ready. They stopped in front of a door that was covered with locks and a small cat flap on the door. They could hear muffled noise coming from inside. Both partners looked at each other, a heavy feeling of dread filling their senses. Lucius moved back a bit and watched his husband raise his wand. 

“ALOHOMORA” 

The door was instantly blown off its hinges and the sight that met them had both of them seeing red. On the floor was Potter who looked to be on the brink of consciousness. The boy was lying face down in a pool of blood, and since his shirt was missing making it easy for them to see where it was coming from. There were whip marks and lacerations all along the child’s torso starting from the bottom of his neck to his tailbone. Above him stood a man who was twice the size of the portly child they had seen downstairs. Said man had yet to notice the two of them behind him which left his defenses wide open. The man, who Severus assumed was Potter’s uncle turned just Lucius raised his wand.

“WHO THE HELL-”

“STUPUEFY!” The man was blown off of his feet and managed to hit the wall on the other side of the room. He fell limply to the ground and Severus rushed over to his student. 

“Potter? Potter!” He said shaking the boy. Tired green eyes looked up at his most hated potions professor. His eyes were glazed and his pupils were dilated. 

“P’fessor ‘Nape” Harry wheezed out. The child's body shook as he coughed and blood spilled out of his mouth. 

“Hush child,” the man instructed gently. He took the handkerchief that Lucius handed to him and cleaned the boy’s face as gently as he could. 

“I’m sorry, professor.” Harry whispered. Severus stopped and looked at him.

“Whatever for?”

“I was- was supposed to beat him. I was ‘pposed to be the savior- a hero.” The potions master looked at the child in his arms and for the first time was wracked with horrible guilt at the way he had treated him before. Po-Harry was no more his father than Severus was his. He was- is a child. A child who was unfairly thrown into a world and placed on a pedestal to be used as a martyr. Harry coughed again, breaking Severus away from his thoughts.

“I’m tired, professor. S-so tired.” Those emerald eyes were now a dull green as Harry’s gaze focused and unfocused on his teacher. The slytherin pulled a vial out of his pocket and gave it to him.

“Take this Harry,” he said while he put the vial of dreamless sleep against the child’s lips. Harry shook his head. 

“Don’t wan’ tha’.” He slurred. Severus persisted. 

“You have to take it. Then we will get you out of here.” He received a slight smile from the child in his lap. Harry shook his head again. 

“Can’t leave. Too late. Headmaster’s already here.” 

That sentence alarmed Lucius and Severus. Lucius raced over to the window and could see the small flashes of light from where aurors were beginning to appear. Harry was right. 

“He’s right, Severus. We have to go. Now.” 

“Leave me. He’ll kill me anyway. Gotta get out of here, leave me.”

Severus rose to his feet lifting Harry in his arms. He looked down at him. “Not a chance.” He looked at his husband. “Let’s go.”

With that, the two of them hurried down the stairs and out the backdoor where the rest of their companions were there waiting for them. Harry had passed out on their way down and was now lying limply in his professor’s arms. No one spoke, each taking a hold of Tom’s arms so they could apparate to safety. The portkey activated just as a flash of light flew over their heads and they were apparated to safety. They had all disappeared by the time the wards around Privet drive disappeared. 


	8. Chapter 8

The group appeared in the main foyer of Malfoy manor. Once they were safe Bellatrix collapsed to the floor unconscious. Rodolphus knelt down by his wife, gently placing her head in his lap while Severus and Tom focused on Harry. Lucius moved to his brother in law after telling a house elf to get Narcissa.

“What’s going on, Rodolphus?”

“It’s because of Potter.” Severus and Tom looked over at the two while Lucius raised an eyebrow to show his confusion. 

“What did Harry do to cause this?”

“Bella is an empath.” The men in the room turned towards the new voice as Narcissa made her way to the group, her healer bag in hand. She stopped by her sister first to check her over. The healer waved her wand in a series of complex motions and watched as her magic performed the diagnostic scan. They waited a second or two before the parchment popped next to Cissa’s head and the witch grabbed it to look it over. She nodded her head only once as it read what she had suspected. Bella was suffering from a severe influx of emotions and it had been too overwhelming. Although she was unaware of the events that took place on the retrieval, it was clear that it had been too much for the witch. 

Not many people knew about the gift that the Lestrange matriarch possessed, no one besides her family and husband. The trait wasn’t common at all, and only a few families had members with the ability. The House of Black had been one of them and even then the chances of a child getting it were usually small. Over the last century, the gene had begun to taper off with the Black children. Most of the time children born into the family were carriers of the gene but never had it themselves. Oddly enough, Narcissa had seen certain signs in Draco that have led her to believe that her son was also an empath. She hadn’t looked much into it, but she had mentioned the revelation to her husbands and it seemed to intrigue them both. It was one of the reasons that she had demanded her son to stay in his room under Dobby’s watchful eye since the last thing she wanted was him to be flooded with any possible negative emotions.

She turned to her brother in law. “She’s going to be fine. I’m not sure how long she has been dealing with the emotions, but her system just became overwhelmed. You’re more than welcome to stay here for the night or you can go home if you wish. All she needs is some sleep and a pepper up potion in the morning. She should be fine by afternoon.” Rodolphus gave her an appreciative nod. 

“Thank you, Cissy.” 

The witch nodded in return offering him a reassuring smile and then moved over to the small child lying in her husband’s arms. Falling gently to her knees, the healer performed the same diagnostic spell on Harry and they waited as the parchment filled with his ailments. When the parchment grows longer than the length on her forearm, the woman is more than a little concerned. She turns to look at Severus and catches him looking down at the Potter heir with a look in his eyes that can only be described as guilt and shame. 

A part of her was proud of the man for showing remorse. She wasn’t blind or oblivious to how Severus treated the boy at school. Not where she seemed to always get her “reports” from Draco in addition to the constant grumbling the man does when the little Potter is mentioned. She placed her hand gently on the back of his neck and treaded her fingers lightly through the hair at the nape of his neck. The treatment eased some of the tension from the man and when he looked up his face was solemn. 

“He would’ve done better in slytherin. I’ve never known anyone to hide this type of abuse like this.”

“It’s not like you would have known-”

“But I should have. I know what it is like to feel alone when you are hurting and just want someone to tell you to make it better. I know what it is like to want just one adult to notice you are hurting and for them to make it okay.” A tear fell down the man’s cheek unnoticed, but Narcissa did and the woman reached out and gently wiped it away. 

“This isn't your fault, Severus.”

“It may as well be,” the man said looking up at his wife. “If not for not noticing then for only adding to the boy’s inner turmoil by constantly belittling him and picking on him. I am no better than his father.”

“This is no time to be placing blame and wallowing in self pity.” Severus looked up when his father spoke. Tom looked into the tormented eyes of the young man in front of him and his heart bled. Not only for him but the small child whose innocence was ripped away by those who were supposed to care about and for him.

“We cannot change the past but we can certainly alter the future. I can see that you have remorse for the way you behaved with young mister Potter. You will have plenty of time to make up for your mistakes and to apologize to him.”

“But how?” The question was meek and soft spoken. 

“You will think of a way in time. I have no intention of letting him go and I am quite certain you feel the same.” There was a question behind that statement that caused Severus to nod his head. “Then you will find a way. But right now, our focus should first be on removing these cuffs off of the boy and then putting him to bed. I have a feeling that he and Draco are going to be in for a huge surprise, but I should say it is for the better.” 

Severus looked up at his father’s words.

“Do you really think letting them meet this early is a good idea. There has been nothing but animosity between those two since their first year.”

“I should hardly think we will have an issue with that anymore,” Lucius interjected. He sat next to his wife and laced her hands with his. “Dragon has told me before that the only reason he has shown hostility towards mister Potter was because of their first meeting in Diagon Alley.”

Severus nodded. “I remember that. He wanted to make friends…”

“Yes and was rejected. But I don’t think it was due to his own thoughts. Dragon told me how Mr. Potter had been with the youngest Weasley boy during their encounter”

There was a passing moment of understanding and Severus nodded. 

“Makes sense. The Weasleys have been so far up Dumbledore’s arse since I can remember and are as “light” as they come.”

“Who knows what a naive Potter could have been told before their encounter,” Narcissa finished. Tom nodded as well. 

“Be that as it may, you and Draco will have time to make it up to Harry and possibly form a type of relationship with him. Especially since he isn’t around people who constantly whisper in his ear. It could be good for him and us.”

“I agree,” the matriarch said. She reached into her bag and pulled out two small vials and a syringe. She handed one of the vials to Severus. “I need you to open his mouth so he can take this nutrients potion. I don’t feel right about waking him up to take it, and I know this will be the easiest one to administer with him asleep.” 

The potions master did as asked and soon the contents of the vial was gone. Narcissa then picked up a shimmering blue potion and the syringe. He looked to the blond witch for an explanation of what she was going to do. 

“This potion will re-break and rearrange any of the misaligned bones in his body seeing as the report stated there were many that healed incorrectly. In addition to that it will close the wounds on his back. The process will be...unpleasant to say the least and I know it will bring him into consciousness. The syringe is filled with a sedative that will keep him under.” 

With that being said the healer handed vial to Lucius then turned back to the unconscious child. She tilted his head to the side and pushed the needle into his neck. Harry whimpered and shifted in his sleep causing Severus to shush him gently. They waited until the boy’s breathing evened out and he went completely limp. It was then that Narcissa poured the contents of the vial into Harry’s mouth and waited as Severus massaged the child’s neck to get him to swallow. Nothing happened at first, as Narcissa predicted as it took a couple of minutes to work. She then stood up with the others following her lead. 

“You can take him to Draco’s room or the room to the left of ours. It will take a minute for the potion to work and I highly doubt you want to be holding him as his bones realign themselves.” She laughed lightly at the disturbed look on the potion master’s face. He went to head for the stairs but before he could turn all the way around Tom spoke.

“I will take him Severus.”

His son looked at him inquisitively. 

“Are you sure?”

“Yes. I’ll take him and you three can go ahead and retire for the night. I will be heading back to my manor after I deposit Mr.Potter.” 

He didn’t wait for a rebuttal and headed for the stairs. The three malfoys looked at one another and shrugged. Narcissa gathered her things and soon joined the hug that Lucius had pulled Severus into. They stood there for a moment just basking in each other’s presence before also heading up the stairs where they could tell their child goodnight, have a light supper and head to bed. Today had been troubling for them all and tomorrow would be a big day for everyone. Better to get some rest before the storm.


	9. Chapter 9

The first thing that Harry noticed even before he opened his eyes was the lack of pain his body was in. He opened his eyes and winced when the light from the morning sun burned at his corneas. His eyes snapped shut and he could see dancing patterns behind his lids. He waited until that subsided to try again. This time he opened his eyes gently and turned his head away from the window a little. When his vision adjusted to the lighting, his senses came into play and recognized that he was no longer in the care of his relatives. The bed he was in was soft and the sheets tucked around him were made of fine silk and a pretty emerald green. Harry sat up and was pleased that he was able to move his back and feel no pain. Looking more around the room he saw so many toys as well as another bed on the opposite side of the room. 

Speaking of, the room was absolutely enormous and was easily the size of the common room in Gryffindor tower. Even with the two beds there was plenty of floor space to walk around. There was a small corner that was filled with books of various sizes and what looked like a toy chest. It made him wonder where he was seeing as he didn’t personally know anyone with enough wealth to afford all of this. He pulled back the covers on the bed and was pleasantly surprised when he was hit with a warm breeze instead of a harsh chill. His naked feet touched the hardwood floor and padded over to the large floor length window by the end of his bed. The view was beautiful. The entire house seemed to overlook a large backyard that was precisely mowed down with a garden a little off to the right filled with flowers that were red and dark pink. There was a gate that stretched around the perimeter and cut off the property before there was a forest. 

After standing there looking at the view, Harry moved to the corner that held all the toys. He caught sight of teddy bears and stuffies that resembled some of the magical creatures he had heard about as well as some he had never seen before. He picked up the hippogriff plush that was almost as big as Harry’s arm. He was a beautiful tawny color with patches of gold and red embellishments. His fur was soft to the touch and Harry felt the need to rub his face against the soft fabric. He sat down facing the corner with the stuffie in his lap, burying his face in the toy. For some reason the action made the boy’s heart feel heavy and Harry suddenly felt engulfed in a wave of loneliness, sadness, and guilt. He shouldn’t be here. He knew better to touch other people’s things, especially without asking. He also knew that freaks like him didn’t deserve nice things like this. Hell he was a freak for even _wanting_ it. He was too old for stuffies and the years when he could have had one he never did since he knew his aunt would not be caught dead buying him _anything_. 

Tears began to prickle in his eyes and he swallowed hard around the lump in his throat. Where was his professor? Why hadn’t they let Vernon kill him, or at least kill him themselves. He remembered his potion professor coming to save him the night before. He had assumed that he had been sent by Voldemort to either bring him to him or to carry out the task of killing him. The small boy wished that it had been the latter. Then there would be no need to fight this war. No need to be the headmaster’s plaything. With him gone the way could have been as good as over and yet here he was. All the times he had prayed for someone to take him to Death no one listened. They tortured and tormented him but even when he was on death’s doorstep someone always had to bring him back. Taking him away from the one peaceful thing he could ask for; the only merciful thing he had ever asked for. 

Sobs left the small child and he buried his face within the fur of the stuffie in his arms. The soft fur gave him a sense of security he never had, and for some reason that made the pain in his chest all the more agonizing. Potter had been so enclosed in his thoughts that he was unaware that he had woken the other person who had been sleeping peacefully in the other bed. Draco woke up, not from the gryffindor’s sobs but from the overwhelming despair and pain radiating off of him. The little malfoy had watched Harry get up and move around, looking nervous as if he thought someone was going to yell at him or something. He didn’t move since he didn’t want to alarm his classmate that he was up. He saw Harry pick up his hippogriff stuffie and touch the rest of his stuffed animals that were all neatly arranged in his security corner. Normally Draco’s first instinct would have been to get upset at someone messing around in his place of homeostasis without his knowledge or permission. But there was something different. The Potter he had seen at school was always so sure of himself, boastful even. The Potter here in his room suddenly seemed so small and fragile. 

With that he let the gryffindor sit in his safe space, but the more he sat by himself the darker his emotions got and Draco could feel every one of them. They made his heart hurt and he wanted nothing more than to jump out of bed and hug Harry for all of his worth. He wanted to protect him and make his pain and torment go away. And after that, he wanted to kill the person who had hurt him so. As soon as that thought passed his mind, Draco frowned as he realized that he too played a role in hurting Harry. He had tormented the boy as well and for the longest time Draco told himself that he was justified. He had wanted to be his friend and Potter had turned his nose up at him and looked down at him like he was a piece of filth on the bottom of his shoes. The disgust, while unpleasant, wasn't something he wasn’t used to. It had been the rejection that hurt the most especially when he genuinely wanted to get to know the boy. Draco had wanted to know Harry not Harry Potter the savior or The Boy Who Lived. 

The longer Harry sat in the corner and sobbed, the harder it was for Draco to simply act like he was unaware. He felt tears prick his own eyes and he whimpered softly. He shifted a bit in his bed and rose slowly. Harry gasped as he did. The green eyed child immediately dropped the stuffie in his hands and began to apologize profusely for touching his things. Draco paid it no mind at all, but still slowly made his way over to Harry. He moved with caution as if he was approaching a wounded animal. 

“I-I-I’m s-sorry M-malfoy,” Harry stuttered. “I d-didn’t know this was your room or your toys. I-”

“I’m sorry, Harry.” 

A look of shock dropped over Harry’s face: one because when had Malfoy ever referred to him as Harry? Second, what was he sorry for?

“F-for what?” 

Tears continued to fall down the gryffindor’s cheeks and it only proved to make it harder for Draco to control his emotions. The blond child reached down and gave the hippogriff back to Harry.

“I’m sorry I was so mean to you at school.” Draco choked out which only further shocked Harry. “All I had ever wanted was to be your f-friend,” talking about it out loud seemed to be more painful than he thought it would be. A lump formed in his throat and he pushed down the sobs that wanted to escape. 

“I wanted to be your friend and you didn’t want to be mine. I’ve never hated you, but you hated me the minute you met me, and I didn’t know how to deal with it.”

Tears were fast falling down Harry’s cheeks as he listened to his school rival, or former rival? The blond boy had his head bowed and had wrapped his arms around his torso as a means of protection. Harry knew that form, he did it himself. 

Draco looked back up at Harry and the look his eyes caused a sob to escape the child’s mouth. His tears only seemed to be a catalyst as Harry felt his lower lip tremble and was unable to stop his own tears. Neither one knew what to do and seemed content to simply stare at each other as they cried. Draco hugged his arms around his torso tighter, and for some reason that didn’t sit well with Harry. Despite all the drama the two had put each other through seeing the slytherin prince look so broken and disheartened hurt Harry. So he did the only thing he could think of. He put the stuffie down on the bed and reached his arms out to give the blond child a hug. 

Draco stiffened at first and Harry was quite jerky in his moments, but eventually Draco removed his arms from around his torso and returned the hug. This seemed to open up a floodgate and the boys let out their ailments and tears on one another’s shoulder. That was how Severus and Lucius had found them. 

Severus had been worried when the trio walked down to the dining room for breakfast and noticed that Draco wasn’t there. He expressed his worry and offered to check on him, and since they all knew of the relationship between Draco and Harry Lucius offered to come along with him. Whatever they had expected to walk into it certainly wasn’t their son standing in the middle of his room with his arms wrapped around his rival, both red faced and crying. Severus cleared his throat gently causing the two to jump apart and Harry to fall back on his bottom. The potion master walked over to the fallen boy and Lucius walked over to his son. The slytherin head of house looked into those saddened green eyes and blotchy face and wondered what exactly had happened up here. 

He didn’t say anything as he and Potter looked at each other, but he noticed the boy’s lower lip trembling. He reached out his arms to pick him up making sure to keep his movement slow and his hands where Harry could see them. Placing his hands under the child’s armpits, he sat himself on the floor and placed Harry in his lap. The boy didn’t have the energy to fight him so he laid his head against his teacher’s chest and sighed when he felt long fingers card through his hair. Draco was the mirror image of Harry, but Lucius opted to sit on the bed rather than on the floor.The men looked at each other before Severus looked down at Harry. He took a handkerchief out of his robe pocket and gently wiped his face clean while Lucius worked on their son. Despite this though, the tears continued to fall. 

“What’s all these tears about, hmm?” Severus asked gently. His words only caused Harry to cry harder. It was Draco who answered his Daddy’s question despite his own want to give into his emotions. 

“Harry’s sad.” Lucius looked down at his son and silver grey eyes looked into his own. “I hear h-him get up this morning,” Draco hiccuped. “And he was playing with Zeus. I was gonna come get you, but then he got really, really sad, Papa. And it hurt so bad.”

His words tapered off as his sobs clogged his throat and Lucius hugged his child close to his chest. He shushed him gently. 

“Shhh, Dragon. It’s okay. Shhhh you’re alright.”

His son shook his head even as he buried his face in his chest and cried. 

“But I’m not. I hurt him too Papa.” The malfoy heir looked at his father. “I hurt him and he was already hurting and I just wanted him to like me and he didn’t. But I hurt him so bad and he’s so sad. I don’t like that he’s sad. It makes my heart hurt.”

Lucius, Severus, and Harry looked at the blond while he spoke and both parents could feel their heart break as they listened to their child cry. If anything, this seemed to confirm to them that Draco was an empath. He seemed to be feeding off the emotions that Harry was giving off and if he had to guess Severus would say that Harry was doing the same. The dour man shared a look with his husband before Lucius rose with Draco in his arms. He walked towards the door with the intention of separating the two until they were both calm enough to be in each other’s presence. 

This seemed to be the wrong thing as it only caused a new bout of tears and the two boys looked at each other as if they would never see each other again. Lucius began to walk around with his son while Severus rocked Harry all the while whispering sweet nothings in his ear. 

“Shush now. You’ve had a busy morning haven’t you?” He crooned. “It’s alright, darling, hush. You’re okay, sweet boy. No one is taking Draco away.” Severus cradled the child’s head to his chest as he rocked him back and forth. The rhythmic thumping of his heart soothed Harry along with the deep rumbling of the man’s silky voice. Severus looked down at the raven in his lap and said child looked back up at him. He ran his finger gently down Harry’s face and the child closed his eyes at the touch. 

It caused something to stir within his chest and he watched the child in his lap soak up the comfort he was giving. He had not felt this way about anyone since Draco and now all he wanted to do was protect Harry the same way he would his own child. He knew their relationship was not the best and he would try his absolute hardest to make up for it, all while vowing to be the guardian this child needed. He would give Harry the reassurance and guidance he needed to strive. He swore then and there that he would be one of the few adults in Harry’s life that he could finally trust. Severus would allow Harry the same life of innocence and childishness that his son had and he was sure that his wife and husband would be there to help him along the way. He swore it.


	10. Chapter 10

After the last of the tears ceased Lucius opted to take Draco down for breakfast while Severus scanned Harry, but both boys insisted on staying with each other. Neither men had the heart to refuse their request and Lucius went to breakfast after dropping a quick kiss to Severus’s lips, and both children’s forehead. The soft gesture took Harry for a surprise as he had never known the Malfoys to be anything other than ice cold. But then again he felt the same way about Snape and yet the man had just sat with them for the last ten minutes with Harry in his lap and he comforted him. All the while he watched Lucius give the exact same treatment to his son, and while it was definitely weird to be on the receiving end of such affection it was certainly not unwelcome. 

Severus had Harry lie on the bed and asked him to remain completely still as he ran a diagnostic scan. Draco sat on the edge of the bed and wrapped his fingers around Harry’s. The raven haired boy lifted his head and sent the blond a small smile of thanks which caused said child to beam at him. Severus watched the interaction with fondness and no small amount of hope. He wasn’t exactly sure what had gone on in this room to cause the floodgates to open but it really did seem to be the very thing they needed in order for them to develop some sort of understanding and trust between the residence of this house. Don’t get him wrong, they still had a far ways to go before Harry was completely trusting of them as well as for Draco to feel secure in the budding relationship he may have with the young Potter, but Severus was beyond hopeful that by the end of the summer the boys would be as thick as thieves. 

That seemed to be the case now as they sat together whispering and giggling. The scan didn’t take as long as the night before since the potion that Narcissa had given Harry had indeed done its job and fixed the child’s physical injuries. He was still malnourished, but that was an issue that would be dealt with over time and would come to pass with a proper diet. Unfortunately, Harry would always be on the shorter side due to the neglect and abuse he suffered at the hands of his relatives. No matter how many nutrients potions they had him take or how much vegetables and fruit they filled onto his plate, he would never surpass Draco in height. Casting a tempus charm Severus saw that it was far too late for breakfast but was much too early for lunch, and he was sure that by now the rest of the house had already eaten. 

In order to make up for this blunder they would opt to have a light brunch to hold them over until lunch time when they could have a proper meal. He looked down at his two students.

“Alright, Mr. Potter, you are free to go.” Severus made sure to keep his tone light and carefree as he didn’t want the boy to think himself to be in any trouble. Be that as it may the child sat up with a slight frown on his face. He raised his eyebrow in question and instead of Harry elaborating on what was bothering him said child simply looked towards Draco with a smile on his face that just seemed a little too forced. Draco gave Harry a look, but the boy chose to ignore it. 

“Draco, why don’t you take Harry out to the garden and we will have the elves bring us a light brunch before lunch in an hour or two.” Severus said to his child, then paused for a moment. “If that is what Harry would like to do.” 

The child in question looked up at his professor with a look of uncertainty on his face as if they would get angry at him refusing. He let go of Draco’s hands and looked down at his lap while fiddling with his thumbs. 

“Harry”

The boy flinched when he felt a finger hook under his chin to lift his face to his professor. Dark eyes searched his and when the man spoke his tone was still gentle and light. 

“If you do not wish to eat out in the garden you do not have to. You may eat here in the house if you would like, you may even eat in here if you would like. I would prefer it, however, if you get yourself acquainted with the residence of the house seeing as you will be with us for quite some time.” 

Severus’s words did not produce its desired effect. What were supposed to be calming, reassuring words did the opposite and put the child on high alert. Harry looked down again, but this time mumbled something under his breath that neither Severus or Draco could hear. When Severus hooked his finger under Harry’s chin again to lift his head again he was both surprised as well as somewhat pleased when the child fought against his motion in order to keep his head tilted. He tried again but Harry refused to budge. By the third attempt, Severus did the only he knew to do when dealing with a defiant child. 

“It is rude and improper to not look someone in the eye when they speak to you, Mr. Potter,” Harry and Draco flinched when Severus used his teacher voice, or as Draco liked to call it his “Disciplinary voice.” Harry slowly raised his head and let his eyes meet the dark pools that belonged to his professor. Severus' lips were turned into a frown, and it was taking everything for Harry not to look back down at his lap. “Now, can you repeat what you said without mumbling?”

“W-when are you going to take me to him?” Harry’s voice was no higher than a whisper and even Draco had to strain to hear him.

“Him?” Severus asked with a raised brow although he had a feeling that he knew who Harry was referring to.

Harry nodded. “Is he going to kill me?”

Draco had slowly put the puzzle together and knew that Harry was referring to his grandpa Tom. 

“I assume you are referring to the Dark Lord?” Severus asked. He again received a nod. The potions master did not say anything instead waiting for Harry to look him in the eye. When he did, he spoke in a calming manner. “At some point today I will have to take you to him-”

Harry’s eyes widened and he began to tremble. He looked back down at his lap and fiddled with his thumbs again in a show of anxiety. 

“But,” Severus continued, “it is not for reasons that you think. It is not to kill you as the Dark Lord has no intention of doing so. He is the only one here who knows how to remove those magic cuffs from your wrists and wishes to do so as soon as possible.” 

Harry looked down at his wrists. He had forgotten about the cuffs. But what about…?

“But the prophecy said-”

“You know about the prophecy?” Severus interrupted with a sharp gaze. He tried to keep the anger out of his voice since he didn’t want to scare either of the children, but when Harry gave a small nod he could not keep from growling. Harry looked frightened of his professor. Draco took Harry’s hand and glared at his daddy something that the man chose to ignore. The boy kept mumbling "I'm sorry" under his breath.

Severus knelt down in front of Harry who flinched back a little. 

“I am not angry with you Harry, child." The boy looked at the slytherin in confusion and fear. Severus continued, "I am angry at the headmaster."

"Why?" Harry asked with a tilt of the head. He reminded both of the slytherins of a confused puppy.

"You should not have been told that. The headmaster was wrong for telling you that especially when it is a lie.”

“I-it is?” 

“Yes, it is. Things are never as black and white as they seem as I am sure you gathered. That is such the case in the relationship between you and the Dark Lord.”

“B-but-”

“But what, child?” Severus prodded gently. He took Harry’s other hand in his and the touch calmed the last of Harry’s trembling. 

“He said that we had to fight for him to kill me. A-and he rescued me. Isn’t that why you showed up?” Green doe like eyes looked up at the dour man. Severus ran a hand over his face and exhaled. 

“No, that is not why he rescued you. He has no intentions to kill you or fight you. You are a child. It is not a child’s place to fight in a war started by adults for adults. Such a heavy burden should have never been placed on your shoulders. You deserve to live as carefree a life as any normal child does.”

Harry bowed his head. “But I’m not normal. I’m a freak.”

Severus sucked in a sharp breath and Draco looked at the boy next to him in shock. He had no idea Harry thought so low of himself. He did not know much about his home life but Harry was anything but a freak. Draco wrapped his arms around him. Harry stiffened at the first contact but relaxed after a second. 

“Harry you are not a freak, and you will refrain from referring to yourself as such both in my presence and within the walls of this house.”

“But my aunt-”

“Your aunt is an insecure woman who projects her own insecurities on those who cannot protect themselves. She and the rest of what your relatives have ever said to you had been completely wrong. Do you understand me?”

He wanted to. Harry wanted to believe Snape so badly. Oddly enough he felt that he could trust the man after spending an hour with him than he ever could at the Dursleys. He wanted to believe it to be true, that Snape would never lie to him, but old habits die hard. 

Severus could see Harry contemplating his words and he could not and did not blame him in the slightest. In all the boy’s short life all he had ever known was lies. And for what? Because his aunt was as jealous of him as she had been of her sister. Petunia Dursley nee Evans was a pathetic excuse for a human being and would pay for the trauma she had caused Lily’s son. 

“Harry?” 

The gryffindor looked when Snape called his name and nodded his head. They both knew he was lying. This was the reason that Severus reached out and ran his hand through the boy’s hair.

“We will work on your confidence at a later date, but for right now we all need sustenance before we go see the Dark Lord.” Severus said as he rose, wincing when his knees cracked. He turned to head downstairs for some much needed food when he was sure that both boys were following closely behind him. 

Harry started trembling a little as they made it towards the staircase but not as hard as before. Draco took one look at his nervous classmate before taking his hand in his and giving it a gentle squeeze. The blond received a soft smile of thanks from Harry as they followed after the potions master.


	11. Chapter 11

Severus led the boys to the left wing of the house where Tom resided when he stayed with them. He could tell that Harry was becoming more agitated the closer they got to the Dark Lord. Draco was trying to get the child to relax by cracking corny jokes or just trying to engage the boy in small talk. It would work for a little while and then there would be silence in which Harry would turn back to his thoughts. Severus placed a hand gently on Harry’s shoulder and he flinched before trying to relax. He looked up at his professor and the man looked down at him with warm eyes. 

“Do try to relax, Harry” Severus stopped and knelt in front of him. “I know your thoughts are running wild, but I guarantee you that you have nothing to worry about. No one in this house will hurt you or let you be hurt.”

“Yeah Harry!” Draco interjected. “And if they do, I’ll protect you.” The blond boy said while puffing out his chest. This got Harry to giggle. The sound was like music to Snape’s ears and made Draco beam at the boy. 

They arrived at the study in no time and although he was still nervous, Harry found himself being able to relax only a little. Severus knocked on the door three times and opened it upon the reply to enter. Whatever Harry had expected the Dark Lord’s study to look like was definitely not what was in front of his face. Where he expected the room to be dark and gloomy with curtains closing out any light from the windows, the room screamed of authority. The walls were mahogany and there were book shelves lined up next to each other on the left side of the room. There was a large fireplace that was burning bright and only seemed to add to the warmth radiating around the room. There was a couch and love seat set that had burgundy cushions and a luscious rug lying under a coffee table. This was all on the right side of the study while placed directly centered was a large dark wood desk covered in neatly stacked papers, cigars and office supplies. A small cooler filled with alcohol was next to the desk. And behind that desk was the man of the hour- Lord Voldemort.

Contrary to popular belief the man looked nothing like people described and he didn’t look like he did when Harry met him his first year. That man had been hideously ugly and all around terrifying with his snake like features, pale skin and red eyes. The man before him looked like someone who would work at the ministry with Mr. Malfoy. His hair was dark brown at the roots while the strands alternated between a dark brown and peppered color. It was well kept and combed back, and the hair at the man’s temples were slowly but surely turning grey. He looked up at their entry and if Harry could describe his face as anything it would be handsome. Despite his changing hair color, the man hardly had any indication about his aging save a few lines around his mouth and a line or two on his forehead. His eyes were still red, but instead of the creepy allure they had before, they reminded Harry of a pure garnet gem. 

Harry took a step closer to Severus, or rather stepped behind him and grabbed onto the hem of his robe. His professor looked down at him and placed his hand on the top of his head to reassure him. His deep eyes were open and soft in order to show Harry that there was truly nothing to fear. And if that didn’t help, Harry’s tension was eased when Draco let go of his hand ran to the Dark Lord with a shout of 

“Grandpa!”

Harry’s eyes widened and his mouth dropped open especially when Voldemort pushed his seat back in order for Draco to jump into his lap and give him a hug. The man chuckled warmly at the blond’s show of affection. Harry looked up at Severus and was even more shocked to find the man smirking but also looking at the pair with fondness. Potter looked back at the pair and watched as Draco snuggled into the chest of the most dangerous wizard of their time. Said man only squeezed his companion before laying a kiss to the top of his head.

“How are you today, my little dragon?” Tom asked as he leaned back in his chair to look at his grandchild. “We missed you at breakfast.”

“I know, but I had to stay with Harry. He was scared.” The proclamation made Harry blush which only darkened when both pairs of eyes turned to look at him. There was no malice shining through those red eyes. 

“Was he now?” Tom asked while still glancing at the child clinging to his son. He looked away and back to his grandson when he began to fidget and moved further behind Severus. “What was little Harry scared of?” 

Harry became flustered at the nickname and he felt like it was on especially with two people talking about him like he wasn’t even there. 

“He was scared of you.” Draco said looking up at Tom. “He said you were going to kill him. Y-you’re not are you?” The child asked fearfully. 

Tom ran his hands through Draco’s hair. “No, Dragon, I am not.”

Draco sighed in relief at the proclamation while Harry moved to get a better look at the man behind the desk, his eyes wide with shock. Even though his professor had been telling him that all morning, hearing it from the person you were meant to be killed by was much different from someone who knew them. Severus looked down at Harry and pushed him slightly in front of him when he felt the boy let go of his robes. The child didn’t fight it but he made no effort to move much closer to the pair across the room. 

Tom ushered Draco from his lap so that he could get up from behind his desk. He made his way over to his son and the young Potter. He had to give the boy credit, he put up a brave face. He could feel the fear and anxiety even before the child walked in the room. Those emotions were even stronger now and he made his way over to the pair and knelt down in front of him. Tom, like his son, kept his expression neutral and his eyes warm and gentle. He had no intention of hurting the child and only wished to ease his fears. When he knelt in front of him, he kept his movements slow as not to surprise him. The boy honestly looked like a skittish rabbit. 

“Hello, Mr. Potter” 

“H-hello, L-Lord-” 

Tom held up his hand, ignoring the flinch it caused. “No need to use such a title. You may call me Tom or Mr. Riddle if you wish.” 

Harry again wore a face of surprise and Tom had to hide his smirk. “Y-yes sir.” 

This time Tom did smile, and it seemed to help the young child relax a bit. 

“May I call you Harry?”

Harry nodded. “Yes, that’s okay,” he said looking up into his eyes. 

“Good. Now, Harry, Nagini tells me that you have been harboring bad magic.” 

At this Harry turned his head towards the fireplace where the giant snake had been dozing. He could feel his panic begin and he suddenly had an urge to run. He would have given into said urge were it not for the steady hand placed on his shoulder by Professor Snape. 

“There is no need to worry child. It is nothing to be afraid of or ashamed of. And I have asked for you to be brought here so that I could remove them and help you heal. Both physically and magically.” 

Harry gave Tom the confused puppy head tilt and the Dark Lord could not deny that the child in front of him was anything less than precious and adorable.

“B-But I had potions. I’m all better now.” 

It was Severus who replied to the child. He knelt down next to his father. “While that may be the case Harry, the potions only helped heal the physical wounds on your body. The weakness you most likely feel at this moment is not only due to your lack of nutrition but the drainage of your magic.”

“By removing the cuffs, your core will eventually heal,” Tom finished off. 

The two fully grown wizards recognized that something was causing Harry to become anxious because they could see his small body trembling. He looked between the two of them before stuttering out, “W-will it hurt?” 

“Taking the cuffs off will not be painful at all. The pain, or ache rather,” Tom atoned when the child blanched. “Will come from your core healing itself. As your magic gains strength it will feel sort of like you have exerted your body. Like aching muscles after a full workout.” 

“But it will go away?” The green eyed boy asked. 

“Yes it will,” Severus nodded. He ran his hands through the child’s hair to sooth his worries. 

“When can we remove them?” Harry asked. 

“If you will sit on the couch next to Draco we can get them off right now.” 

The trio moved to the sitting area of the study and Harry sat next to Draco who had opted to read a book while his grandpa and daddy talked to his friend. He closed the book and placed it on the table, scooting closer to Harry for moral support. Said child sent a grateful smile to his blond companion before turning back to the in front of him. 

Tom sat on the coffee table in front of the children with Severus sitting next to him. “Severus is going to help me since this will drain me if I do it myself,” Riddle said as a way of explanation. After that, the men had Harry hold his arms out in front of him and warned him to remain very still. The two began moving their wands in complex patterns above the boy’s wrists where the cuffs were. Harry could feel the magic pulsing around his wrists. The tingling was light and pleasant in comparison and the heaviness that the cuffs carried. They began to glow until they began physically vision. Both Harry and Draco watched in rapt fascination as the men worked. They watched until there was a blinding light that caused the two boys to turn away from the scene at hand. 

Before they knew it it was over and there was a clunking noise from where the cuffs fell off and hit the ground. Harry moved his wrists in circular motions as if he couldn’t believe he was finally free. Physically at least. He felt tears prick his eyes and he did something he never thought he would do. The little green eyed boy reached out and hugged the Dark Lord all the while thanking him. 

Tom was shocked at first but let his arms wrap about the child as he cried. 

“Thank you so much,” Harry hiccuped from his place in Tom’s neck. The man holding him reached up and ran his fingers through his hair as the child cried. Shushing him all the while. 

“You are ever so welcome, child.”

Harry pulled back from Tom’s hold only for a second to give the same treatment to his professor. He, unlike his father, was slowly beginning to love holding Harry. He snaked his arms around the boy’s tiny frame and hugged him tightly. He let him go when Harry pulled back, only for him to move back into his father’s arms. The potions master could not help the slight feel of jealousy he had, and his father smirking at him let him know that the man understood his feelings. Nevertheless Tom held the child in his lap and cradled his head where Harry placed it on his chest. There were still a few tears falling down his cheeks, but they were happy. For the first time in a long time Harry felt good. He felt protected here in the man’s arms. A content sigh left his lips as he shifted to get comfortable before snuggling into Tom’s chest. 

There was rustling behind him, but he paid it no mind. Harry, who was suddenly hit with a wave of fatigue, closed his eyes and opted to sleep. If he had worried to open his eyes he would have found that, just like this morning, Draco was his mirror image. The boy had gotten a little teary eyed when Harry cried, but like the dark haired boy Draco could feel that it wasn’t sadness. The malfoy heir had reached out for his daddy. Not because he was sad but because he wanted to be held. And Severus, having never denied his child’s needs, pulled his little dragon into his lap and rocked him. Since there weren't any further important things to deal with today and lunch wasn’t for another hour or so, Tom and Severus made themselves comfortable around the fire and talked quietly with one precious bundle in each set of arms.


	12. Chapter 12

After the magic cuffs were removed, the children were left in the care of Tom while Severus headed downstairs to work on a few potions that needed to be restocked. Tom had offered to watch the children and would eventually wake them when it was time for lunch. During that time he would go over the paperwork that would help remove the creature restriction. He glanced over at the boys and smiled fondly as they shuffled on the makeshift bed Severus had conjured up. Draco and Harry were snuggled up to each other like a pair of puppies. The dark haired child had shifted so that his head was tucked under Draco’s chin, and the little blond had wrapped an arm protectively around the frail child’s shoulders. Nagini had positioned herself in a barrier like fashion around the pair; close enough for comfort and protection, but far away enough so that the boys could move if they so wished to. Knowing that they were content, Tom turned back to his task at hand. 

While all was well at the manor, no one was aware of the chaos taking place in the dungeons of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Screams echoed through the cold caverns of the castle as a man lay on the ground writhing in agony. Blue eyes that were as cold as the Arctic stared back at the captive man on the ground. Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore was not having a good day. He had woken up with every intention of making his daily rounds to the families of his pawns, the Weasleys to be more exact, then coming back and going over plans as to how to get the Potter spawn completely under his control. The boy had not come when he was summoned which had led the headmaster to panic for a brief moment. The cuffs he had placed on the child’s wrists after the troll incident had been used as a way to control the boy’s magic while also being used as a way to summon the child at his beck and call.

The little brat had learned early on that fighting him was futile and only resulted in pain. Hermione Granger and the youngest Weasley boy, Ronald, had been given the task of keeping an eye on the savior and keeping him in line at all times. They were to report any suspicious activity the boy displayed and he would be punished for it. In addition to the magic control, the cuffs forbid anything that took place behind closed doors from being revealed. He had opted to place the same compulsion charms on the child as he had done with Molly and Arthur, but thought better of it seeing as the last thing he needed were worried or suspicious muggle parents. Luckily for him, he didn’t have to since both the Granger girl and Weasley boy idolized the headmaster and never questioned his motives. They also knew when to ask questions and when to keep their mouths shut. 

Dumbledore was no fool to think that people would think his methods of warfare were morally ethical, but as far as he was concerned as long as their world could be rid of Tom Marvolo Riddle the better off the world would be. The man had a soft heart when it came to creautes and the likes, and had been prone to digging into crevices where he ought not to be. During his school years, the half blood would often be found with his nose deep in a book regarding some wizard law or tradition that had been long ago banned. The boy was too inquisitive for his own good and it had irked Albus’s nerves as much then as it did now. Most rituals and traditions were not dark, and Albus knew that much. He was aware that it was the intention of the caster that determined what was light and dark. He also knew that most people in the wizarding world were ignorant of this fact and were sheep to their very core. They followed those with power and success, and it wasn’t until the defeat of Grindelwald that the headmaster had figured that out. They praised him for his bravery and held on to every word that came out of his mouth without question. That was how he liked it and how he needed it to be. 

He made sure to put as many ethical restrictions on creatures as he could for the simple fact that most of them lived by their own set of rules and societal guidelines. This meant that they had their own governments and councils which left Albus as an outsider. They didn’t have to blindly follow him as they could migrate wherever they saw fit without any regard to the wizard world altogether. The thought of powerlessness never did sit right with the great wizard and often left a sour taste in the back of his throat. So in order to gain control, he was the one who came up with the rules and regulations that needed to be followed as well as the punishments that befit the crimes of not doing so. 

Over the years, the headmaster had managed to completely ostracized the were population, making it near impossible for them to live the same life of luxury that magic wielding people had. That meant in order to get the necessities they needed, there needed to be a connection with the right sort of people. The relationship was manipulation and blackmail at its finest. And lately the Riddle brat had been getting on his nerves by trying to abolish the system that had been in place for years. It seemed almost every meeting of the Wizengamot there was some talk about creature liberation. The topic was starting to get old, at least to Albus, but there seemed to be a few members who were beginning to vote in Riddle’s favor. Or at least were becoming more willing to hear him out on his viewpoints. Thus far there had been at least four of the sacred 28 to side with the movement for law reform. Malfoy, Greengrass, Rosier, and Abbot were all backing up Riddle. While most seemed to be on the fence about the idea, some were more willing to side with Dumbledore on the notion that things need not be changed. He knew that he could get some of the more powerful houses like Black, Longbottom, and Shacklebolt who held a large number of seats in the house, then the majority would rule and the notion would be dropped. 

This was another reason he needed the Potter brat under his thumb. Harry’s connection with the Longbottom heir would be of use to persuade Augusta to his cause. Most people assumed that because James, Frank and Alice had been friends and worked together as aurors that their views were the same. Dumbledore could not deny that they agreed on a fair number of things, but the Potter were a light family whereas the Longbottoms had always remained a neutral factor. The same went for Shacklebolt. Kingsley may work as an auror and with the light in the Order, but he had proven himself to be a just man and refused to see things as simply black and white. Everyone knew that the Blacks classified as dark as well as the Malfoys, but Albus knew that he would never be able to manipulate Lucius into his plans. Both wizards had a mutual hatred for each other as well as untrust. However, with Sirius being locked away in prison, Albus could eventually get Harry to let the headmaster look over the Black proxy seats and vote in his stead until the boy came of age and could claim his lordship. 

Sirius was the last living Lord of the house after the death of his parents. Since the man had no desire to marry or have children, he had agreed to name Harry as the heir to the Black house and fortune. If Sirius had disregarded the title all together after graduating, his young brother Regulus Black would have taken over. Unfortunately, the rest of the world knew that the youngest Black child of Orion and Walburga had been a loyal follower of He Who Must Not Be Named, and had died in his clutches. To the rest of the world, Regulus Arcturus Black was no more which left Harry as Lord Black. 

Albus looked down at the skinny, frail body shivering at his feet. The man’s black hair had lost its shine a long time ago and was now matted together and coated with dust and dirt. It fell over eyes that were sunken into his skull. Those gray eyes looked up at the headmaster with pure hatred. Pale skin was now grey and was so translucent that Albus could count his veins. The tattered robes did nothing to fight off the cold in the dungeon cells. Albus tilted his head as he looked down at him. 

“You have been quite difficult today, young one.” He received a death glare from under the shaggy bangs. Albus chuckled while twirling his wand between his fingers. “Now, now no need to be hostile. Just tell me what I need to know and I’ll ease your suffering.” 

The old man had swatted down in front of his captive and ran a cold finger down the man’s sunken cheeks. The touch gave off a gentleness that his prisoner knew meant no good. When the man’s wrinkled finger came in contact with his skin he jumped back and hissed as if he had been burned. The headmaster frowned a little at the motion as if he were genuinely hurt. He grabbed the man’s chin harshly in his hand and forced him to look at him. Albus liked the fear in his bluish gray eyes.

“I know he’s still been in contact with you.” His grip on his chin tightened causing him to wince. “He’s no fool and he very well knows that you are alive. He’s been communicating with you hasn’t he?” 

His prisoner shook his head as much as he could with the hold on his chin. Albus snarled and let go of the man’s face. He stood up and looked down his nose at him. He then moved at a speed the captive didn’t see coming and kicked the man in his jaw. The only sound made was a pain grunt as the man’s bone broke, its crack reverberating off the walls. He fell to the floor in pain and breathed deeply in order to fight the stars dancing behind his eyes. 

“We can keep this up as long as you want, child.” 

Albus began to twirl his wand again but this time a light began to glow from the tip. The frail man winced against and whimpered softly. The headmaster tsked and shook his head. 

“You do only do this to yourself,” he said with a tired sigh. “We wouldn’t be in this position if you would only tell me the truth. It does set you free, you know?” He chuckled at his play on words. He knelt down again and pushed the tip of his wand under the man’s chin. “Just so you know though, no matter how little fight you have left in you,” he smirked, “You don;t get to die until I saw you can.” 

With those words, he looked into the pain’s eyes and cast a silent Legilimens. A second later the dungeon was filled with tortured screams. 


	13. Chapter 13

“Master Dark Lord sir, it be time for lunch sir,” Dobby said when he popped in an hour later. Tom looked up from his task at hand and offered a soft smile to the trusted Malfoy elf. 

“Thank you, Dobby. We will be down in a few minutes.” 

With the blink of an eye the elf returned to the kitchen to set up and Tom rose to go and wake the children. Twisting his back, the man sighed as relief flowed through him when his spine popped in all of the right places. He shook out his shoulder and made his way over to the bed. He kneeled down on the side where Harry was lying and gently ran his hands through his hair to rouse him from his slumber. He found Harry to be a light sleeper since his actions caused the boy to shift around after about thirty seconds or so. 

“Come on Harry,” the man cooed. “It is time to get up. It’s lunch time.” 

The little gryffindor whined and tried to move away from the hand pulling him away from his sleep. 

“Don’ wanna. Sleepy.” The boy mumbled before turning his back on Tom. A split second later, he watched the child spring up with wide fearful eyes as if he were afraid that he would be struck for his disobedience. Tom pulled his hand away and was filled with sadness when Harry wrapped his arms around himself as a form of protection. 

“I-I’m sorry sir. I-I m-m-mean M-M.r Riddle.”

Tom held back a sigh. He knew he shouldn’t have automatically assumed that Harry would be all better in just a day. Hell it hadn’t even been a full 24 hours since he had come to the manor, but there had been a shred of hope that the boy would feel at least remotely comfortable here. At least that is what he went off of after taking off the cuffs. He turned his eyes back to the trembling child. Harry’s fear was palpable and he wasn’t the only one who thought so because Draco was beginning to shift in his sleep, letting out little whimpers all the while. Tom had to defuse the situation lest he be pulled into a crying session with both children. 

“You are not in trouble, Harry child,” the man said while raising his hand to card his fingers through Harry’s messy locks. He made sure to keep his movements slow and sure so that the boy could see he meant him no harm. Long, pale fingers ran through the soft hair and after the initial flinch Harry relaxed considerably. “It is time for lunch. Everyone is waiting for us down in the dining room.” 

“Everyone?” 

Tom hummed. “Yes, Severus, Lucius, and Narcissa. And I am fairly certain that the Lestranges are here as well.”

Tom wasn’t all that sure he should have mentioned them for Harry’s eyes widened a moment later and the fear was back.

“The-they-,” the boy’s breathing was becoming labored and he seemed to be on the verge of hyperventilating. Tom placed the scared child in his lap and rocked him. 

“Breath, child. It is okay. You have nothing to fear here.”

“B-But they hurt Neville’s parents. T-they-,” 

Tom looked up due to the shuffling on the bed and watched as Draco rubbed at his eyes. The little malfoy took one look at Harry and scooted close to the pair. 

“I know that is what most people believe, but I hope you know by now that everything is hardly ever what they seem.” He looked down into green doe like eyes. A small smile graced his lips. “I will not tell you not to be wary of them as I can only imagine the terrible things you have heard about them, but I will say now that I trust those two with my life.” 

Tom ignored the little O that Harry formed with his mouth. He tried to hold in his laughter. 

“I would never allow anyone untrustworthy around myself nor my family. I know it’ll be hard but I only ask that you give them a chance; both to explain themselves and to simply get to know them. You may find that you like them more than you think.” 

There was a smirk on his face when he finished and looked up at his grandson. Harry looked towards Draco for confirmation. 

“Yeah Harry, Auntie Bella and Uncle Rod are really cool- they’re really nice and they always play with me after lunch.” 

The two slytherins watched with bated breaths at Harry contemplated their words. Draco had yet to prove him wrong in his deduction about his family members. Plus ever since he woke up, he had not been hurt yet. He supposed that was reason enough to let go of a little of his fear. If they were willing to try, Harry didn’t see why he couldn’t either. He knew it would be hard but for some reason he really liked it here and was willing to give it a shot. He nodded. 

“O-okay.” 

He received two smiles, which he returned shyly. Tom gently ushered him off of his lap and stood. He offered his hands to both of the children which were immediately grabbed between small fingers. Well at least in Draco’s case. Harry showed slight apprehension, but wrapped his small hand around Tom’s two fingers nonetheless. The dark wizard would take it for now.

By the time they made it to the dining room everyone was already sitting in their respective seats and waiting on them. Tom moved to sit at the end of the table opposite from Lucius. 

“My apologies for the wait,” he said as Draco moved around the table to sit next to his mother and Harry opted to sit in between him and Severus. This placed him directly across from the Lestrange matriarch. Despite their previous conversation, Harry couldn’t help feel on edge. He raised his eyes slowly to meet the dark eyes of the witch across from him and was met with a gentle smile. He quickly shifted his gaze down to his lap. Lucius, who saw this, cleared his throat causing Harry to look in his direction. 

“How was your nap, Harry?” 

Harry felt all the blood rush to his face when all eyes turned to look at him. He suddenly wanted to melt into the floor and slouched down in his chair a little. 

“I-It was fine, Mr. Malfoy,” he pushed out. 

“Lucius will do just fine, Harry.”

The boy couldn’t find the words to reply and was thankfully saved when the blond aristocrat turned his attention to his son. “And you, Dragon?”

“It was good, Papa,” Draco exclaimed. “I had a dream where I was riding Zeus over the quidditch pitch fighting against a fire breathing dragon.” 

Most of the adults at the table listened to the child go on about his dream, everyone except Severus who had his attention discreetly directed at Harry. The child was actively trying to make himself disappear. Severus spoke to the child in a hushed tone to not draw the attention of those present. 

“Are you alright, Harry child?”

Harry jumped a little at his teacher's address. He didn’t think he had noticed him, he thought he was listening to Draco like the rest of them were. He looked up at Snape through his eyelashes and opened his mouth to speak but only looked back down at his lap and shook his head. 

“Can you tell me what’s wrong?” Severus asked. This time the boy did not try to look up at him. Their sandwiches had appeared on their plates, but were ignored at the moment. “Why not?”

“C-cause,” Harry whispered. 

“Because what, child?” His teacher pushed. He knew there was something bothering the child and it was only a matter of time before it came out one what or another, better to clear the air now than to let things fester. 

“It’s weird.” this was the only explanation given as if it should have been obvious. 

“What is?”

That was the final straw and Harry glared up at his teacher. “This! All of this!” Harry said, gesturing to everyone at the table. “Here I am, the savior of the wizarding world, having sandwiches and tea with some of the most notorious dark wizards of our time and everyone is just okay with it!” The chair scraped the hardwood floor as Harry stood up. He pointed to Draco, “We have hated each other from the very beginning and all of a sudden you want to be my friend. You,” he said, turning to look at Lucius and Narcissa are acting as if you are just fine having the person who killed your leader here eating your food and sleeping in your bed. You two are two out of the three insane wizards that tortured one of my friend’s parents to absolute insanity!” The Lestranges flinched, but said nothing. Harry turned to his professor, “ you’ve hated me since you’ve laid your eyes on me for simply existing!” Severus had the good grace to look ashamed. However, Harry was far from done. He turned his attention to the end of the where Tom was sitting looking over the explosive child over his fingers. “And you took away probably the only two people in this world who could care about me- who were supposed to love me. I don’t know what sick game you guys are playing at but-but I won’t stand for it! I want to leave. Now!”

By the end of his rant, Harry was panting and staring anywhere but those sitting around the table. The silence was thick and everyone could see that the small child was beginning to work himself up. His head dropped and they could just make out his shoulders shaking. It was again Severus who moved to the child’s aid. He rose from his chair and knelt before him. Reaching out his arms, he pulled Harry into his arms. The security the gesture brought caused him to let out all the emotions he had been feeling. He sobbed heavily into his professor’s chest while the man ran his hand up and down his back. 

“I know, I know,” he cooed. “It’s all been too much hasn’t it?” 

Harry nodded into his shoulder, his sobs tapering off to just small sniffles. The pair moved off of the floor with Harry seated securely in Severus’s lap. 

“Can you eat a couple of bites of your sandwich for me? I know you must be hungry.”

The child in his lap shook his head, he hardly had an appetite and only wanted to sleep. He didn’t like surprises and at least at the Dursleys he didn't have to worry about that. 

“Just a couple bites,” Severus pleaded. “ And then we can talk about anything you want.”

Still Harry refused. “Don’ wanna eat. No’ hungry.” He looked down and began fiddling with the button of Severus’s sleeve. A whine escaped his lips when the man moved his arm. Harry pouted up at his professor. 

“Just a little bit, for me?” Severus said, offering the child in his lap the turkey sandwich from his plate. 

This seemed to persuade him as Harry opened his mouth and took a bite of his sandwich. After a couple of bites, he turned his head at the offered food and snuggled into the man’s chest. Lunch was stiff and a somewhat awkward affair after Harry’s rampage, no one felt the need to speak to each other. Plates and cutlery were popped away and sent to the kitchen and everyone waited to see who would start the much needed conversation. Taking a chance, Severus cleared his throat to gain the attention of those present. 

“I will be the first to say that this talk is long overdue. I will begin by saying: I am sorry Harry. You were right in saying that I was a bully, but I have never hated you. All this time I saw you as your father with your mother’s eyes, and it wasn’t until you came to be under my care that I realized you are neither Lily or James.” Harry stayed focused on his teacher. “You are a sweet child yearning for approval and affection. You are not Harry Potter, Savior of the Wizard World nor or you Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived. You are just Harry and deserved to be treated as such.”

Tears pricked at the corner of Harry’s eyes, but he did not let them fall. He had to admit that Snape’s words warmed him on the inside. There were so many times in his young life that he wanted nothing more than to be around people who just saw him as Harry and not his parents. It felt nice to know that there was finally someone who did. 

“With that said, you deserve an explanation and apology for the unfortunate events that took place in your life.”

Bellatrix raised her hand. “I will start. I would first like to say that I know what most of the world thinks about us. I know how they perceive us as evil or bad or even insane, but that is not the case. We know that our names will forever be attached to the torture of the Longbottoms, but the thing is Harry: we didn’t do it.” 

“We had been there, yes,” Rodolphus continued. “But by poor timing.”

“Why were you there?” Harry asked. 

“They had been running an errand for me.” Tom answered. “We had been working to establish an alliance with the Veela tribes around the area and I had asked Bellatrix, Rodolphus and his brother Rabastan to go for me.”

“Then if you were all innocent then why is Rabastan in prison?” 

Rodolphus coughed awkwardly. “My brother, my idiot brother, has always had a problem with controlling himself. I knew there would be some kind of issue that night. I just didn’t think it would be on our mission. You see, Veelas have laws that protect them against outsiders. They are protected by their government and will not hesitate to use force to do so if necessary.”

“The night of the meeting, there was this particularly beautiful Veela witch who had captured Rabastan’s attention.” Bella added. “Everyone in the wizard world knows about them and their allure. Well...that night, the witch had hers on and Rabastan could hardly resist her.”

“He asked to court her and was thoroughly rejected.” Tom stated. “Thus prompting him to later try to force his way on her.”

Harry looked at them in confusion until the pieces clicked and his eyes widened in horror. 

“I had that same thought when I found out,” Rodolphus chuckled bitterly. “They wanted to kill him, but with the relationship Tom has with the leaders of their council, they agreed to send him to prison without trial as they had all seen what had happened.” 

Draco looked at his uncle from across the table.

“Do you miss him, Uncle Rod?”

“Draco!” Lucius hissed. 

Rodolphus shook his head at Lucius and held up his hand. “It’s alright, Lucius.” He smiled at his innocent nephew. “I do, Dragon, more than I could say really, but actions have consequences and Rabastan is dealing with those that he caused.”

Bella reached over and laid her hand on her husband’s, giving it a squeeze. The man looked at his wife with a sad smile and brought her hand to his lips where he placed a gentle kiss upon her knuckles. Bella looked at Harry. 

“I do hope that cleared things up a little better, Harry.”

The boy nodded and then turned to Tom. 

The man sighed. 

“Why don’t we all go to the sitting room and we will finish our talk there.” 

He received nods of approval and then moved back from the table. Severus stood and moved to place Harry on his feet, but the boy whined and clung onto his robes so he simply opted to carry him. Draco waited until his daddy had made it around the table to walk next to the pair. He just knew that Harry would need all the support he could get.


	14. Chapter 14

“Well first, Harry, let me start off by giving you my sincerest apologies for the things you have had to endure because of the actions I had done or anything in relation to them.” Tom started once the family was all sitting comfortably. Tea and biscuits had been brought in by the elves, and Draco was sitting in between his parents munching on a chocolate biscuit. He offered his friend half and Harry opted to nibble on it since he still didn’t have much of an appetite. 

“I will not make excuses for my actions, and I will give you the whole truth such as you deserve. I will answer any questions to the best of my ability.” 

Harry looked at the older wizard and wondered what he could ask. There were so many things on his mind that he didn’t even know where to begin. He decided to start from the beginning. 

“Why did you kill my parents?” 

Tom sighed. He ran his hand through his neatly styled hair as the only way to show his uneasiness. “I was not in my right mind to put it simply. Over the years I had begun to dig deeper into the dark arts and sought to...extend my life.”

“Why?”

“I had things that needed to get done, goals to complete that I knew could never happen if I were dead. I was well aware of the goal Dumbledore had in mind for me. He had always hated the fact that I viewed everyone as equal. I sought to free magical creatures from their restrictions as well as keeping old traditions alive. Not as a means of ignoring muggle culture but to preserve ours. What most people seem to forget is that once upon a time muggles hated us. They feared magic and the unnatural and did anything in their power to destroy it.”

A flash of understanding shown in Harry’s eyes. He knew exactly what Tom meant as his aunt had hated absolutely anything she deemed as “not normal.” Even when he was young and displayed bursts of accidental magic, she would rant and rave about how freaky he was and how she should have gotten rid of him the moment she found him on the front doorstep. 

“Contrary to popular belief, I have no desire to eradicate muggle traditions nor the way that they live, but strive for them to see that it would benefit them to learn our ways of life the same way it would benefit us to learn theirs. No way is better than the other yet most people either can’t see that or refuse to.” 

For some reason the first thing that popped into Harry’s mind was Hermione. It seemed like, since the very beginning, the girl had always done her best to boast about traditions that took place in the muggle world. And while that was not necessarily a bad thing, she refused to listen to the pureblood children, or anyone really, whose opinion differed from hers. He remembered her going on for an entire hour about how they needed to set house elves free despite students telling her that doing so would only kill them. She had seen it as a slight on her part and was never willing to debate with anything, simply assuming that people would go along with her train of thought simply because she was a muggle born witch with book-smarts. 

Harry observed the man in front of him. While he could understand his motives for the most part, there was something that he was curious about. 

“How did you aim to be immortal?”

The question, while innocent in and of itself, caused most of the adults to either flinch or suck in a breath of air. 

“I created horcruxes.” 

Harry tilted his head in confusion, even Draco was intrigued. He knew what they were to an extent but his family had never actively talked about these things with him or in front of him. 

“What is that?”

“They are items used in order to store pieces of a witch or wizard’s soul. Doing so makes them immortal.”

Harry’s mouth fell into a little O shape. “How many do you have?”

“Seven.”

This was news to the entire room. Severus looked at his father with eyes full of disbelief. Seven?! He could not believe that man had been so stupid! Everyone in the room, save for the children, knew that the more horcruxes one had the more they break apart their sanity. It certainly explained why his father was so unhinged all those years ago. He seemed to read his son’s thoughts because he looked into Severus’s eyes and sighed. 

“I know what you are thinking Severus, and no. At the time I did not know exactly what splitting my soul would do to my sanity. I had read about it being dangerous, but by the time I had created so many the danger just didn’t seem to matter anymore.”

“I just,” the dour man was absolutely stumped. He could not think of the right words to say. 

“I know it is a lot to take in, and I had planned to tell all of you once I had gotten my sanity back together, but the timing always seemed off.”

“That’s hardly an excuse, Tom.” Narcissa snapped. Her father in law had the good grace to look ashamed. “You should have known we would find out one way or another, and we do not keep secrets in this house.”

“I know that, Narcissa, truly I do.” The man sighed again. “Truthfully though, the last one I created was never even my intention. It was a complete accident.”

“What is the last one?” Lucius asked with a raised eyebrow. Eyes widened when Tom turned and looked at Harry. 

The room was dead silent for a beat. 

“Father are you serious?!” Severus yelled, only stopping when the child in his arms flinched and tried to curl into himself. He calmed himself immediately and then tightened his hold on Harry. “Shhh, it’s okay. I’m sorry I didn’t mean to frighten you. I was just shocked is all.”

Harry relaxed in his hold. Draco leaned against his mother who ran her fingers through his hair. The poor child looked crestfallen and teary eyed. Bella was leaning over with her head bowed while her husband rubbed calming circles on her back. Severus had momentarily forgotten about Draco and Bella’s abilities and shot them each an apologetic glance. 

“I apologize, Dragon. And to you as well Bella.”

Said witch nodded but kept her head low as her stomach still felt queasy. Severus turned back to his father.

“How did you manage to turn Harry into a horcrux?”

“Like I said, it was a complete accident. Plus everything that night happened so fast that I hardly remember a thing.”

“What do you remember?” Lucius asked. 

Tom stopped to think. “Everything plays in my head in the form of bits and pieces. I remember getting to the Potter house and going after them. I remember the fight with James. We fought but...I don’t remember killing him at all. The same thing with Lily.”

Severus inhaled through his teeth at the mention of his old friend. Tom looked at his son.

“I knew how much she meant to. I would have never dared to take something so precious from you, even in my neurotic state of mind. There was fighting again, but then it became a blur again. I could remember hearing a child cry, but for some reason it felt like there had been someone else in the house. I don’t remember anything else besides that. Then the moment where I felt my soul leave and then nothing.”

“Do you think Dumbledore could have played a part in that? That he was the one who killed the Potters?” Rodolphus asked. 

Tom placed his head in his hands. “I am not sure. The theory is not impossible to consider. I wouldn’t put it past him to do such a thing. With Harry and I linked he would be able to get rid of both of us.”

Harry whimpered at that. 

“I know it's a lot to take in and not easy to hear. I wish I knew what to say to make up for it in any way, I just don’t know how. Is there any way that could forgive me, child? You deserved to live a happy life and as a result of my own stupidity you have been hurt in more ways than one on far too many occasions. I am so sorry.”

Tom looked at the man before him. Sitting here was not some madman out to exterminate him or kill a portion of the wizard world. It was not a monster who was hellbent on blood supremacy and power. No. The aging man before him was just as much a victim as Harry was. A man with fully functioning emotions with the ability to feel guilt and empathy. He showed remorse for the things that he had directly or indirectly caused Harry and seemed to want to make up for it. He wanted to pay for his sins even though Harry did not ask such things of him. And for some reason, that meant more to Harry than anything. They could not change the past. They had to live with it, but it meant more to want to have a better future than harboring on the things you can’t fix. 

A lump formed in Harry’s throat as he looked into those garnet eyes filled with genuine hopefulness. He slid off of Severus’s lap and made his way over to the dark wizard. He took a breath and with as much courage as he could muster wrapped his small arms around the man’s neck. Strong arms wrapped around his thin torso and pulled him into his lap. For the second time today, he found himself being rocked and held by one of the darkest wizards of their time. He listened to the man’s steady heartbeat; the sound relaxing him. The child basked in the comfort offered to him and hoped that he was able to do the same for Tom. He then pulled back and spoke the three words that would literally send Dumbledore into an early grave. 

Red eyes met green as Harry opened his mouth to say, “I forgive you.”


	15. Chapter 15

The rest of the day at Malfoy manor went off without a hitch. More apologies were given and Draco apologized to Harry again for his previous behavior. The gryffindor didn’t hesitate to forgive and accept. Harry offered his own apology to the blond child. Draco gave him a look of confusion and asked why. 

“I never really gave you a chance. You were right- I deemed you as evil and bad simply because someone else told me so. I pushed you away when you’ve proven to be a better friend in a day than Ron and Hermione had in an entire year. So I forgive you Draco if you can find it in your heart to forgive me as well.”

Harry watched as various emotions played on his classmate’s face. His heart was beating unusually fast as he feared he had lost his chance to truly befriend the slytherin prince. Blue eyes met his before a smile fences upon Draco’s face. Harry let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding, beaming when the boy in front of him reached out to give him a hug. Harry flinched slightly but relaxed almost immediately and returned the hug. The adults watched the scene before them with fondness. They could tell that this was the start of a beautiful new friendship.

With all of the excitement of the day dying down, the family sat around the sitting room talking about trivial things, jumping from one topic to the next while the boys sat at their feet looking at one of the books they found on magical creatures. 

They eventually got bored to which the adults offered up some alternatives. Lucius opted for them to work on their school work. The man watched as Draco and Harry looked at each other before turning back to him with their noses scrunched up. Narcissa and Bella giggled, Lucius chuckled while Severus smirked along with Tom and Rodolphus. Severus then offered to let the boys help him with gathering a few potions ingredients in the forest theen helping him down in his lab. That proposition appealed to, and even excited Draco, but Harry much liked the idea of staying inside with Narcissa who wanted to go to the kitchen and try out some recipes she found. 

The prospect of spending some one on one time with Harry filled her with joy especially since she hoped that they could make the child a permanent addition to their family. Severus had been dropping hints since this morning and both his husband and wife found the idea to be appealing. The only issue was that it was still much too early to decide or many any major decisions. The relationship between Harry and the adults in the house was still much too fragile, much too fresh. The throuple wanted to develop more stability between them. Although this was a slight hurdle, the slytherins were quite hopeful that by the end of the summer they would have developed a strong relationship, especially if the child was willing to go forward and try to build a friendship with Draco. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The family dispersed soon after. Rodolphus and Bellatrix decided to head back home for the time being. Severus and Draco left the sitting room and apparated to the side of the manor just outside of the greenhouse attached to the side of the house. The pair walked in a comfortable silence. It gave them both time to think about the recent events that had been playing out in front of them. As of late the potions master could not stop thinking about the small gryffindor with eyes so much like his deceased friend. He knew that Harry was nothing like Lily or James, and he presumed that was the very factor that made him all the more loveable. 

Ever since this morning, he could not stop thinking about what it would be like to call the child his. Something felt right about having him in his arms whenever he comforted him. His heart fluttered when those green eyes looked up at him seeking protection and validation. Their past had been anything but friendly, of that they both knew and it would always be something that Severus would always have guilt over. Despite that though, it seemed like Harry was more than willing to give the man a chance. 

They had always wanted more children, or at least talked on the aspect of it. The thing was that after Draco was born, Healers had given them the unfortunate news that if Narcissa was to bear anymore children that there was a high likelihood that it would kill her and any child that she bore. The news had devastated them since Narcissa had always dreamed of having a large family of her own, especially since she herself knew the joys of having siblings. Still, they thought about other alternatives to bringing more children into their home. There was always adoption and surrogacy, the former seeming easier than the latter. 

Looking over at his child, Severus wondered what Draco’s thoughts were on the idea. After all he was a part of this family too. They finished gathering the necessary ingredients the pair headed down to the potions lab in the basement. Severus turned on the fire for the cauldron while Draco pulled out the mortar. He added four sprigs of lavender along with some dried herbs. He went to work on grinding the mixture into a paste while Severus went about gathering the correct amount of Flobberworm. As he attracted the slime Severus asked, 

“Dragon, do you like Harry being here?”

He kept his tone light and casual as if the topic was offhand. He could see out the corner of his eye, his son turning silver eyes to him as he contemplated the question. There was a smile on his face when the man looked up from his task. 

“It’s great,” he nodded. “It’s nice to have someone to talk to around here.”

Severus made an offronted noise. “And what are we? Chopped liver?”

He turned to his student with a raised eyebrow when he giggled but the corners of his mouth quirked up into a smirk. 

“You know what I mean.” Draco said with an amused shake of his head. His daddy nodded in understanding. A moment of silence passed between the two as they added ingredients to the cauldron. Severus watched as Draco added more herbs to the mixture before asking, 

“What would you feel if he were to stay here permanently?”

Draco looked up from where he was peering into the mixture, his features contorted into an expression of shock and disbelief. “Really?”

Severus nodded. “Would you like that idea?”

The potions master suddenly felt nervous. What if he said no and didn’t wish to add another child into their home? Would he be jealous? Would he assume they didn't love him or was trying to replace him?

“I like it!” The tween’s voice broke through his inner ramblings. Severus looked up at his son who suddenly seemed like he was trying hard not to bounce around. It warmed his heart. 

“Really?”

Draco nodded. “Mmhmm. Harry was sad before but now he seems to like it here. At least a little bit. And-and I was hoping maybe he’d like me too.”

The last part was whispered but Severus heard him all the same. He could make out the underlying sense of insecurity in his boy’s tone. He frowned a little and wrapped his arms around him. Flinching a little at the contact, his son soon relaxed against his chest and wrapped his small arms around his waist. 

“I like to think that Harry thinks as highly of you as you do of him.”

The blond child looked up at his father. “Really?” His voice wasn’t as confident as it was a couple of minutes ago, and for some reason his insecurity broke Severus’s heart. He smoothed his hand through the baby soft hair and offered Draco a smile. 

“Really.” He looked down at his cauldron, then back to his son. “Well, this still needs another hour so let’s go see what your mother and Harry are up to.” 

Draco took the hand offered to him and followed after his father. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry’s jaw dropped when he walked into the spacious kitchen. There were so many windows that went from the ceiling to the floor giving a great view to the garden. The island stood in the middle of the kitchen and the child noticed there was an opening sky light above the island that let in more light inside. Narcissa moved around the kitchen gathering ingredients for biscuits. When she closed the cupboard, she giggled to herself quietly at Harry who was still staring wide eyed around the kitchen. She cleared her throat and a smirk pulled at her lips when he looked at her with flamed cheeks. 

“Well Harry,” she smiled. “How about we make some cookies for the house?”

She was rewarded with a beaming smile.“I get to help?”

“You like to cook?”

“I love to cook.” The child answered, smiling up at the blond woman. “I used to cook all of the time when I lived with my aunt and uncle.” 

Narcissa smiled. “Well then, let's get to baking.”

The two worked together side by side in a comfortable silence. They moved around each other, handing over any ingredients needed. Everything was calm until Harry turned around with a giant bowl of cookie dough in his arms. Somehow a bit of egg had fallen on the floor causing Harry to slip and let go of the bowl. His eyes widened in shock when the bowl fit the floor, splattering chunks of cookie dough everywhere including all over Narcissa’s gown and even on her face. Green eyes remained glued to the mess on the floor and Harry could feel his body begin to shake as he waited to be punished for his stupidity. When he wasn’t hit, he looked up slowly at the woman in front of him; his eyes widening when he saw that her body was shaking with her giggles. 

Bright blue eyes looked down at the scared child and offered him a soft smile when her laughs subsided. The Malfoy matriarch reached down and offered out her hand. Harry slowly reached up and wrapped his fingers around her thin fingers. 

“I-I-I-I am s-so sorry,” the child stuttered. Narcissa shook her head, a smile still plastered on her face. 

“Think nothing of it Harry. I do think this dough will make my skin glow don’t you think?” 

Harry’s nerves eased with the teasing tone. He opened his mouth but no sound came out. 

“In fact,” she said, picking up the overturned bowl. “I think that you should try some as well.”

His eyes widened once again as the woman took a handful of raw cookie dough and dumped it on Harry’s hair. The blond broke out into a new fit of giggles as she watched the brunette look at her stunned. When she stopped laughing, she offered him a playful smirk. Something in her demeanour caused Harry to lose the rest of his tension. His eyes scanned back and forth between the smiling woman and the bowl of dough on the counter. A cheshire grin broke out on his face as he pulled out his wand. 

“Wingardium Leviosa”

Narcissa watched as the child levitated the half full bowl off of the counter, eyes widening when said bowl stopped above her head. She slowly looked at the grinning Potter heir. 

“Don’t you d-”

She let out a shriek when Harry released the spell causing the contents of the bowl to fall onto her styled blond hair. Wiping the gooey contents from her eyes, she watched as Harry bent over, holding his stomach with laughter. It was one of the most beautiful sounds she had ever heard. She wiped most of the goop off her face, and looked to the counter and picked up two eggs. Cracking them open onto Harry’s head, it was now her turn to break out into laughter at the look of shock on his face. They both stopped and looked at each other before drawing their wands on each other. 

Before long there was a full on food fight around, both witch and wizard danced around each other laughing and dodging flying foods. That was how Severus and Draco found them. They could hear their laughter through the foyer and went to investigate. Kitchen was a complete disaster that was sure to cause Dobby to give them an earful but the scene itself warmed the potions master from the inside. The last couple of days Harry had been so closed off and had hardly let anyone really see him relax. He was skittish and so timid, yet here he was running around the kitchen with his wife, who only showed her carefree side to family. 

Draco looked on with a happy smile. His thoughts weren’t too off from his Daddy’s and it made him happy to see Harry and his mother so happy together. If what his father said was true, then it was a high chance of Harry really becoming theirs forever. He had always wanted a brother, or sister, and now he had the chance to finally have one. He looked up when Severus cleared his throat causing the two to freeze in their tracks. The look of shock and horror on their faces was one for the picture books, and Draco giggled while his professor smirked.

“Having fun are we?” He asked, crossing his arms over his chest. The smirk never left his face.He was rewarded a bright smile from his wife who’s cheeks were flushed a slight red. Harry looked at him shyly but his smile was genuine. Narcissus straightened up her gown as best she could and pushed her hair from her face.

“We were making biscuits.”

Seveus raised an eyebrow. “More like wearing it to me.”

“We got sidetracked is all.” The matriarch said with a slight roll of her eyes. She returned her lover’s smirk and placed her hands on her hip. 

“I should say so. How unbefitting of a Malfoy to partake in such antics.”

Harry looked on in fear, afraid that he was now in trouble but when he looked over at Draco the blond boy was smiling and looked to be trying not to giggle. He looked back at the two adults and noticed that Narcissa had folded her arms over her chest in a stance that was similar to his professor; a smirk now resting on her lips. 

“A malfoy does as she pleases. Especially when it comes to having fun.”

Severus scoffed in mock disgust. “Fun. Throwing food should hardly be classified as fun.”

“Such a stick in the mud you are, my dear Severus.” 

Said man tsked. “How so?”

A Cheshire grin formed on her face and both boys looked at each other before turning back with attention. They watched as Narcissa moved in close to Severus’s face, grin still plastered on her face before she reached behind him to the pile of goo stuck to the counter. In a flash, the potions professor’s head was covered his chocolate chip cookie dough. He looked at his wife in horror while she just fell over laughing. The two children stared at the woman in shock and turned back to their professor. They had to admit that he looked pretty silly and it caused them to let out a few giggles which only resulted in an icy glare. 

The giggling stopped but the man looked at his wife who was still holding her stomach with tears running down her face. He smirked before taking her into his arms and smushing his face into her neck causing her to let out a shriek and more laughter. When he pulled away, Severus chuckled to himself before pulling the small ball of dough off of her cheek and popping it into his mouth. 

“You’re right. That is fun.” 

They smiled lovingly at one another before turning to the two children who had made their way next to each other. Severus knelt down in front of Harry. 

“Did you have fun today with Narcissa?”

The child in question looked up at the blond woman before looking back into his professor’s dark eyes and gave him a gentle smile and a nod.

“Yes sir.”

Long finger caressed the baby soft cheek and smiled. “I’m glad to hear it. We’ve actually got a little bit of time for dinner so why don’t you and Draco go finish a bit of homework while we wait.”

“But what about riding,” the blond projected. “Papa said we could go riding.”

Severus turned to his son. “And we can, and will. But he’s still working on papers in his office. He should be done in a bit, and everyone here needs to go shower and change beforehand anyway.”

Draco conceded. “Okay.” 

“Now, off you get.”

The malfoy heir grabbed Harry’s hand and both ran off in the direction of the stairs to go shower, leaving the adults alone. Severus turned to Narcissa.

“Did  _ you _ have fun today?”

There was a light in her blue eyes that Severus hadn’t seen since Draco was born. She smiled up at the brunette. “I had so much fun. The child is a delight and he’s so fun of light when you get to know him.”

“I know.” 

Narcissa looked up at her husband and saw he had a contemplating look on his face.”

“What are you thinking about?”

He looked down at her. “I asked Dragon how he would feel about having a brother.”

The healer raised her eyebrow. It took her a second to put the pieces together. “What did he say?” She whispered.

“He’d love to have Harry here permanently.”

“But what of Lucius? And your Father?...and you?”

Severus turned. “I have no doubt in my mind that Luce would have no problem making Harry a part of our family. And I can tell you for certain that my father loves Harry as much as we do.” He looked into blue eyes. “And I know you do. I know you love him.”

“You love him too.”

“I do.” Severus sighed. “I know our past has been less than pleasant but something feels right when I hold that child in my arms. He’s never had anyone love him like a parent does. Ever since I held him when we rescued him from his  _ relatives, _ ” he spat. “I knew I would risk my life for that boy. I’d die for him the same way I’d die for Dragon. And you and Lucius. He’s not who he portrays. He’s so much better. He’s softer, loving and loyal almost to a fault. But he’s a bright child. And more than anything I want him to be my child.  _ Our  _ child.”

There were tears in his wife’s eyes and he pulled her close to his chest. “I do love him. I know he’s only been here for such a short amount of time but...but he feels as much as ours as Dragon. I want to protect him, love him, baby him, hold him.” Narcissa looked up at her husband. “I want him to be ours.”

Severus nodded and caressed her cheek. “We’ll talk to Lucius.” 


	16. Chapter 16

The two walked to the study, still covered in goo, and knocked on the door and waited for a voice to answer from inside. 

“Enter.”

Narcissa walked in first followed by Severus and they both stopped behind the chairs in front of Lucius’s desk; opting not to get any uncooked food all over the nice furniture. The man in question looked at with a smile before his face morphed into a look of pure horror and confusion.

“What in Merlin’s name have you two been up to? I thought you said you were going to make cookies and stock up on potions!”

“We did,” Severus grumbled. 

Lucius scoffed. “You said make it, not wear it.” The blond man turned to his wife when she waved him off with a soft laugh. 

“We were having a bit of fun with Harry today.”

Silver eyes softened at the mention of the little gryffindor, something that both Narcissa and Severus took notice of. “How is he doing?”

“He seems to be adjusting nicely here. He’s with Dragon now. They both needed a shower before we went for our afternoon ride.”

“Something you did not forget did you?” Narcissa asked. Lucius flushed and looked around at the documents spewed all across his desk in front of him. He let out a tired sigh.

“Lucius,” Severus growled. The elder Malfoy looked at his lovers. 

“I haven’t forgotten, but I also seem to have underestimated how much work I need to get done.” He raised his hand when both his wife and husband opened their mouths to protest and scold him. “I have not forgotten about our outing, and I plan to attend. I will not break my promise to Draco.” 

“And Harry,” his wifed commented. 

“Yes, and Harry.”

“Speaking of the boy, there is something we wanted to talk to you about.” Severus said while he fiddled with the buttons on his sleeves. The action caught the attention of his husband who knew all of the tells his lovers acquired, and Lucius was well aware that whenever Severus was nervous or apprehensive of something that he tended to keep his fingers busy. He looked into dark brown eyes and could see slight fear in them which put the malfoyr patriarch on edge. It was unlike Severus to openly show his nerves about something. Looking over, he could see that same fear in his wife’s eyes and that caused the hairs on the back of his neck to raise. Whatever was bothering the both of them was obviously something he was not going to like. 

See their lover become on high alert, Narcissa spoke to calm him. 

“It is nothing bad, we promise.” 

Severus nodded in agreement and the two of them watched as Lucius let out a breath and the tension eased out of his posture. He leaned back in his chair and steepled his fingers together under his chin. 

“What is it that you wanted to talk about?”

Healer and potions master glanced at each other briefly before looking back at their lover. 

“Whatever it is, just tell me.” Lucius almost snapped, tired of the games. Severus sighed. 

“How would you feel about having another child?”

Blond eyebrows shot up to his hairline. Whatever he had been expecting, it hadn’t been that. He took in his husband and wife with slightly wide eyes, but he was curious to say the least. If he was being quite honest with himself, he had always wanted another child, but no matter how hard they had tried Narcissa had not been able to get pregnant by either of them. They had been disheartened when their healer had informed them of the dangers that would come from trying to bear another child. There had been a thin piece of hope when they found a potion that could help with infertility and no expenses had been spared in getting their hands on it. Even then, it had not worked. They thought they had been successful but Cissa had not been able to carry the child for more than a few months before things fell apart. After that, they had never hashed on the topic again, instead spending all of their time on their son. 

It still filled his heart with despair knowing that he could not give his wife the one thing she had craved for. Not only her, but Lucius knew that Severus had yearned for another child as well. He was not as vocal about it as their wife but Lucius was no fool. For as stern as he was, Severus loved kids and had always wanted them on their own. Oh how many nights he had lied awake at night or just sat in his study alone looking into the fireplace dreaming of what it would be like to have a little one that was so much like each of them. Draco was the perfect mix of he and Narcissa, taking more so after his father than any. The elder Malfoy dreamed of what it would be like to have a little boy or girl who was the perfect mix of his husband and wife- his or her hair thick, wavy and black like their father with Narcissa’s blue eyes and delicate nose. 

“What-what” Lucius cleared his throat. “What brought this on?”

“We want Harry to be a permanent member of our family.” His husband answered bluntly. When his eyes widened, Narcissa went to explain,

“He is such a lovely child, Lucius. He is so sweet and loving. I know he has only been here for such a short time and that he is still a bit on the timid side but I think with time he will open up. I think he already has. You should have seen the look on his face while we were baking. And his laugh is so beautiful.”

Lucius stared at his wife as she went on. “I-I don’t know. Harry has only just seen some of the truth with this family. And has just barely forgiven your father, Severus. And you as well, I am assuming.”

“The relationship that Harry and I have is, of course, going to need much improvement and I am not so arrogant to think he has forgiven me for all the wrongdoings that I have put him through since he has been under my care. But I do know one thing for certain is that that child is as forgiving as they come, and I know that will time I will make it right between the two of us. Besides, I can tell already that he loves Draco.” 

He couldn’t deny the dour man’s words, especially about their son. Draco had always been protective of those closest to him, and ever since Harry arrived the child had been stuck to the little raven like glue. And if he was sure of it, Harry looked to have taken to him as well. 

“I just don’t know.” His lovers opened their mouths to protest, he raised his hand. “It’s not that I don’t want him here. It’s not that I do not think it's a good idea. It’s just that he has only been with us for a day and I don’t want him to feel like he has to stay here if he doesn’t want to. I don’t want him to feel pressured into anything just because  _ we  _ want him here.”

The other two Malfoys had to give it to their husband as they hadn’t really thought much about that. They knew they would have to bring it up to Harry eventually, and even if they wanted him here the choice was ultimately his. Severus took a step forward. 

“Just...think about it Luce. Offer him to ride with you today, get to know him a bit. And when the time is right then we will ask him if he wishes to stay here.”

A sigh left Lucius’s mouth and he ran a hand down his face. He knew there was a high chance of him giving in, it's just that the last thing he wanted was for them to all get their hopes up only for them to all be heartbroken if things didn’t go as planned.

“Alright. I will think about it.” He was rewarded with two smiles, he smirked. “But before we go anywhere the two of you need to get cleaned up and then we can go out.”

He laughed as his two lovers looked at each other before dashing out of his office in a rush to get to their bathroom. He stood up after they were gone and organized his desk. A relieved sigh left his lips as he stretched and popped his aching back. The rest of the paperwork could wait. Right now he planned to have a relaxing evening with his family.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, the two children were out of the shower and ready to go...well sorta. As Draco looked around his room for his riding attire, Harry stood near the bathroom door in an emerald green bathrobe given to him by his blond companion. It was really soft and smelt like mint. It was still really big so Harry wrapped it as tightly as he could around his frail body and stood nervously. 

“Draco?” His voice came out softer than he’d hoped, but the boy in question heard him all the less. He turned around and looked at his companion. 

“Yes, Harry?”

“What exactly am I going to wear? I don’t have any clothes.”

“Hmmmm”

The slytherin looked through his wardrobe for some suitable clothes for the gryffindor to wear. He knew it would probably be too big but he could always ask his Daddy or Papa to shrink it for them. He pulled out a pair of cream colored trousers and a green jacket, holding it up for Harry to see.

“This should do the trick. We’ll get Daddy or Papa to shrink it down for you. What’s the matter?” He asked. He was getting that feeling deep in his chest that always happened when someone was upset. The little Malfoy took a look at Harry and the poor child looked like he wanted to cry. He was twiddling with his thumbs.

“Harry?”

The Potter heir glanced up before looking back down at his feet. He didn’t know what was wrong. Well...that wasn’t particularly true. He knew what was bothering him, it had been bothering him since this morning. 

“I’m a burden”

The statement in itself left Draco shocked as he didn’t think that was what was going to come out of Harry’s mouth. Why did he think that?

“What would make you think that?”

“I’ve always been a burden. That’s what my aunt told me. My uncle told me. And now here I am taking up more time and taking the attention from your parents.”

Harry cursed himself when his voice hitched. He didn’t want to cry. He wanted to find a small dark hole and be left alone there. Draco tilted his head and put the clothes on the bed. He walked over to the boy and put his arm around the child ignoring the flinch it caused. 

“Harry, you aren’t taking anyone’s attention away, and you aren’t a burden. I want you here. And I can tell you right now that so does my dad.”

Harry raised his head slowly. “What do you mean?”

“Well earlier this morning he asked me what I thought about you staying here permanently. I don’t think I was supposed to mention it to you yet cause he had to talk to my mama and papa, but I know that my dad really wants you here. I want you here.”

Harry shrugged off Draco’s arm and began to walk around the room. 

“But why? We’ve hated each other since the day we met and professor Snape has been no different. Why would he want me here? Why would you want me here? Why would anyone want me here?” Harry hadn’t realised that he had begun to yell. “I’m a burden. A freak! A low down piece of shit that should have died the day my parents did! No one truly ever wants me. They want Harry Potter, the Savior of the Wizard World, the Boy-Who-Lived. They don’t want Harry the orphan. The one who lost his parents and have been craving a family since he could talk. You’ve got everything. Why the hell would you want some low down gutter rat?”

Draco listened to Harry’s tirade all the while tears ran down his cheek while the boy tore into himself. He had never known anyone to talk so lowly about themselves. The people he grew up with were raised believing they were special, and no one in his family ever let him believe himself to be anything other than special. Draco could admit even to himself that he was spoiled, but he could be humble. And more than anything, he never let himself view himself as unworthy or lowly. He had never wanted to hex anyone as much as Harry’s relatives. Foul pieces of trash making him think like that. Even if Harry didn’t want to be a part of their family, he would always have a friend in Draco, and Draco would be  _ damned  _ if he let any of his friends think of themselves in such a way. 

“I do believe that is enough Harry.”

They both jumped at the voice that came from the doorway. Just like this morning, Lucius and Severus had made their way to Draco’s room to go and fetch the boys when they heard Harry talking about himself. Only difference was that Narcissa was with them. It had been Lucius who had spoken and who walked up to Harry before kneeling down to the boy’s height. 

“I will have you know that we do not talk about ourselves in such a manner in this house. Do you understand me?”

He stared into the emerald eyes that looked right back into his own mercury ones. 

“But-”

“No buts,” Lucius interrupted. “I will have you know that we all want you here. We would love it if you stayed here, but the choice is yours”

He was going to have this talk with the boy later but oh well. If the child was going to be theirs he needed to know that he would not have any child of his talking like that and there would be consequences to any disobedience. 

“You-you want me?” The boy whispered, daring not to hope. 

“Yes child,” Narcissa said as she moved to kneel next to her husband. Harry looked at her now clean face. “I know you have only arrived a short time ago but we would love it if you stayed here permanently.”

Harry gestured towards their son, “But Draco-”

“Has always wanted a brother.” He said with so much conviction that Harry could feel tears rising to his eyes once more. 

“And if you are to stay here and become a Malfoy, then you need to know there are rules to be followed. And one of those rules is to never talk about yourself in such a manner. Failure to comply with this rule will result in consequences. Right Dragon?” Lucius asked as he looked over at his son. The child in question blushed and nodded as he remembered all the times he had talked poorly of himself. His papa had a really hard hand. 

“I-I”

“What, child?” Lucius said, turning back to Harry.

“I just don’t get it. No one has ever wanted me before.”

Everyone in the room felt their hearts break at the boy’s proclamation. 

“I know that child,” Lucius said gently. “But that is not the case anymore. Everyone in this room, in this house, cares a great deal about you and wishes you to stay. But that is, again, your choice to make. And yours alone.”

Green eyes met silver, then Harry looked down at his feet. “You-you really want me?”

“Yes.” The elder Malfoy said, using his index finger to gently raise Harry’s chin. “Yes we really want you.”

“I can stay?” 

The adults nodded. “For as long as you want.”

A sob left Harry’s mouth and he launched himself at Lucius, who didn’t miss a beat and wrapped his arms around the child. He rested his cheek against the messy brown locks as the boy sobbed into his chest. He now knew what his lovers meant; understood why they wanted him. Having Harry in his arms was something that just felt right. It felt as natural as it did with Draco and would not have it any other way. 


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lullaby is from one of my favorite Disney movies- Tarzan 😊💕

“What do you mean he escaped?!” Molly Weasley screamed. 

Dumbledore resisted the urge to rub away the headache that always seemed to come about when the woman spoke. He was hosting a meeting about his plan to get back Harry. They had received word from Figg from across the street that she hadn’t seen the boy working on his chores in the front yard like he usually did. He had waited a couple of days to be sure, but when he noticed that the cuffs he had placed on the little rodent were no longer there, he knew the boy was truly gone. He called a meeting to strategize the best way to get them back and where he could possibly be. He had an inkling of who may have something to do with the boy’s disappearance. Severus Snape hadn’t answered his call when he summoned everyone. Although to be fair, Severus generally kept to himself and tried not to interact with the headmaster in any way if he could help it. And whenever the school years ended, it was like the man fell off the face of the earth. Albus knew the man had a family of his own, but whenever he pushed the potions professor about his home life, he was met with short, and often cold, replies. 

He would try to get in contact with Snape again later, but right now he had bigger fish to fry. He looked around at the table of his most loyal followers. The Weasleys had been under his thumb well into the first war and they had never strayed. The youngest Weasley boy along with the Granger girl had been given the task of keeping Harry in line during the school year, and stuck to him like glue when he stayed with them during the summer. But since he was missing, that wouldn't be able to do that. They needed to fix that. Fast.

“Arabella has informed me that he has not been out doing his daily yard work like he normally does. He-”

“Boy’s most likely being a lazy good for nothing. Always was a waste of space.” Molly interrupted.

“Be that as it may, we need to get him.” The headmaster countered. He would not tell her about the cuffs even though her youngest son was well aware that he had placed them on the boy. He may not have known what they were used for, but he knew they existed. 

“Where would he possibly go? The little crient doesn’t have any friends to seek refuge. Not unless he sought help from someone in the wizarding world.”

“But that’s not possible!” Ron Weasley exclaimed. The adults turned their attention to the redheaded boy causing his face to turnt the same shade at his hair. “We made sure that we were the only people that he was friends with.” 

Molly offered her son a proud smile before turning back to Albus. “So what do we do now? Who could he have possibly run to?”

“I have right to believe that someone may have abducted him. Either that or he summoned someone.”

“Albus…” Molly whispered shocked, her face suddenly pale. “You can’t possibly mean?”

The headmaster nodded his head with a tired nod. “I’m afraid so.”

Ron and Hermione looked at each confused. “Who has Harry?” Hermione asked. 

The headmaster looked at the bushy haired child with a grave expression. 

“The Dark Lord.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They family finally made it outside a little while later with everyone on their own horse save for Harry who opted to ride with Lucius. At first it was awkward with the boy sitting rigid until the blonde’s hands came around to hold the reins. The close proximity relaxed Harry a bit and soon he found himself leaning back against the man’s strong chest. 

Harry looked around with wide and fascinated eyes as he tried to take in all the details. There were different wild flowers as well as some wild animals that roamed around. He had been most fascinated by the peacocks. He had never seen one up close before, but he had seen them in books and they were so much more beautiful in person. To be fair he had never seen a real life horse up close either. They were much larger than he thought, but Lucius had introduced him to all of the horses that they had in their stable. The nicest one was Draco’s and Lucius’s own horse Midnight. It took Harry by a slight surprise that Lucius’s horse was completely black, he had expected him to take one with a coat like Narcissa’s that was covered in brown and white spots. 

They rode at a slow pace. Even Tom had joined them and it was an all together nice outing with everyone. Any questions that Harry had were answered and he was never once chastised for being annoying or being stupid. He knew he shouldn’t have been so surprised that Lucius knew so much about the plants and animals here, but he did own them. 

Now the sun was hiding low in the sky casting about a beautiful hue of reds and pale pinks. They decided to head back after Harry leaned further back into Lucius' chest with a yawn. The blond looked down at Harry with a fond smile on his face. He reached one hand up and ran his hand through the messy tresses on top of the boy’s head. Despite its unkemptness, it was as soft as Draco’s but just as thick, if not thicker than his husband’s. Doe-like eyes looked up at him, and Lucius chuckled softly when the boy blinked sleepily up at him. 

“Sleepy, darling?” He asked gently. A small nod was his answer. “I think it's time to head back, get some food in our systems and call it a night.”

Everyone was in agreement seeing that even Draco was leaning forward on his horse blinking slowly every so often. The walk back was serene, and by the time they made it back to the stable the sky was close to a deep orange. There was quiet conversation between the adults, but both boys were nearly hanging on to their parents from their fatigue. 

“Dobby,” Narissa called. _Pop_

“Mistress calls for Dobby?” The little elf bowed.

“Can you bring us something light for supper?”

“Dobby brings dinner for family”

The family moved to the dining room. They all sat around each other save for Draco and Harry who opted to sit on the laps of Tom and Lucius. They were both just about asleep, and when the food came, Lucius shook Harry while Tom went to work on Draco. The men smiled fondly when both boys whined a little and snuggled into their respective cuddlers. Lucius shook Harry gently while talking softly into Harry’s ear. 

“Come on Harry, time to get up. You can eat and then go to bed.”

“No..,”he whined. “Sleepy.”

The elder blond chuckled. “I know you are, but you can’t go to bed without dinner.” He received another whine out of the child even as he ran his fingers through his hair. The adults couldn’t help but coo at the two sleepy little boys. 

“Come on, Dragon.” Tom shook his grandson. “You and Harry can eat and then get you some much needed rest.” 

The blond child rubbed at his eyes and let out a little yawn. “Okay.”

The food appeared and everyone dug in. Dinner was a quiet affair, everyone slowly becoming tired from everything that took place today. There was still much to discuss if they were going to bring Harry into their family. Severus was well aware that Dumbledore was up to something and was sure to know that the child was missing by now, and he knew that the miserable old bastard was sure to be furious. It was only a matter of time before he summoned him. The potions master would play the part of a naive employee, but he would not allow the old man to hurt his family. 

When it was clear the boys couldn’t eat anymore and were quite literally sleeping at the table, both Severus and Lucius picked them up and carried them to the stairs where they would eventually lay them down in Draco’s room- they could shower in the morning. The triad walked to the base of the stairs with their children and bid farewell to Tom who went to floo back to Riddle manor. After he was gone, the trio walked up the stairs, Narcissa in between the two men and the two very tired little boys. Narcissa walked to the room left of theirs and opened the door gently. Casting a soft _lumos_ , a calm glow filtered throughout the room. The blond woman hurried to pull the covers back and the men placed their respective bundles under. Each boy was given a series of kisses to the forehead by each parent. They opted to turn the light out but thought better of it, and shut the door gently behind them. 

Their night routine went by quickly, all of the slytherins realizing just how tired they were. Severus was the first one to get into bed followed by Narcissa, then Lucius who always took the longest in the bathroom. 

“You would think, even as tired as he is that he wouldn’t spend so much time oogling himself in the mirror.” Narcissa teased as she walked out of the bathroom suite before crawling into bed. Severus snorted. Just then the door to the bathroom opened, Lucius walking out with a slightly affronted look on his face. 

“I heard that. Plus, one does not get clear skin overnight Cissy.”

The duo snorted/smiled at their silly lover before cuddling under the silk linens. Although they were tired, all of their minds seemed to wander to the little Potter in the next room over. Narcissa broke the silence. 

“What are we going to do?” 

“About Harry?” Severus asked. 

“Yes. You know Dumbledore knows he’s missing by now. At least I think so. Eventually he is going to put two and two together, and he won’t stop until he has Harry back under his control.” None of them wanted that. 

“We’ll have to make it official.” Lucius chimed in. “A full blood adoption would make it to where no one could take him away from us.”

“You know how dangerous those are, Luce.” His husband commented. There was a slight shuffling as the man turned to face his lovers. 

“We don’t have a choice. If we want him to stay with us permanently, without any interference then we need to do everything by the book.”

A silence fell over the trio as they were all lost in their own thoughts. They both knew he was right. The only issue was the ritual itself was considered to be of the darkest magic and they could all face life in Azkaban if they were tried, especially with the meddling old fool in charge of the wizengamot. Severus sighed after a couple of minutes had passed. 

“Let’s just get some sleep, and we’ll work this out in the morning.”

With that he leaned over and kissed his husband before leaning down to deliver a kiss to his wife. The two blonds exchanged goodnight kisses as well before closing their eyes and falling into a peaceful sleep. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No one was sure how long they had been asleep before an ear piercing scream woke them up with a start. The trio pulled their wands from under their pillows and made a dash to the room next door. Bursting in, wands at the ready, they scanned for any signs of danger before their eyes landed on the small brunette child sitting up right in the bed, eyes wide with pure fear and his blond companion next to him looking almost as equally terrified with tears running down his eyes. Severus, who was closest to Harry’s side ran to the small child before taking him into his arms. Lucius and Narcissa ran over to Draco who had just thrown up, and was now puking over the side of the bed. 

Snape wrapped his arms around Harry, rocking him gently and whispering comforting nothings in his ear, even as the child continued to scream. 

“It’s alright, little one. No one is going to get you. You are safe here. Breath, Harry. It’s alright darling. You’re okay. No one is going to hurt you. Mama, Daddy, and Papa are here. You are okay, my little one.”

The deep rumbling of his voice had the effect that he wanted as the screams soon tampered off until the poor child was left sobbing in Severus’s chest. Narcissa, who had run a diagnostic scan over Draco was now holding him in her arms while her son wept almost violently into her chest. 

“Luce, can you get me the calming draught that is in my nightstand? It’s in the first drawer.” The potions master asked. The aristocrat took no time before taking off in the direction of their bedroom. Severus looked down at the child who was still sobbing and trying to bury himself into his person. He ran his fingers through Harry’s messy locks and began to softly sing a lullaby.

“ _Come stop your crying, it’ll be alright. Just take my hand, hold it tight._ ”

Harry looked up at the man holding him, 

“ _I will protect you from all around you. I will be here, don't you cry.” Severu looked down into Harry’s eyes. “For one so small, you seem so strong. My arms will hold you, keep you safe and warm. This bond between us can’t be broken, I will be here, don't you cry._ ”

Severus began rocking as he sang

“ _Cause you’ll be in my heart, yes you’ll be in my heart. From this day on, now and forever more. You’ll be in my heart. No matter what they say. You’ll be here in my heart always. Always. I’ll be with you. I’ll be there for you always. Always and always. Just look over your shoulder. Just look over your shoulder. Just look over your shoulder. I’ll be there always._ ” 

By the time he had finished, both little ones were staring on in wrapped attention, even Narcissa had tears in her eyes and she watched her husband. She hadn’t heard him sing that song since Draco was little. To hear it now, for some reason just made her fall so much more in love with the man. She looked down at her little dragon who was still sniffling. She laid a gentle kiss to his forehead and wiped the tears from his cheeks. Severus was doing the same thing with Harry whose hands were wrapped tightly around the fabric of his Daddy’s night shirt. Daddy? Where had that come from? 

Harry had never looked at the man in such a way before, yet somehow it just felt right. His nightmare had been awful and he couldn’t escape it. When he came to he was in the arms of his potions professor being rocked and sang to. Even though there wasn’t much light in the room, Harry didn’t have to see the man’s eyes to feel the warmth that he radiated. But was it too soon? He knew that the Malfoys wanted him, but what if he couldn’t call him that? What if he couldn’t look at them that way? He wasn’t supposed to. Just because they were nice to him didn’t mean they wanted him for a son. He was their charity case. They felt bad for him- nothing more, nothing less. It wasn’t his place to bestow such titles upon them even though, in their short time together, they had started to feel like the parents he never had. But what exactly did parents act like? He didn’t have any good examples in the past. 

His only blood relatives hated the very air that he took up, and the Weasleys were hardly family. They knew the headmaster had hurt him and had done nothing- they helped him. He was nothing to them. For the first time in his young life, Harry felt like someone genuinely cared about him and what happened to him. Maybe even loved him. But he was a freak. Auntie had always said so. They couldn’t be any different. A heavy weight fell into his chest at the thought of these people looking at him so lowly, of them hating. He tried to hold in his tears. A sob broke through the air and heads turned to see Draco staring red eyed at Harry. For some reason, to Harry, it felt like Draco knew. He never had to say anything since the blond was always picking up on his emotions. They both stared at each other red eyed before Harry let his tears finally fall. 

“No more tears, love.” Severus rumbled. “It’s alright. I promise.” 

Harry shook his head. “You can’t.”

Severus looked down at the child, confused. “Can’t what, Harry?”

They all waited with baited breath for him to explain. 

“You-you-”

“Breathe. Just breathe, you’re safe here.” Harry took his directions. “Now what can’t we do?”

Lily’s tear filled eyes looked back at him. 

“You can’t love me. No one does.”

“Harry-”

“E-everyone hates me.” The savior sobbed. “No one ever wants me. I’m just a freak. No one will ever love me. Auntie said so.” 

Severus wrapped his arms around the child tighter and rested his chin on the top of his head. “Oh Harry,” he said sadly. “My little one, you have no idea how loved you are. But one day you will see. We will make sure that you know that you have filled us with a different type of love and we will always cherish it. We already love you, and nothing you can say or do will ever change that. Ever.”

“But auntie said,” he protested. It was Lucius’s turn to object. 

“Your aunt was a liar and the lowest piece of filth. Severus is correct, Harry. We do love you. We love you just as much as we love Draco, and that shall never change. You are welcome here. You have a home here.” 

“Really?”

The blond smoothed down his hair. “Always and forever.”

This brought on a different wave of tears and Lucius took the boy out of Severus’s lap, also taking note that he had wet his pajamas but he paid that no mind. He walked around the room with the child on his hip like he used to do with Draco. 

“I know,” Lucius cooed. “There’s so many emotions aren’t there? It’s alright, let them out. You are safe here. Papa is here.”

Harry pulled back from his hiding place in the man’s neck. “Papa?” He asked apprehensively, daring to hope that he had heard correctly. His heart jumped when the man nodded firmly before placing a kiss to his forehead. 

“Yes. Mama, Papa, and Daddy are here. And a big brother.”

The duo looked over at Draco who was snuggled up to his mother. Dragon offered a small smile before going back to his place where Narcissa’s shoulder met her neck. 

“Let’s get you cleaned up and back to bed.” 

Harry whimpered. Lucius shushed him.

“You can sleep with us tonight. Both of you,” he said looking over at his eldest.

It was then that Harry noticed that he had completely soaked the pajamas that they had given him. His face flushed a dark red and he let out another whimper. 

“None of that,” Lucius said as he rubbed his back. The man could still feel the bumps and ridges of his spine. “There’s nothing to be ashamed of. We’ll get the two of you cleaned up and back to sleep in no time.” 

Severus took Draco from Narcissa and carried him into their bathroom after Lucius. They knew the boys were too big to bath together but right now it didn’t matter. They were extremely exhausted and needed to sleep. The men took quick work of stripping them of their clothes, hissing softly under their breaths when they saw the marks that littered Harry’s small body, old and new. They would worry about that later. Right now they had two extremely tired little ones who needed to sleep. They washed them and then put them into clean clothes. Lucius transfigured a napkin into a pair of protective leak free underwear to put on Harry; just as a precautionary measure. 

When they exited the bathroom, they noticed that Narcissa had already enlarged the bed for all of them. She climbed in first, followed by Severus putting Draco on her right between the two of them and Lucius placing Harry on her left in between them. Both children were asleep before their heads hit their pillows. The men climbed in behind them before reaching across the three being in between them, cuddling them close. Severus _noxed_ the lights and the trio followed the children to the dream world only seconds later. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Their relationship is progressing pretty fast I know, but I don’t want it to be too drawn out. Plus it continues to develop. Hope you enjoy 😊


	18. Chapter 18

The next day, Harry woke up completely warm. He opened his eyes slowly, blinking harshly when the sunlight filtered into his eyes. He stretched his arms over his head, but froze when he realized a few things. The first one was that the bed he was lying on was completely dry. The second that he wasn’t in the room he was in when he woke up the first time here. The last thing was that there was a firm weight pressing up against his middle. It was an arm- an arm attached to Draco’s papa. The events of last night hit him then and he couldn’t stop the embarrassed whimper that escaped his throat. He shifted again to see who was on his other side and came face to face with Mrs. Malfoy’s soft face. She looked delicate and beautiful like those china dolls he had seen in the shops a few times when he went with Dudley and his Aunt Petunia. He resisted the urge to reach out and touch her cheek. Instead he turned his head towards Lucius noticing that he was still sleeping as well. He, too, had very delicate features, but they were so different from his wife. Where her face was an arrangement of soft lines and curves, his were sharp and perfectly defined. He also noticed similarities between him and Draco. His friend? Was Draco his friend? Whatever they were, Harry could see how Draco was almost his father’s twin except for his nose which was from his mother. 

The little Potter sat up and felt his face burn with humiliation when he understood why it was that the bed was dry. Looking down, he saw some type of white underpants that were thick and hugged his legs. It was thick in the area between his legs, letting him know that he had wet himself again. Another whimpered left his throat and could feel tears coming to his eyes. Why the hell was he crying so damn much?? He was twelve years old, not some bloody toddler. He shifted to move from between the two adults, silently hoping and praying that they wouldn’t wake up and that he could leave. Unfortunately for him his shifting caused Lucius to shift and tighten his arms around his waist. Great, now he was stuck. 

He tried to wiggling out from under the man’s arm, a louder whimper left his mouth. He hated being restricted, it brought back horrible memories. Determined to get out, he shifted a little more, but when the man didn’t budge, a tear fell from his eyes and his body began to shake. He could feel his heart rate picking up and he just wanted to run away for some reason. There was more shifting coming from his right, but he was too focused on his own distress to pay any attention to it. 

“Harry?” 

Draco’s soft voice broke through his thoughts and the green eyed child turned his eyes towards his friend. Draco frowned when he saw the tears. 

“What’s the matter?”

Draco could now see Harry’s small frame shaking. 

“I can’t move.” 

Draco looked down and saw Harry trapped under his Papa’s arm. He wanted to giggle, but knew it would only serve to upset the smaller boy more. He knew how deeply his papa could sleep when you really let him. Draco was broken out of his thoughts when Harry whimpered again. This time though it caught the attention of the right person because Lucius shifted and moved his arm a bit from off of his middle. 

“What are you two doing up so early?” His sleep ladened voice asked. The two blond males watched Harry go stiff at his voice, and Lucius looked to Draco for an answer. 

“You trapped Harry, papa.” He said gesturing to his arm. “He doesn’t like that.” 

Lucius took in his son’s words and immediately removed his arm, looking towards the distressed child sitting up next to him. 

“My apologies, Harry.”

“S’okay,” the child whispered. He flinched almost violently when Lucius reached his hand up to tilt his chin up. Lowering his hand, he tried to keep himself from sighing. There was still so much work to be done with the child, and Lucius knew that they all needed to be patient. 

“Harry,” he said gently. “Harry can you look at me please?”

The child in question looked up at this, his eyes still full of fear. 

“You have nothing to fear here, child. If any of us do something that you do not like or are uncomfortable with then you are to tell us.” Harry shook his head. 

“Harry,” Lucius’s voice was firmer than it was a couple of moments ago. “Not telling us is not an option. How are we to help you if you do not know if you are hurting?”

Harry mumbled something under his breath that even Lucius could not hear. The man sat up, stretching and then pulling the child into his lap. He made sure to keep his movement slow. The child sat stiffly against his chest, only relaxing when his long fingers began to run through his messy locks. 

“I see we still need to go over the rules we have here.” He looked down at Harry who stiffened at the word ‘rules.’ “There is nothing to fear here, child. No one here will ever hurt you the way your muggle relatives have, nor that idiot headmaster. You are safe here.” 

He wanted to believe him. Merlin, did Harry want to believe them, but you could only take so much abuse before you just don’t trust anyone anymore. No matter how different they felt, it just felt like something was going to go horribly wrong. 

Harry was so lost in his thoughts that he didn’t even realise that anyone else had woken up until he felt the rumbling in Lucius’s chest. He was talking to his professor who was now holding Draco against his own chest. Narcissa was sitting up between them talking to the two men. Her eyes shifted to his when she realised she was being watched. Offering him a gentle smile, she said 

“Good morning, Harry.”

“Good morning, Mrs. Malfoy.” The smile that was on her face shifted into a small frown. What had he said wrong this time? “I-I’m sorry.”

The woman shook her head. “You have nothing to be sorry for, Harry dear.”

Harry looked at her from under his lashes. “But you’re mad at me.”

“No one is mad at you, love. I just didn’t think you stick with such formal titles. Especially after last night.”

At the mention of the night before Harry’s face turned gryffindor red. 

“There is nothing to be ashamed of, Harry. No one would ever judge you.”

“You should.” Everyone went silent. “You should judge me. I’m such a baby. I wet the bed. I was crying. I should have just dealt with it. Should have just silen-”

He paused when he realised what he had just said. He hadn’t meant to admit that to anyone. In fact he hoped that they hadn’t heard him, but one look at the unhappy face of the malfoy matriarch let him know that they had heard him clear as day.

“First things first, Mr. Potter, you are not a baby for crying. Nightmares are quite common and are a natural phenomenon. I even have them.”

Harry looked up at the woman. He felt so small under those chastising eyes. 

“You do?”

“Yes, I do. They are nothing to be ashamed of. They are your body’s way of dealing with trauma, something that needs to happen in order for you to heal. Additionally, as far as you silencing yourself, well” Narcissa paused to keep her composure. “I don’t know the horrors that you have had to deal with at the hands of those monsters, but silencing yourself here will not be tolerated. There are a lot of things we allow but that is not one of them. If any of us catch you doing so, you will find yourself over a knee.”

Harry blushed as they spoke to him like some child. Like he was their child.

“You can’t do that!” 

Narcissa raised her eyebrow. Draco shifted at the look in his mother’s eyes. He knew that look very well. Everytime she got that look Draco always ended up with a red and flaming bottom. The men watched the interaction, both impressed and proud. Sure they wouldn’t tolerate Harry’s tantrum, but him showing such actions shows them that he actually felt comfortable enough with them to voice his feelings. 

“You will find, Mr. Potter, that I can and I will.”

Harry wiggled out from Lucius’s hold and onto the floor. He stared back at them with anger in his eyes. 

“You are not my mother. You can’t do anything to me! I’m not your kid. And you can’t treat me like one.”

Narcissa only tilted her head down her eyebrow still raised, but her lips were now starting to form a straight line. Severus placed a hand on Draco’s stomach as he shifted. Even though those eyes weren’t directed at him, that look always made him nervous. 

“You will do well not to raise your voice at me, Harry, because I can guarantee you will not like the consequences.”

The slytherins were shocked when Harry let out a laugh. 

“What are you going to do? Beat me? Torture me? Or will you let your master kill me? I begged you for death the minute I got here. I’m not afraid of you. And you’re NOT MY MOTHER!”

With that, the boy took off running out the room and out of sight. No one moved for a moment. What the hell just happened? 

“Mama! Why’d you make Harry upset?” Draco accused. Narcissa looked down at her son who was glaring up at her. His cheeks were turning red in his ire at her, and he looked adorable but she would never tell him that. Truthfully, she hadn’t expected Harry to blow up like that, even though a part of her wanted to get him to let out his feelings. She ran her hands through her hair with a sigh. 

“Cissa,” Severus started. His wife raised her hand to stop him. 

“I didn’t mean to upset him, but I meant what I said about him staying here. And if he is going to be a malfoy, whether by adoption or ward, he needs structure and rules. I will not tolerate him stunting his own healing because he feels like he is a burden, I forbid it, both as a mother and a healer.”

Lucius moved to allow his wife out of bed. 

“I will go fetch him and bring him to breakfast. This talk needs to be had today. The sooner get this out the way, the better.” 

With that, she put on her nightgown and headed off in the direction that Harry had run. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He didn’t know where he was going. All he knew was that he had to get away. Tears burned his eyes and the damn diaper that was still attached to his hips made it damn near impossible to move comfortably. None of that mattered though. There were too many things going on in his head, and it just felt like there was no room to process any of it.

Why did things have to be so damn complicated?

Here he was, the poor little orphan boy who had always craved parents; a loving family who cared about his well being and stature. But it was so new and so surreal. He knew he shouldn’t have yelled at Narcissa, but he was so confused. And scared. So scared that despite their words, they would get tired of him. Everyone did, and when that happened they threw him away like trash. That’s what he was. Trash. Nothing worthy of cherishing. 

Harry stopped running when his legs couldn’t go on anymore. He stopped and looked around at his surroundings. It looked like some sort of greenhouse. Some of the walls were made of stained glass that decorated the places in various colors. Looking around he recognized some of the plants. Some were muggle and some were magical. Bright hibiscus flowers were growing in one corner. There were ginger flowers, orchids, there were even a few venus flytraps. There were mint leaves, aloe vera plants, and so much more. He wondered if his professor spent a lot of time down here. He knew of someone who would love to spend time here. His heart lurched as he thought of the Longbottom heir. He was so similar to Harry in so many ways, and was more of a friend than Ron and Hermione ever were. He really missed him. At times like this, Neville always had a good ear and always knew when what to say and when to say it. He never made him feel dumb for his feelings.

Harry sat down in the corner near the Hibiscus flowers. Eventually he would have to go back and apologize to Mrs.Malfoy. He knew he probably really upset her and he had no right to do that. They would surely toss him out on his bum now. Why did he have to ruin everything?

“You’re such an ungrateful little crient,” he spoke to himself as he pulled his knees up to his chest. Something that was quite awkward with the material between his legs. “Always messing everything up. Should have died right along with your parents. Wasting up space and everyone time and energy.” 

“I do believe, Harry, that we have already discussed your self depreciation tendencies.”

Harry startled at the voice. Narcissa stood in the doorway. She didn’t look angry per se, but there was a hint of disappointment in her voice. The boy scrambled to his feet, almost tripping and falling back onto his bottom. He put his hands behind his back. 

“I-I’m sorry, Mrs. Malfoy.”

Narcissa hummed. “I know you are.”

Harry looked up at her. 

“Be that as it may, your behavior was very rude and disrespectful, and you will learn, Mr. Potter that one thing I do not tolerate is disrespect.”

Harry’s eyes fell back to his feet.

“Look at me, Harry.” 

He did as she asked, a lump forming in his throat. “Are you going to send me back?”

“Why on earth would I do that?”

“I deserve it. I made you mad. I ruin everything.”

Narcissa shook her head. “You have not ruined anything, child. Although I do not particularly like tantrums, I am well aware that they do happen and we deal with them accordingly. Draco has them from time to time.” 

“But I-”

“Harry, the question of you staying here is not up for debate. We want you here, child, and that is not going to change. No matter how many tantrums you have. We will, however,” she said moving to kneel in front of the child, looking him in his eyes. “Discuss your ways of expressing your feelings. I know that it is a lot of change in such a short amount of time. I understand it, and am not asking you to change your perspective of me. I am just asking that you give us a chance. Let us get to know you, and in return you get to know us. Give us a chance to love you. And hopefully, with time you will learn to love us too.” 

Harry’s bottom lip trembled. Narcissa didn’t miss a beat as she wrapped her arms around the boy. She let him cry it all out, reassuring him that she was not angry and that he was still very much loved and wanted. Eventually the sobs tapered off to tears which turned into sniffles before they stopped. Narcissa pulled back and wiped his face, offering him a gentle smile. 

“I’m sorry for what I said.”

“I know you are, love.” She replied. “I am not angry, but there is still much that needs to be done if you are going to stay.” She looked him deep in his eyes. “Do you want to stay here, Harry?”

His nod, although slow, was immediate. 

“Yes.”

“Then you will stay.” The woman smiled. She then rose to her feet. “But first we need to get you changed, get you some breakfast, and then we are all going to the study room to have our much needed talk.”

She chuckled softly when Harry looked at her a little apprehensively. 

“Do not worry yourself so. You have nothing to fear.” 

He took her outstretched hand and followed behind her. For some reason he really did trust her. 


	19. Chapter 19

Back at Riddle manor 

Tom sat at his desk with his head in his hands. His head had been killing him all night and no amount of pain reliever would help. If he was being honest with himself the pain in his head had been going on for some time now. He figured he just suffered from migraines, but it never felt like that. Sometimes it was a dull ache and other times it felt like his entire skull was going to split in half. He hadn’t had issues like this since before he put his soul back together, and even then it was never him who suffered. The connection that he had with Harry, he knew, had caused the child great pain. However, since he was now of a sounder mind, he knew the boy didn’t have to worry about that. Tom could still feel the connection between Harry and himself, kind of like a thread that was weaved between their mind that either of them could access if they so pleased. 

Interestingly enough there was another presence within his mind that he couldn’t exactly pinpoint. He knew where it was but it felt like there was some sort of block around it. For the past couple days he took to his libraries, reading to see how he could block it. Only issue was that he didn’t know what ‘it’ was. He planned to talk to his son about it, but then Harry came into the picture and everything was momentarily forgotten. If he was being honest with himself, he originally thought that link was somehow connected to Harry, that maybe Dumbledore had found another way of communicating with the boy and was using it as a way to torment the both of them, but if that were true then the pain he felt in his head would have only been ten times more painful for the small child. As far as he knew he was not having any type of pain, so it couldn’t possibly be him. 

A tired sigh left his mouth before he took a sip of his coffee. A small _pop_ sounded before him and he came face to face with his most trusted elf, Lennox. He put his cup down. 

“Yes. Lennox, what is it?”

“Lennox just come in to tell you that master’s wolf friend be in the foyer and be wanting to see you.”

“Bring him up.” 

“Yes, master.”

The little creature bowed and was gone in a second. He didn’t have to wait long because as soon as he picked up his cup to take another sip of coffee there was a knock on the door. 

“Come in, Fenrir.”

The door opened slowly and Fenrir popped his head in the doorway before walking completely into the room with a smile on his face. 

“To what do I owe the pleasure?” Tom asked.

“What a wolf can’t drop by to see his favorite dark lord?” Fenrir smirked as he plopped down in one of the chairs across from Tom, who rolled his eyes at the man’s antics. 

“What are you doing here?”

A shrug. “I didn’t have anything better to do. The next moon isnt for another week and a half and all the pups have been doing well in training. Thought I would give them a day off.”

Tom hummed. 

“So I heard through the grapevine that you got yourself a new puppy of your own.”

How the man knew things before he told him was absolutely beyond him. 

“And where exactly did you hear that?”

Another shrug. “Werewolf secret,” the man said with a teasing grin. “So it is true?”

Tom ran a hand through his hair. “He’s not officially mine yet. He’s with Severus and is getting settled. I was supposed to go see them today, but I have other matters I need to attend to.”

“Like?” 

The brunette looked into his friend’s eyes which were now turning amber instead of their normal blue. This always happened as it got closer to the full moon. 

“There has been something that has been nagging at me for the longest time, and I need to figure out what it is.”

“What do you mean?”

Tom sighed. “You know how I have been getting headaches for the last couple of weeks or so?”

The wolf nodded.

“Well, I thought nothing of it before, but something about them seems different. Originally I made the assumption that it had something to do with the link I had to Harry, which was part of the reason why I wanted to retrieve him, but now that he’s here and has been in close proximity to me without pain I know it isn’t him.”

Fenrir looked at the man before him intrigued. “You think there is something else in your head?”

“Not a what. A who.”

“Could it be Dumbledore?” The man sneered.

“I thought that too, but no. I’ve had that man in my head before and trust me when I say I know what his presence feels like. I have no doubt in my mind that he has something to do with it, but as far as the link itself is concerned, it’s not him.”

“Then who else could you be linked to? Severus?” 

Tom shook his head. “Merlin, no. I would never link my son to me like that. Hell, I have been even thinking about severing the link between Harry and myself.”

This received him a look of shock from his friend. 

“I know it's crazy but I can’t have that tie connecting us harming him.” 

“It’s not like you can’t use that connection for good, Tom.”

A sigh. “I know that, which is why I have only been contemplating it. I just know that that blasted fool would stop at nothing to get to me, and I know for a fact that he has no qualms about using Harry to do it. Especially if it meant tormenting us both.”

Tom placed his head within his hands and massaged his scalp.

“What has Severus said about it?”

“I haven’t talked to him about it yet.” Fenrir opened his mouth. “I know I need to, and I’m not trying to put this off. But more than anything I want him to have time to adjust to being a parent of two children now. Especially if Harry is going to become a part of this family permanently.”

“All the more reason to bring it up now. The last thing you would want is this being serious and it taking you away from those you care about. No one needs that type of heartbreak.” Fenrir stood up. “I need to get going, I need to rest up, but I will be back in a couple of days to check up on you. You know what type of mischief you can get into.”

“Mutt.” Tom chuckled at the obscene gesture that was thrown his way. When the door shut he ran his hands along his face. He knew his friend was right. It was always better to figure things out and realise it was nothing than to let it fester and turn into something. He would bring it up with his family later today when he went to go see them. But for right now, he could use a nap. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After breakfast the Snape-Malfoy family sat, gathered around in the sitting room. Harry sat next to Narcissa while Draco opted to sit in between his daddy and papa. Narcissa looked down at the child cuddled up to her side. 

“I know you are still feeling weary about this, but there is nothing extreme you need to worry about. Okay?”

Despite his fear, Harry nodded. 

“First rule of business, we’ve talked about your tendency of self depreciation. That has to stop. We know it is going to take a lot more than us saying that, but you must break that habit.”

Harry looked down at his hands. It’s not like he meant to do it, it just sort of happened.

“Look at me, Harry.”

He looked up at the matriarch. 

“You are a beautiful child who deserves just as much love as anyone else, adn to hear how you think less is heartbreaking and absolutely not true. Children are a treasure, that includes you as well.”

She finished her statement with a soft caress of his cheek. All of a sudden his eyes stung. He blinked away unshed tears when his professor cleared his throat to get his attention.

“The second thing is you taking measures to stunt your own healing.”

“I-”

“Do not disagree as we all know it is true. You hide what you are feeling mentally, emotionally, and no doubt physically, as a means of not seeming like a burden. That also needs to stop. You are not a burden to any of us and we want to help you in any way that we can. We expect you to be honest with us about your problems the same way we hold Draco to those standards. Do we understand each other?”

Harry nodded. 

“A verbal answer, Harry.”

“Yes, sir.”

“Next thing,” Narcissa continued. “Since you are still very much malnourished, you are going to have to take nutrient potions to help with deficiencies. Those are to be taken every day, and are not up for discussion.”

Harry shuddered at the thought of the disgusting potions but nodded nonetheless. 

“As far as living arrangements are concerned,” Lucius pointed out. “You can either stay in Draco’s room or take the room on the other side of ours.”

Harry looked at Draco, silently asking if he was okay with him staying in his room. The child shrugged. 

“You can stay in my room if you want Harry. I don’t mind.”

“A-a-are you sure?” He stuttered, scared that the blond boy wouldn’t want him around taking up his space. 

Draco smiled. “Sure! We can play games and I can show up all my animals and toys.”

Harry’s lips curled into a small smile. “Okay”

The adults watched them interact with pleasant smiles on their faces. Suddenly Harry had a thought pop up in his head. 

“W-what if I have to go back?” 

“You will go back over my dead body.’ Severus growled. Oddly enough it was reassuring to hear such conviction from his professor. 

“Severus is right Harry, you will never go back to those monsters.” Narcissa replied. 

“That’s actually the next thing we wanted to talk to you about, “Lucius added. “We all know that Dumbledore is most likely well aware that you are missing and will fight tooth and nail to get you back under his thumb.”

They watched as the poor boy shivered and cuddled closer to Narcissa. She smoothed his hair down. 

“We will not let that happen. Not now, not ever. But in order for us to make that possible we have to formally adopt you.”

Emerald eyes widened. “Y-you want to adopt me?”

“Only if that is something you are comfortable with. If you need more time to think about it or get to know us better before you decide then we will wait. Just know that the option will always be on the table.”

“I-I would love to, but,” Harry paused.

“But what, Harry?” Severus prompted.

“I wanna know you better.” He said, his voice getting softer with his nerves increasing. He didn’t want to upset them. “I’ve had a lot of fun here, but I still don’t know you. I want to get to know you. I want to believe you, t-to trust you. I feel safe here...I’m just so scared.”

Narcissa pulled the boy into her lap and cuddled him close. 

“It’s perfectly normal to be afraid. We aren’t rushing or pressuring you. You take all the time you need, just know that we will always want you.”

Harry looked up at her, and asked in a small voice, “Always?”

“Always.”

The child’s lips turned up into a smile but said nothing else. 

“The last thing we need to talk about is punishment.” Severus paused to take in the child’s reaction. He could see it still made him nervous but the fact that he stayed cuddled up to his wife was a good sign. “I know it makes you nervous, but no one is ever going to treat you like your disgusting relatives. All punishments are just and fair.” 

“For example,” Harry turned his attention to Lucius. “Any bad mouthing of yourself will result in lines or time in the corner. Is that understood?”

“Yes, sir.”

“We rarely ever use physical contact as punishment, but one thing we will not tolerate is reckless endangerment.” Lucius raised an eye at Harry who ducked his head and blushed. “Depending on the offense you will either find yourself with a swat to the backside or a spanking. But you need to know that once it is over, it is over and all is forgiven.”

Harry had to admit it seemed rather tame compared to his uncle Vernon’s punishments but he was going to say anything that would make his punishments worse. 

“Is there anything you have questions about?” 

Harry thought for a moment before he shook his head. “No, sir.”

A small yawn escaped him. He rubbed at his eyes and laid his head down on Narcissa’s chest. She hugged him closer to her just basking in the closeness. 

“I think now would be a good time for a short nap.” Snape offered as he looked down at Draco who was also leaning heavily against his husband. The adults nodded and stood up, the boys following suit. They made to walk out of the study room when the floo flared to life. They waited a few seconds before Tom’s face came into view. 

“Severus? Are you there?”

The man in question walked to kneel in front of the floo. 

“Yes, father. Was there something you needed?”

“Yes, there is something I needed to talk to you about. Something quite urgent. Are the children around?” 

Severus looked behind them. “They were on their way to take a nap, but we are all still in the study room right now. You can step through if you wish.” 

“Alright. I will be there in a moment.”

Severus nodded and stood up so that he could move out of the way, as Narcissa and Lucius guided the boys out of the room. Tom walked out of the floo and then dusted himself of any soot. 

“Would you like some tea?” Severus asked. 

“Yes, thank you.”

Severus nodded and called to Dobby to bring them tea for the four adults. The pair sat and talked about trivial things until Lucius and Narcissa returned. They didn’t have to wait too long, as the door to the study room opened a few minutes later. They served themselves tea after greeting their father in law. 

“What is it that you needed to talk about, father?”

Tom sighed and placed his teacup on the table.

“There has been something that has been bugging me for a couple of weeks now.” 

The trio looked at the man with rapt attention. 

“There is…”he sighed. “No easy way to put this but there is something in my head.”

Severus raised an eyebrow. “Something?”

“Or someone rather.”

“Do you know who?” Lucius asked. Tom shook his head. 

“There is a block around the connection, but it is definitely there. The pain in my head that has been happening over the last couple of weeks was a result of someone tampering with that connection.”

His son leaned forward. “Dumbledore?”

His father nodded. “I can feel his presence, but that connection isn’t him. The thing is that he knows about it. And whoever it is that I am connected to is being tortured, and I can constantly feel it.”

“So what does this all mean, Tom?” Narcissa asked. 

“I’m not entirely sure myself, but I need to figure out who it is. The only problem is that I can’t see it myself. Whatever Albus has done has made it to where I myself can’t get past the block. Everytime I have tried it has only resulted in a splitting headache.” Tom looked up at his son. “I came by because I knew you would be able to go inside my head and look.” 

“I take it you want to get this done today.” Severus inquired. When his father nodded, he stood up and moved in front of his father. He stared deep into his garnet eyes that stared back unflinchingly at him. 

_Legilimens_

Severus entered his father’s mind, moving past all of the unnecessary memories. He stopped momentarily to get a feel for what he was looking for. There was a presence yes but he couldn’t pinpoint it. It felt like it was all around him yet so out of touch. He could see the connection between The man and Harry so he opted to move closer to that point to see if he could find the other connection his father had referred to. His intuition proved correct when he moved closer but was stopped by what felt like a stone wall. 

He reach out to touch it and jerked back at the dark magic surrounding the area. His head throbbed a bit but he persisted nonetheless. Upon further inspection he could see a figure. A figure that looked to be in a cell of some kind. If Severus has to guess he would say that it was a man but he couldn’t tell. The frame was unhealthily thin and from the hands that were chained to the wall, his skin was almost grey. He moved closer and actually found that he could pass the barrier. He walked slowly to the prisoner so not to startle them. The jet black hair covered his features from where he hung his head. He stopped and slowly reached down to gently touch him into awareness.

Apparently he didn’t need to do so as the figure slowly lifted his head to look up at him. No one would ever know the true shock he felt as he looked into the face of someone he never thought he’d see again. 

“Black” 

The words came out in a gasp as he took in the features of someone he thought was long dead and gone. But why was he here? Sirius Black, he knew, has been appointed Harry’s godfather by Lily but it proved to be in vain since the imbecile had gone and gotten himself arrested. Severus looked at the figure that was still staring up at him through narrowed eyes. There was something different about him. This couldn’t have been the mutt. Why would he have a connection to the dark lord? Especially when the man was a light as they come and hated anything that had to do with dark magic. No, this could’ve have been. 

Severus suddenly felt weak and fell to his knees in front of the man before him. Recognition filled his eyes, slowly but surely and Severus was almost sure that he knew who he was. Shaking, potions stained fingers reached out to touch the gaunt face. They went right through it. Those grey eyes stared back at him with a hint of desperation and fear. Fear that this was all a dream. Seveus felt his eyes begin to sting but he just knew this was who he thought it was. It had to be. He had to check though. He _needed_ to be sure. 

He knew he couldn’t touch him but he didn’t have to. Dark eyes turned to inspect the left arm of the prisoner. He didn’t have to roll up his sleeve for further inspect. There, on the too thin arm stood the snake and skull mark that linked those to Voldemort. Seveus was shaking horribly now and turned to stare back at the men looking at him. His lips parted and he whispered the name of someone who used to be so near and dear to him. 

“Regulus” 

  
  
  



	20. Chapter 20

Lucius and Narcissa watched their husband delve into his father’s mind. Severus was always skilled at mind work and knew what he was doing. They were curious to know what it was that he found as he flinched back in pain. His usually stoic face was the picture of shock, wide eyed and mouth slightly agape. His hands had begun to shake slightly, and they resisted the urge to pull him from Tom’s mind, but they thought better of it since they knew that doing so could cause irreversible damage for the both of them. A tear ran down the man’s cheek and Narcissa reached out for Lucius who in turn gripped her hand tightly in his. Severus was only gone for a few more moments before he opened his mouth and uttered a name that confused them to their very core. 

“Regulus.”

Narcissa felt her heart constrict at the name. Regulus and she had been close growing up. All of them had, but when they started school it felt like they all separated. Sirius had been sorted into Gryffindor and had all but turned his back on his brother and cousins. Their relationship only got worse when they graduated and took up their dark marks. Even beforehand, Lucius had begun to spend much more time together. Bella and Rodolphus had already graduated a year earlier and were married so they had their own time together, but they still kept in contact. That only left Narcissa, Lucius, Severus and Regulus. The four of them bonded over familial issues and the dark arts. When the first war came about, Regulus had been loyal to say the least, and Tom had trusted him without a doubt which was why it was usually him that went on missions for him. When he had gone missing, it had thrown them for a loop. They had searched everywhere until they had lost hope and stopped looking. 

Severus exited his father’s mind with a pained gasp. His feet felt like they weren’t working and it was Lucius who moved to catch him under the arms. He was lowered down onto the couch. Both husband and wife bracketed their lover and intertwined their fingers with his. It helped ease his shaking and pulled him back to the present. Tom looked a bit better than his son, although he was no less shocked. He had always been honest with himself about Regulus’s disappearance. Something about it seemed so sudden. Plus, he had never created a mental connection between any of them. Sure, they all bore a mark that let them feel his presence, but no one had ever been mentally connected. It was so confusing and he knew he needed answers. 

Severus looked up at his father. His eyes were dilated and he looked absolutely spooked. 

“What does all of this mean?”

“What did you see, love?” Narcissa asked before Tom could open his mouth to reply. Her heart was racing at the possible idea that her cousin was actually alive. 

“He’s alive.” Severus turned his eyes to her sharp blue ones. “At least I think he is. If the connection is anything to go by. I couldn’t make out where he was or is. I just know he’s being chained up somewhere.”

“Peculiar”

Everyone turned to look at Tom who had a confused look on his face. 

“What do you mean?” The Lady Malfoy asked. 

“If my hunches are correct then Dumbledore is behind this somehow. I’m still not completely sure how, but I feel like he connected us somehow. I just want to know how and most importantly why.”

“How exactly will we find that out?” Lucius asked.

Tom shook his head. “I haven’t figured that out yet. I know for certain that I won’t be able to ask any questions or get any leads if I can’t get in contact with Regulus.”

“But Severus could.” It was more of a statement than a question. Tom nodded. 

“It would appear so. I have tried to get past that barrier and every time I have it has caused me tremendous pain. And if Regulus are indeed linked then I know it hurt him as well.”

“Father” 

Tom turned his attention to his son who had been silent during his whole exchange. 

“Do you think we could find a way to break it? He knows that he’s connected to you and he seemed to recognize me. I guess he’s still sane but I’m not sure how long that is going to last.”

“I will do more research. If I know Dumbledore, I can say that he does nothing without a reason behind it.”

A sense of trepidation fell over the group. No one said a word, opting instead to run through their own thoughts. When the silence was getting to be too much, Severus spoke. 

“We’ve talked to Harry about us adopting him.”

Tom looked at his son, his eyebrows raised in surprise. He had a feeling that he would, he just didn’t think it would be so soon. 

“And what has he had to say about that?”

“He wants to get to know us more. He has said that he feels safe here but he is scared, which is understandable to say the least.”

Folding his hands over his lap, Tom leaned back against the couch he was sitting on. 

“And what do you plan to do to change that?”

“Well. it’s still early in the break and it is getting closer to that time of year when we head out to France.”

Severus looked at his husband and wife to gage whether they understood what he was getting out, and thought it was a good idea. 

A smile broke out on Narcissa’s face. “That is a wonderful idea, Severus.”

“I agree,” Lucius nodded. “Time away from here might get him to open up.”

Tom had to agree that it seemed like a well enough idea, but if he was being honest with himself he was a little apprehensive about it just because he knew it wasn’t just going to be them. They were going to stay with Lucius’s cousin Eleanor. While the woman herself was a gem to be around and had a knack for children, she herself had two children between she and her wife. Harry was just getting used to Draco, and he wondered if it was a good idea to add so much too quickly for the child. He decided to voice his worries. 

“I do think it is a great idea, but I am curious: are you going to stay with Eleanor and Marjorie?”

Narcissa nodded, her face contorted in confusion. 

“Yes. we stay there every year.”

Severus glanced at his father. “Why do you ask?”

The man shrugged. “I am just wondering if it is such a good idea to unload so much onto Harry in such a short period of time.”

The trio thought for a moment. 

“Harry would love it there-”

“I have no doubt,” Tom interrupted. “I just meant that they also have children. Do you think he will be okay with that?”

Severus understood his father’s concern, but he shook it off. 

“Harry will be fine. Jean and Ash are both good boys. Draco loves them and they are both very gentle young men.”

“There is still some weeks before we leave for the trip. Plus we will inform Eleanor that circumstances are slightly different. I know that she and Marjorie will keep their children up to date.”

“As long as you are sure.”

They nodded.

“Everything will be fine, Tom.”

Narcissa threw him a reassuring smile. He returned the smile. Of course he trusted them to do right for their children, and he knew that should things change the trio would be smart about what is best for their children. 

“Well,” he said as he stood up. “I must be getting back. I will be back possibly tomorrow, but I will inform you if I find some information about the link.”

They walked him to the floo. When he was gone, they sat together. Narcissa sat on Severus’s lap with her legs stretched out across Lucius. Reaching up, she ran her fingers through her husband’s dark shoulder length hair. 

“He does have a point though.”

“He does, but we will inform Elle of Harry beforehand. In fact, I will send you an owl this evening. I should hear back from her tomorrow and we will go from there.”

Narcissa smiled. “Good.” Lady Malfoy leaned down and tucked her face in the juncture of Severus’s neck. She let her lips ghost over the pulse point in his neck, which just so happened to be his sweet spot. The potions master shivered under her and she felt his hands come around her waist. 

“Cissa”

Her name came out in a warning growl. Although it was meant to be threatening, it only served to send chills down her spine. Looking up from under her lashes, she met Lucius’s silver eyes when he squeezed her calf. 

“Really, Cissa?” Lucius threw a teasing smirk in her direction. From his spot next to Severus he could already make out the growing tent in his lap. 

“Did you see how he was last night, Lucius? Taking care of our sweet little boy. He’s such a good daddy.” 

Her voice dropped as she continued littering kisses up and down the column of Severus’s neck. Red tinted lips stopped at the man’s pulse point and proceeded to suck pulling a groan from his lips. A much louder moan escaped his mouth as he felt Luciusshift from his side and placed opened mouth kisses on the other side of his neck. 

The blond pulled back and smiled at their wife. 

“You are right, my love. Our dear heart is an excellent father. Ever since our little dragon was born.” 

Narcissa shifted in his lap and sat to where she was sitting directly on top of the bulge in his trousers. She shifted her hips down pulling another groan from their love. 

“And just think,” she said as she ground her hips. “Another little one to call our own. We have always wanted another.”

The pair spoke so casually as if they weren’t in the middle of tormenting him with their touches. 

“Cissa. Luce,” He moaned. 

“What do you need, dear heart?” The malfoy patriarch cooed.

Severus opened his eyes to look at his husband. When had he closed them? Onyx eyes met molten silver and a shiver ran down his spine.

“Touch me. Please.” 

“Listen to him, darling.” He said to Narcissa. “Already begging and we have barely gotten started.”

Narcissa chuckled.

“Tell me love,” she spoke low enough that only her two lovers could hear her. And Lucius had to admit that there was stirring inside his own trousers. “Do you want us to ravage you here or in our bedroom? We still have quite some time before the boys wake up from their nap.”

“B-bed,” he moaned. “Bedroom.”

He let out a disappointed groan when the delicious pleasure he was receiving vanished. A pale hand appeared in front of him and he looked up at his lovers who were both smirking at him. He wrapped his fingers around Narcissa’s outstretched hand. 

“Come on, my love. We have  _ much  _ to discuss.”

She led him to the staircase and up to their bedroom, Lucius following in the rear. Oh, yes, they truly did. 


	21. Chapter 21

The rest of the week went by without a hitch. Harry was slowly but surely adjusting to life here at the Malfoy residence and the more he saw the more he liked it. He kept up with his promise at trying to get to know everyone and contrary to popular belief no one was as cold and harsh as everyone else made them out to be. Sure they were firm believers in following rules and upholding certain principles, but they were also very warm and loving and comforting. There was still a few more weeks until they left for Lucius’s cousin’s villa in France, and Harry could freely admit that he wasn’t as nervous as he thought he would be. He and Draco had been spending a lot more time together and he found that the little slytherin was actually very funny and incredibly protective. So much so that the adults have begun to refer to Draco as Harry’s shadow and vice versa seeing as wherever one was, the other wasn’t too far out of proximity.

There was a lot to do around the house and outside seeing as the Malfoys had a quidditch pitch, swimming pool, library, and garden. It seemed that everyone had their own respective places that they spent in the house. For example, Severus spent a lot of his time in the library and garden. Oftentimes Harry would catch him with his nose deep in a book or walking out in the gardens either collecting ingredients for potions or just admiring the scenery. It was actually Narcissa who spent a lot of her time in the potions lab down in the basement. Well it wasn’t actually a lab, more like her own hospital wing. She, like her husband, had a passion for potions and liked creating new concoctions that she could use for healing balms and the works. When Lucius was not working in the ministry or up to his neck in paperwork in his office, he could be found out on the quidditch pitch with Draco. They had even played a game together a couple of days ago with Draco and Severus as a team and Harry paired with Lucius. They had beaten their opponents with a score of 3-1. After that they spent almost all of dinner teasing and goading each other. 

Now though, Harry and Draco were sitting in their room working on the last of their summer assignments. That was another thing that Harry learned about them. The Malfoys were big on success and although they were not down his throat about grades or always demanding perfection, they expected both boys to perform to the best of their abilities. They expected them to ask for help when they needed it, as, in the words of Severus Snape, “There is nothing wrong with asking for help.”

Although the man spoke to both of them, it was clear as day that his words were directed more so at Harry than anything. 

A small sigh left Harry’s mouth as he shook out the cramp in his hand. He was finally finished with his charm essay and put it up for now. He looked at Draco and asked him something that had been occupying his mind. 

“Draco?”

He hummed and looked up at Harry.

“Do you ever see Pansy and Blaise during the summer?”

“Yeah. Sometimes at different points during the summer. I haven’t written them lately.”

“I’m sorry.”

A frown pulled at the corners of Draco’s mouth. 

“What are you sorry for?” 

“You haven’t seen your friend because of me.”

Draco scoffed. “Harry, that is ridiculous.”

“No it's not.”

“Yes it is.” The blond said as he sat up. “I was going to write them eventually. It’s just we had been spending so much time together, and getting to know each other that I honestly just forgot.”

“Won’t they be mad?”

Draco shrugged. “Pansy may be a little peeved at me, but Blaise? Not so much.”

“But they don’t like me,” Harry said in a small voice.

“They don’t know you.

“They know who I am though.”

Draco rolled his eyes with a scoff. “Harry, everybody knows who you are. Sure they know your name, but they don’t know you. Besides, they had never been ones to follow the crowd. They never listened to any of the gossip or worship that was always said about you.”

“Really?” That was interesting. Draco’s face took on a slight pinkish tinge and he rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment, 

“Yeah. Even when I would rant about you they never really cared all that much.”

Harry tilted his head. “You ranted about me?”

“We weren’t friends before, Harry.”

While that was certainly the case, the little Potter had to know something for sure, so he looked at his blond companion with fearful eyes. “But we’re friends now, right?”

His anxiety and insecurity was lifted when Draco shot him a beaming smile. “Of course we are.”

“But you’re still going to invite them over, right?”

Draco smirked. “Trying to steal my friends, Potter?”

“You wish, Malfoy.” Harry gave the boy a light shove with his smirk only grew. “I just want to know. If we go through with the adoption that would make us brothers, right?”

Draco nodded. 

“Well then they should know your brother.”

The boy had a point, but Draco knew that both of his best friends would welcome Harry with open arms, especially when they saw how much he meant to him. Since it was still on his mind now, he would write to them and invite them over, then the two of them could go find something to do together. Draco rummaged through his school bag for some parchment and ink.

“What are you doing?” Harry asked. 

“I’m going to write them now before I forget.”

While he was busy, the green eyed child began to clean up the mess of paper and quills scattered around them. It didn’t take long as long as he would have thought for Draco to finish his missive. He folded the letter and stamped it, then stood. 

“Let’s go to the owlery and send this off. Then we can go find Daddy or Papa. It’s getting kinda boring around here.”

Harry shook his head and laughed before he too stood up and followed after the boy. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It didn’t take too long to get a reply from Pansy or Blaise. The next day he received a missive from his two friends, and just as he expected Pansy was not at all happy that he had not written to her sooner. Blaise on the other hand seemed...unphased that Harry was here. In fact, he just told him when he was free to meet up. He wrote them back and told them that they could come over tomorrow around noon. When he told Harry, he could see the boy’s nerves, but he promised him that he had absolutely nothing to worry about. 

Severus went to go get them and Draco and Harry stayed in the floo room together. They decided on a game of exploding snaps, and when they were bored with that they opted to just sit and talk. Draco perked up when the floo flared to life and his two friends followed after his daddy. He beamed at them and raised his arms for a hug.

“Blaise! Pansy!”

The duo laughed at his antics and it once again left him stumped. They seemed so carefree with each other, so laid back and relaxed, which was so different from the cool and composed persona they had at school. 

“How are you doing, Dragon?” Blaise asked while casting a glance at Harry. “Hello, Potter.”

“Zabini.”

The italian boy shook his head. “Call me Blaise.” He offered his hand to the shorter boy. 

Harry took the offered appendage. “Then I insist you call me Harry.” 

Blaise offered him a small smirk. Pansy on the other hand was too busy ripping into Draco. 

“I mean of all the stupid things you could keep from me, you leave out the fact that you now have a brother? And that brother is Potter nevertheless!”

Her face had turned a deep shade of pink during her little rant. She then proceeded to slap the boy upside his head. When Harry looked on in worry, Blaise just watched them with eyes full of amusement. He turned to Harry. 

“Don’t worry,” he reassured. “This is them in their natural habitat.” 

They turned back to them to see Draco holding on to Pansy’s wrists as she tried to hit him again. The blond laughed at her ire. 

“Pans, relax. I didn’t mean not to tell you guys, I just honestly forgot. I just got excited about the idea of possibly having a brother.” 

He looked over at Harry with a smile causing the other boy to blush. He threw puppy dog eyes at the dark haired girl who only huffed and then folded her arms when he released her. 

“Don’t let it happen again, Malfoy, or I will castrate you.”

Harry shuddered while Draco laughed and pulled the girl into a hug, 

“Duly noted, Parkinson.” 

The girl then turned to Harry who resisted the urge to hide behind Blaise. He was thoroughly surprised when she extended her hand with a friendly smile. 

“Welcome to the club, Potter.”

The rest of the day was smooth sailing from there. The four preteens looked for any and everything they could possibly do together. They even worked a bit of homework together. They did make it to the quidditch pitch where they played a couple rounds of ‘catch the snitch.’ When they came down for some snacks that Dobby brought, Draco excused himself to go to the bathroom. He wasn’t sure why but he couldn’t stop smiling. His friends were here and they were getting along great with Harry, his soon to be brother. 

When he came back Blaise was showing Harry some of the more complicated transfigurations that he could do. The Potter heir watched with rapt attention and fascination and Draco couldn’t help the smile that blossomed on his face- it felt like his face was going to break from all the smiling. He reminded him of child sometimes, which was silly since he was only a couple of months older than Harry, but that didn’t matter. In the short time that he had gotten to know him, he suddenly felt this overwhelming urge to protect him. He felt like a big brother. He felt a presence come up to him on his left and turned to see Pansy staring at the pair. Her dark eyes seemed guarded. Draco cocked an eyebrow. 

“What’s that look for?”

“It doesn’t worry you?” Came an immediate response.

“Does what worry me?”

“ Potter being here.”

“No.” He answered with no hesitation. “Why would it?”

“You aren’t worried that him being here will take up all of your parents’ attention?”

This pulled a laugh out of the boy. What a ridiculous thing to say. When he saw that she was serious his laughs died off immediately. 

“Oh come on, Pans.”

“Don’t act like you haven’t seen it happen, Draco.”

He was starting to get aggravated with the words coming out of her mouth. He put his hands on his hip and glared at his friend. “That would never happen.” 

The girl turned to him. “That’s what Theo said too.”

“He’s not an infant, Pansy. Besides, even if he did take up one of their attention, its not like there aren’t enough of them to go around. I have three parents.”

“Yeah, who have all craved another child.”

Draco felt his head throb as he ground his teeth together. He didn’t like how she made it sound like he was some second rate child. As if his parents weren’t happy enough to have him around. “They love me regardless.”

“No one said they didn’t, but just like when any new child comes into the picture that love has to go somewhere.”

“Stop talking like that.” She finally turned to face him. “Stop talking like they don’t like me around. Like I’m second rate.”

“I’m not. I just know it happens to everyone.”

“Not. everyone.” He said through clenched teeth. Her eyes softened and although he had been raised to never raise his hand to a woman, he had a sudden urge to punch her in the face. 

“It does, Dragon.”

With that she walked off to join the other two leaving him fuming in his own anger. His cheeks were turning red and he could feel the pinch of his nails as they bit into his palms. Breathing deeply like Severus had taught him, in through the nose and out through the mouth. He did this a couple of times before he felt his anger disappear. Once the anger was gone he felt a heavy weight on his shoulders. A feeling of dread filled his stomach as if it were full of lead. What if she was right? No. She was wrong. She had to be. His parents loved the two of them equally, that much he knew. So why did a lump swell in his throat as he watched his mama walk up to the three of them? That wasn’t what made that lump. No, it was the way when Harry ran to her, she beamed down at him with a smile full of love and absolute admiration. When was the last time she had looked at him like that?

“Draco”

He turned to see Lucius standing in the doorway of the kitchen. 

“Come, dinner will be ready soon and you need to wash up.”

That lump suddenly felt like a rock in his throat when his Papa turned back inside. No loving smile, not soft words. No contact of any kind. What was wrong with him?

No! He refused to let Pansy’s words get to him. He refused to let her be right. Shaking his head, he turned and headed in the direction Lucius had just left. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Days after the visit from Blaise and Pansy, Draco couldn’t seem to get Pansy’s words out of his mind. They played like a broken record bouncing along his skull leaving him with an unbelievable headache. However, no matter how much he tried to ignore them, it started to feel true. It felt like almost all hours of the day Harry was with one of his parents. The little boy was always taking up the time of the parent he wanted attention from at the time. Like the day after his friends’ visit, he wanted to spend some time with his daddy, but he had been with Harry giving him his necessary potions. That, in and of itself wasn’t a problem. No, the problem came when he asked to go out for a walk in the gardens with the man, he had received a curt answer that he was busy. It stung seeing as his daddy had never talked to him that way, and at the time Severus must have understood this as well because he looked up with softened eyes and apologized, saying they would go later. He gave him a smile and went off to find Lucius at Severus’s direction. He had looked in all of his customary places and when he couldn’t find him he called Dobby and asked where he was. 

The little elf had told him that the elder Malfoy could be found outside on the quidditch pitch. He rushed outside, excited to have a little one on one time with his papa. That excitement was soon dashed away when he saw Lucius and Harry up in the sky together. They weren’t playing, but just flying side by side and talking. Talking and laughing from what Draco could hear. He had pushed down the lump that choked him and rushed inside, intent on going to find his mother who would offer him some comfort. The little blond found her in the hospital wing going over her ingredients, and when he called for attention she hadn’t answered. He persisted, but when she snapped at him that she was busy his mouth snapped shut and he could feel tears gathering in his eyes. Narcissa hadn’t even turned around to look at him so he took off. 

Draco knew that a part of him was being selfish. Selfish and insecure, but he couldn’t help it. He wanted someone to reassure him that the words and feelings taking over his body and mind were just all fake. He understood that Harry needed time to get to know them before he decided on the adoption. He really did, but it just felt like lately there was no one there to make him feel better. No one there to comfort  _ him  _ when  **_he_ ** needed it. He couldn’t remember a time when he felt so insecure and it was starting to suffocate him. It wouldn’t have mattered so much if it were only a few times, but it had been going on for days now. They were leaving for France in a couple of days and it filled him with some sort of joy. At least then he could see his cousins and they would want to spend time with him. Even his grandpa was too busy for him now. 

A knock on the door pulled the malfoy heir from his thoughts and he perked up when Severus’s raven locks came into view. 

“Dragon, come on. We are going to Diagon Alley.”

“Really?” He asked excitedly. 

“Yes. We are leaving in two days time and we still need to get a few things and Harry still needs a new wardrobe.”

The blond deflated at the mention of Potter, but he made sure to not let his dad see his reaction. Instead he nodded and went to gather his shoes. It surprised him that Severus waited for him. When they reached the floo room where the rest of the family was waiting, Harry smiled at him and Draco offered him a small smile in return. The trip itself proved to be rather boring, but then again that could be because they were essentially here getting things for Harry and not him. He had trailed behind them for most of the trip, failing behind a couple of times. They hadn’t noticed at first but when they had, instead of being worried they scolded him and told him to keep up. He was silent more of the trip, only offering short answers every so often. He still tried to hold a pleasant conversation with Harry, but the gryffindor seemed to pick up on something being wrong with his companion. He tried to get Draco to talk but every time he went to say something someone took away his attention by asking him a question. 

They got back home just in time for dinner. Food was already lining the table and the adults told Harry and Draco to go upstairs and wash up. It was then that Harry took the opportunity to check on his friend. 

“Draco?”

“Yeah?” Came a soft reply. 

“Is something bothering you?”

The slytherin looked up at Harry slightly shocked. He hadn’t expected anyone to notice. He took in the concerned look of his friend and forced a smile onto his face. Harry shouldn’t worry about him. He would be fine. He was a Malfoy after all.

“I’m fine, Harry. I promise” he added when the boy didn’t look convinced. 

“I-if you’re sure.”

Draco beamed and grabbed his hand. “Definitely. Let’s go get dinner, I’m starving!”

Harry giggled and shook his head but followed him down nonetheless. Everyone was already seated when they reached the dining room. Harry sat in between Narcissa and Lucius while Draco sat in between Lucius and Severus. They were having shepherd’s pie and vegetables. When they dug in, it was silent for a bit while everyone relieved their hunger. That was until Lucius wiped his mouth and cleared his throat. Everyone turned their attention to the man seated at the head of the table. 

“As everyone is aware, we are leaving for my cousin, Eleanor’s village tomorrow and I expect everyone to be on their best behavior.”

He leveled a look at Draco and it made him furious.

“Why are you looking at me like that?”

“Excuse me?”

“Why are you  _ looking  _ at me like that?” The boy repeated. “Why are you looking at me like I am going to get myself into trouble?”

“That look did not mean anything, Draco. I was just speaking to everyone.”

“No,” the boy said, his voice raising slightly. “You were looking at me like I am going to get into mischief or trouble of some kind. Like I am untrained!”

Everyone was stunned by the boy’s display. He had never acted in such a way. Lucius glared at his son. 

“You do shout at the table, Draco Lucius, and you certainly do not speak to me in such a way.”

Draco met his papa’s glare head on even as he felt tears sting his eyes. He would not let them fall. “Then why are you  **_looking_ ** at me like that?” He shouted. “Have you forgotten that I am not the one who has managed to get into mischief over the last couple of years at school. It is not me that you should be addressing that to.”

“That’s enough, Draco.” Narcissa warned. He turned blue eyes to meet hers. 

“Well it’s true isn’t it?” He then turned to look at Severus. “Isn’t it?!”

He now suddenly felt desperate to have someone on his side. When it was clear that not the case, he turned his eyes towards Harry. Watery green eyes met tearful blues. No one spoke for a moment and Draco took that as his que to leave. He shoved his chair backwards and ran up to his room. Those downstairs looked at the space the blond had just vacated, flinching when they heard a door slam upstairs. Harry looked around at the adults present.

“D-did I do something?” 

Severus sighed. “No, of course you didn’t. I do not know what has gotten into him, but he best gets over it before he finds himself with a very sore backside.” 

“Don’t be mad at him.”

“Draco knows better than to act in such a manner, Harry.”

“I know, but-but if I did something don’t punish him for it. Punish me.”

“No one is punishing you, Harry.” Narcissa said. “Severus is right. Dragon knows better. And I am not quite sure where that attitude has come from but he best changes it, especially with us leaving tomorrow.” 

Harry looked in the direction of the stairs, a heavy feeling filling his chest. Narcissa smoothed his hair.

“Why don’t you sleep with us tonight?” She offered. “Give him a little time to cool off.”

Harry looked back towards the stairs. For some reason he felt like he shouldn’t. Something was wrong with his friend and he knew that being alone was sometimes one of the worst things you could do. But then again, he didn’t want to invade Draco’s space even more and have him more upset at Harry. He looked back towards Narcissa and offered her a small smile.

“Okay.”

  
  


  
  



	22. Chapter 22

The next morning was awkward to say the least. After last night’s events, Draco had hardly gotten any sleep at all. It’s not like it was the first time he had had an argument with his parents, but it was the first time they had ever ignored him. He stayed awake because a part of him wanted one of them, or all of them, to come up and check on. When none of them did it felt like a knife straight through the heart. He wasn’t sure how long he had stayed up and cried. All he could remember was that when he woke up his head hurt and his eyes were swollen. Dobby had come to get him up with the announcement that they were waiting down in the dining room for breakfast. So they couldn’t even bother to come and get him themselves, they had to send a house elf. He wasn’t sure what was worse, the fact that he suddenly felt that his parents didn’t love him anymore or the fact that he wasn’t even mad. And he wasn’t. He understood why they loved Harry. Hell, he himself had grown to love him as well over the last months so he understood perfectly. It just felt like a right punch to the gut that the very people who raised him to not be insecure of himself were in fact making him quite insecure. 

He said his morning greeting to everyone and ignored all of the looks he received from his family. He opted to sit next to Harry but the boy was sitting in between Narcissa and Lucius. He hadn’t wanted to be in the presence of any of his parents, but he knew that they would never allow him to miss meals. The only option he had left was to sit at the end of the table by himself, and that was what he did. He didn't see any of the looks that passed between them nor did he see the concerned look at Harry sent his way, but he could feel it. Regardless, he placed his head on the cool table which helped ease his headache a bit. Dobby popped in moments later with a bowl of cereal and milk. Draco said nothing. He just wanted to get the day over with and go back to bed. 

“Are you feeling better today, Dragon?” His mother asked gently. 

Despite the use of his nickname, Draco felt sick. She said that as if it was his fault that he felt so shitty in the first place. The day had barely begun and already a lump had formed in the middle of his throat. He didn’t want them to see his tears so he opted to just nod his head. The adults shared a look with each other. Neither of them knew what to do as they hadn’t a clue as to what was wrong with their son. 

“We are leaving for Eleanor’s shortly after breakfast,” Lucius commented. “Make sure you both have everything you need.”

Both boys nodded. 

“Yes, sir.”

“Yes, sir.”

Unfortunately the rest of breakfast was no better, there was stifled conversation and awkward tension. Harry tried to engage in conversation with the little slytherin but quit trying after he made it clear that he was in no mood to talk. Eventually the table was cleared and they all headed upstairs to get their things. Draco was in the middle packing up his bathroom essentials when a small voice called out to him.

“Draco?”

The blond didn’t turn around, but he did pause in what he was going. 

“D-Dray?” Harry urged. “Are you mad at me?”

When the boy didn’t answer right away Harry could feel his heart begin to race. 

“Draco?”

Said boy sighed and dropped his head. “No. No, I’m not mad at you Harry.”

The small child wrung his hands and didn’t look convinced one bit. 

“I-I’m really sorry about last night. I-”

“Let’s just not talk about it, okay?” Draco interrupted. A feeling of dread filled Harry. He wanted the boy to know how sorry he was. Malfoy looked up at Harry and tried his hardest to make the smile on his face seem genuine. It was kind of hard when the events of last night were still present on his face if the bags were anything to go by. 

“Seriously Harry don’t worry about it. We get to see aunt Elle today and she’s the greatest!”

He wasn’t sure why but Draco saying that made it all the more real that Harry was going to meet more family members. He didn’t do well with new people, but he was hoping that it wouldn’t be too bad. For his sake and theirs. He felt himself relax considerably when Draco grabbed his hand in his and gave it a comforting squeeze. The smile he gave was genuine and it reflected back on the blond’s face. They grabbed their bags and left the room to meet their parents in the foyer. The duo walked down the stairs hand in hand, talking quietly to themselves and giggling every so often- it pleased the trio of parents. Draco was pleasantly surprised when they reached the bottom of the stairs and saw Tom standing there talking to their parents. He wanted to run to the man, but he refused to let go of Harry’s hand; the boy’s touch was as much of a security blanket for him as his was to Harry. 

“Grandpa!”

Tom turned his attention to the two boys, his face breaking out in a smile. When they reached the bottom floor, Draco let Harry’s hand go and shuffled quickly to the man for a much needed hug. Tom let the child squeeze him after hearing the things that took place the night before and this morning. That behavior was so unlike his grandchild, but he knew, more than any, that there was always a reason for things whether you understood them or not. He returned the hug with the same energy only letting go when Draco pulled away first. He turned his red eyes towards Harry and opened his arms with an inviting smile.

“Do I get a hug before you leave, Harry?”

The boy smiled shyly but walked into those arms nonetheless. His hugs felt as grounding as his parents’. He almost reared back at the thought. When had he begun to refer to them by such a title? It’s not like it didn’t fit. They did feel like his parents and that was essentially what they were going to become if they adopted him. So, it didn’t really matter what he called them. For now, he was fine with referring to them as such; at least in his mind anyway. 

“Well, I just came by to see you off before your trip.”

“We’ll see you in ten days, Father.”

Tom smiled at his son before giving him a hug, dropping a kiss on Narcissa’s hand and shaking hands with Lucius. He bent down and place a kiss each on Draco and Harry’s forehead before he walked out the door and to the apparation point. Severus turned and looked at the two boys.

“You boys got everything?”

Each nodded with a smile and the family walked out the house as well to apparate to their destination

——————————————————————

They apparated in the front yard of one of the more lavish Malfoy villas. The entire perimeter was nothing but lush green grass and an array of flowers. It all came together with neatly trimmed hedges and a fountain in the front yard. There was a double staircase leading down to the gravel walkway. Harry has never seen anything with such aesthetic beauty before. Of course the Malfoy manor was lovely in and of itself but it was so prestige and precise. Here it felt like there was just a natural beauty, almost as if Mother Nature herself had put this place together. The family walked a little ways up the driveway, Harry could felt his palms sweating. What if they didn’t like him? What if they thought poorly of him because of his blood status or maybe…

His thoughts were cut off by the grand double doors opened and a woman of exceptional beauty walked out. She was pale but a little darker than Lucius and very slim. Harry could see that the platinum blond had was definitely a Malfoy trait as hers was the same color as Lucius and Draco’s. It was styled in a long braid that seemed to reach just above the woman’s tailbone. The only startling contrast was the woman’s eyes. Whereas Lucius has silver colored eyes her were a beautiful brown that reminded Harry of slow honey. She had a delicate face with a light rogue to her cheeks and a smile that was gentle and warm. It complimented her eyes perfectly. 

She walked down the stairs and stopped in front of Lucius. 

“Welcome back, little cousin,” she said while pulling him into her arms. He wrapped his arms around her despite his face showing mock annoyance at being called little. 

“I am not little, Eleanor.”

The woman, Eleanor sucked her teeth. “Oh please, Lucy, you’ll always be little to me.”

“By a month and a half!”

“And not a minute more.” She said with a laugh and a wink. She then turned her attention to Narcissa. She reached out to grab her hands, placing a kiss to each of her cheeks. “Cissa! Looking as beautiful and radiant every time I see you.”

The woman smiled. “You flatter me, Elle, and I must say you look absolutely stunning, my dear.”

Eleanor released her and moved over to Severus. “I see our dear potions master is out and about again. Last I saw you you were nose deep in a cauldron.”

The man chuckled and took her hand placing his lips to the back of it. “Charmed to see you again, Eleanor.”

She giggled and then looked down at Draco who was beaming up at her. She opened her arms and he dove right into them. “Well if it isn’t my favorite little dragon. It’s good to see you again sweetheart.” She then looked behind him at Harry who was trying, in vain, to hide behind his potions professor. “And I take it that this little one trying to hide from me is mister Harry Potter.”

Seveus places a hand on his shoulder, the presence both reassuring and grounding. It also helped that Draco had taken his hand as well. 

“This is Harry, auntie Elle. He’s gonna be my new brother.” Draco cast a beaming smile at her that just melted her heart. She held her hand out for him to take and he wrapped his fingers around her thin hand. When those small fingers were in her grasp Eleanor smiled, something that was immediately reflected albeit a little shyly. 

“Well to the family, Mr. Potter”

“Thank you,” he said in a soft voice. Eleanor straightened herself and looked at her family. 

“Lets go tell the rest of the gang that you’re all here. You can leave your bags here and the elves will take them to your rooms.” 

They followed her up the staircase and stopped in the open space. They looked around all full of smiles as they felt like they had just returned from their home away from home.

“Mipsy!” 

! “Mistress Ellie calls Mipsy?” 

“Yes. Please inform Marjorie and the boys that Lucius and the family are here. After that please have those bags sent up to the proper rooms. Then please get some refreshments as we will most likely move to the sitting area for tea.”

The little elf nodded and then bowed

“Mipsy will get mistress and family right away. Then set up snacks for out of town family.”

She popped away after and Lucius watched with slight bewilderment. 

“I’m surprised you still have her after all these years.”

Eleanor looked at her cousin with a teasing grin. “What was I going to do? Free her?” She shook her head. “No. Mipsy has been here since mother was a child and is a family friend.”

Lucius didn’t say anything but understood her point well enough. Just then there was a slight noise coming from upstairs. The family watched as two children came racing down the stairs rushing in a bet to see who could reach them first. They were followed by a plumper woman with brunette hair who shook her head in exasperation. 

“Uncle Lucius and Uncle Sev! Auntie Cissa!” 

The boys each jumped out to hug the adults who laughed or chuckled at their antics. They then turned to Draco and Harry before tackling Draco to the ground. Harry watched with only a little bit of fear as the three wrestled on the floor. 

“Some dragon you are.” Said the dark haired boy. 

“You still can’t beat the mighty knights.” His brother boasted as they both looked down from where they had Draco pinned to the floor. The Malfoy child scoffed and wriggled in their hold. 

“The dragon’s only having an off day. You’ll get your time.” 

“Yeah when we’re old and crippled.” 

They let him up and wrapped their arms around him in a hug and he laughed. 

“Good to see you again, Dragon.” The brown haired boy said. Draco smiled at his older cousin. 

“It’s great to see you too, Ash. You too, Jean.”

Jean, the taller of the two boys, smiled and hugged Draco. The two boys moved to stand in front of Eleanor and the dark haired woman. 

“Harry,” Eleanor said, placing her hand on Jean’s shoulder. “I’d like you to meet my oldest son , Jean Octavius Malfoy.” The boy mock bowed with a smile. Eleanor rolled her eyes. “My youngest, Ashton Adonis Malfoy,” said boy smiled and waved. “And my wife, Marjorie.”

The dark haired woman smiled lovingly up at Eleanor who placed her hand on her hip. She turned her attention to Harry and bowed her head. 

“Nice to meet you all.”

With introductions and greetings passed out, Eleanor and Marjorie offered to take the adults to the tearoom to sit and get reacquainted while the boys went to have fun. Both Jean and Ashton offered to take a tour around the estate for Harry and then suggested they head out to the quidditch pitch that they had outdoors. Draco smiled and was relieved to be away from his parents for a while even if it was just a few hours. He needed something to take his mind off of how he was feeling and flying always helped him relax. He also wanted to spend some time with his cousins and Harry. The boy knew he had been coming off as distant these last few days and that it was worrying the young Potter, but he could hardly help it. It’s not that he was necessarily mad at Harry. No, he loved that he and the young boy were slowly getting to know each other. It was just the fact that he couldn’t seem to get over the bitterness that filled his veins and threatened to clog his throat whenever his parents just seemed to be so much happier with Harry than with him. And maybe a part of him knew that he was being ridiculous, but he just couldn’t get Pansy’s words out of his head whenever it happened. It made him feel anxious and just terrified that they would rather have Harry for a son than him. And that thought hurt more than he could put into words. Sometimes he thought that it really was all in his head, but other times he really couldn’t be sure. 

Letting out a tired sigh, Draco shook his head as he walked with his cousins. He threw a small smile at Ashton when the elder boy looked at him with concern. Now was not the time to worry about this, and he really just needed a distraction. So with that in mind he stopped and when the remaining boys looked at him in question he smirked before yelling ‘race ya!’ and taking off in a run. His companions smiled before following him. 


End file.
